Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction - Severus Rogue est attentif au bien-être de ses élèves, et à leur fournir une éducation de qualité. Et comme Dumbledore ne lui procure pas les ressources dont il a besoin, il se tourne vers d'autres alliés pour demander leur aide. Une exploration de ce qui AURAIT pu se passer pendant la deuxième année de Harry (Lisez d'abord le Professeur de Potions de Poudlard).
1. Le manoir Malefoy

**Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard**

**par seekeronthepath (sur archiveofourown)**

**traduit de l'anglais par Matteic**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le manoir Malefoy**

Maître Severus Rogue, Maître émérite de Potions, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Professeur de Potions à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard, client de la Maison Malefoy et parrain de Drago Lucius Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, avait pour habitude de passer les deux premières semaines de chaque été au Manoir Malefoy. De son côté, il bénéficiait de l'excellente hospitalité du lieu alors qu'il récupérait des fatigues de l'année scolaire ; en échange, il pouvait offrir ses observations sur les dynamiques politiques à Poudlard, divertir son filleul, et remplir les réserves de potions du Manoir de produits de qualité.

La Salle de Réception des Malefoy, dans la cheminée de laquelle il arriva à plus de dix heures du soir le dernier jour d'école, était meublée de façon aussi élégante que d'accoutumée, même s'il nota quelques modifications dans la décoration de la pièce. Il venait à peine de s'éloigner de l'âtre quand un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce et l'accueillit avec une révérence. "J'avons dit à Lady Malefoy que vous être là, Professeur," dit l'elfe. "Diply peut prendre vos sacs dans votre chambre ?"

"Je t'en prie," dit Severus, sortant sa malle et son sac de travail de la cheminée avec un petit geste de sa baguette, et ôtant la suie de ses robes avec un autre.

Diply s'inclina à nouveau avant de claquer des doigts, faisant disparaître les bagages. "Diply va chercher le thé à la cuisine," dit-elle. "Vous pouvez installer vous confortable."

Severus hocha la tête et la congédia d'un geste de la main, mais dédaigna les fauteuils disponibles. S'il s'asseyait, il craignait de s'endormir, et il devait d'abord observer les règles sociales de circonstance.

ooooo

Narcissa devait avoir guetté son arrivée ; il ne resta seul à observer le salon que quelques minutes avant qu'elle entre avec un sourire. "Severus !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Bienvenue chez nous. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, vous devez être épuisé."

"Lady Malefoy," répondit Severus, s'inclinant pour lui baiser la main. "Inutile de vous excuser – en fait, c'est moi qui vous demande pardon de vous déranger aussi tard."

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et secoua la tête. "Appelez-moi Narcissa, je vous en prie," insista-t-elle, se dirigeant vers le plateau de thé qui était discrètement apparu et lui versant une tasse. "Asseyez-vous donc. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Drago nous a informé que vous avez été absent de la Grande Table depuis la fin des examens."

Severus s'assit, inclinant la tête pour accepter le reproche implicite de ne pas l'avoir informée de son état de santé. "Seulement de l'épuisement magique," la rassura-t-il, prenant une gorgée de l'excellent thé. "Un incident avec le professeur de Défense – si vous me le permettez, j'en discuterai avec Lord Malefoy et vous-même un autre soir – qui s'est ajouté à la fatigue d'une fin d'année scolaire. Je n'ai besoin que de repos pour me remettre totalement."

Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Je trouve difficile d'être aussi désinvolte à propos de votre état d'épuisement quand vous agissez en tant que gardien de Drago hors de la maison," reconnut-elle. "Et il _faut_ faire quelque chose à propos de son éducation en Défense."

Severus dissimula sa surprise derrière une autre gorgée de thé. Si Narcissa venait à implorer Lucius à ce sujet, la situation lamentable de l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard aurait peut-être une chance d'être améliorée. "Je suis sûr que votre influence ne pourrait que lui bénéficier," dit-il. "J'espère qu'il a fait bon voyage ?"

"Il a jacassé sans interruption depuis que nous l'avons récupéré à Londres," dit Narcissa avec un sourire attendri. "Je viens de l'envoyer au lit. L'école lui a fait du bien, je pense."

"Il vient un moment où les enfants sont prêts à s'élancer d'eux-mêmes dans le vaste monde," acquiesça Severus. "Il tient beaucoup de son père, mais tout de même, c'est une bonne chose pour lui de sortir de son influence." Il s'appuya discrètement sur le dos de sa chaise, clignant des yeux.

"Et me voilà qui vous fais parler alors que vous êtes épuisé," s'exclama Narcissa avec désolation, reposant sa tasse. "Toutes mes excuses pour mon mauvais accueil, Severus. Je devrais vous laisser vous retirer plutôt que vous faire veiller pour converser."

"Vous avez toujours été la meilleure des hôtesses," objecta poliment Severus ; mais il posa sa propre tasse avec soulagement et se leva. "Néanmoins, je pense que je vais me retirer pour la nuit."

Narcissa se leva à son tour, se dirigeant avec élégance vers la porte. "Votre suite habituelle a été préparée, et Tonny pourra répondre à toutes vos demandes," dit-elle. "J'ai déjà indiqué aux cuisines de vous servir votre petit-déjeuner directement dans votre suite après votre réveil, n'hésitez donc pas à dormir aussi tard que vous le souhaitez. Désirez-vous que je demande au guérisseur Bulstrode de vous voir après l'examen annuel de Drago demain après-midi ?"

Severus inclina la tête avec reconnaissance, essayant de calculer les avantages et les inconvénients de l'offre. Après quelques instants, il admit qu'une telle difficulté à prendre une décision était symptomatique de son épuisement, et qu'il était probablement plus sage d'accepter. "Merci, Narcissa, cela serait très bon de votre part," dit-il. "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Severus. Faites de beaux rêves."


	2. Santé

**Chapitre 2 : Santé**

Le guérisseur Bulstrode était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux tempes argentées, mais dont les robes sur mesure révélaient la silhouette solide d'un homme qui travaillait dur - physiquement et magiquement aussi bien que mentalement - et son regard était vif et clair. "Maître Rogue," dit-il poliment, inclinant la tête. "C'est un plaisir. Puis-je entrer ?"

Severus recula d'un pas et fit signe au guérisseur de pénétrer dans le salon de sa suite. "Bien sûr, Guérisseur Bulstrode. Je suppose que Lady Malefoy vous a dit pourquoi vous êtes ici ?"

Bulstrode entra, posa son sac près d'un fauteuil, et secoua la tête. "Tout ce que Lady Malefoy m'a dit est qu'elle paierait pour tout," dit-il. "Cependant, j'admets avoir fait certaines… prédictions."

Plissant légèrement les yeux, Severus s'assit. "Tiens donc."

"Seulement ce que je peux déduire d'après votre profession," le rassura Bulstrode, s'asseyant lui aussi. "Vous êtes un maître de potions. Par conséquent, vos connaissances sur le corps humain et ses maladies sont supérieures à la moyenne, et vous êtes probablement capable de reconnaître et traiter beaucoup de problèmes classiques. De plus, vous êtes enseignant à Poudlard, avec accès presque toute l'année à du personnel médical de qualité – et vous avez quitté l'école il y a moins d'une journée. Si c'était un problème urgent, j'en aurais été avisé, ou vous vous seriez rendu à Sainte Mangouste. J'en conclus donc que c'est soit une maladie inconnue qui vous tracasse depuis un moment et qui n'a pas pu être diagnostiquée ; le suivi d'un traitement qui n'a pas pu être terminé avant la fin de l'année ; ou un sujet nécessitant le niveau de discrétion que seul un guérisseur privé est capable d'offrir à ses patients. Ai-je raison ?"

Severus eut un petit sourire malgré lui. "En effet," concéda-t-il. "Et quel genre de… discrétion _êtes_ vous capable d'offrir à vos patients ?"

Bulstrode arqua un sourcil. "Comme tous les guérisseurs, je suis bien sûr tenu de garder privé l'état de santé de mes patients. Je considère que tout ce qui facilite une discussion franche pendant une consultation est dans le bénéfice de la santé de mes patients – il serait importun, par exemple, qu'un patient dissimule son exposition à un poison à cause des circonstances dans lesquelles il a été exposé."

"Autrement dit, vous ne signalez pas les activités illégales." Un détail sans aucune surprise pour le guérisseur attitré de la famille Malefoy. "Et quelles sont les limites de cette discrétion ?"

"Pour éviter tout conflit d'intérêt, je vous demanderai de rester évasif quant à tout plan visant vos ennemis," dit Bulstrode avec un sourire pincé. "Et également que vous choisissiez quelqu'un que je puisse alerter si je considère que vous n'êtes pas dans l'état mental nécessaire pour préserver votre santé et votre vie. Il est extraordinairement rare que de telles précautions soient nécessaires, mais il est préférable de les organiser d'avance."

Après un moment de réflexion, Severus hocha la tête. "C'est raisonnable," reconnut-il. Laissant sa baguette glisser dans sa main, il édifia des sorts de vie privée autour de la pièce – pas qu'il ne fît pas confiance aux Malefoy, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. "Si le cas ce présentait," dit-il, "Je préférerais que vous vous adressiez à Minerva McGonagall."

Bulstrode haussa un sourcil étonné, mais hocha la tête. "Bien entendu, Maître Rogue. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à faire appel à moi ?"

"Épuisement magique," dit franchement Severus. Après une pause, il ajouta, "… Je suis aussi en train de me remettre d'une intrusion mentale assez déplaisante."

Bulstrode hocha la tête, l'observant d'un œil attentif. "Je peux examiner comment vous vous remettez de l'épuisement, bien sûr," dit-il, "et je suis capable de repérer des dommages persistants dans votre esprit et ses protections, mais… si je peux faire une suggestion ?"

Severus acquiesça.

"Je vous propose de faire un examen complet, comme je le ferais lors du premier rendez-vous d'un nouveau patient," dit Bulstrode, surveillant sa réaction. "Les personnes comme vous, qui sont capables de surveiller leur propre santé, n'ont généralement aucun mal à repérer les affections aiguës, mais peuvent manquer les signes de troubles de longue durée dans les premiers stades de développement. Chez une personne de votre âge, au plus fort de sa santé magique et physique, je serais particulièrement attentif aux effets à long terme de maléfices, qui sont faciles à traiter à ce stade, mais peuvent causer des problèmes par la suite."

"Chez une personne de mon âge et avec mes antécédents, vous voulez dire," dit Severus en tapotant son avant-bras gauche. Il plissa les lèvres. "… vous pouvez faire un examen complet."

* * *

À la fin de la consultation, Bulstrode regarda Severus d'un air grave. "Je vais vous donner deux conseils, Maître Rogue : un que vous avez peu de chances de suivre, et un qui pourrait compenser cela."

Severus resta silencieux.

"Si vous continuez comme vous faites, vous allez vous tuer à la tâche avant d'avoir cinquante ans," dit Bulstrode sans ménagement. "L'examen montre que depuis plusieurs années vous puisez dans des réserves magiques et physiques profondes qui ne sont _pas_ conçues pour être utilisées ainsi. En conséquence, les dommages laissés dans votre système par les maléfices vous exposent à un risque d'arthrite, d'ostéoporose et de douleurs chroniques dans les années à venir. Le manque de soleil et d'exercice met également votre santé en péril. L'excès de travail vous rend plus vulnérable que vous ne devriez l'être vis-à-vis des maladies et des toxines, ce qui est un danger dans votre corps de métier. Votre cœur montre des signes de fatigue. Votre esprit est abîmé par le manque de sommeil et la qualité de celui-ci, et cela ralentit votre rétablissement de la récente attaque. Vos maux de tête sont aggravés par l'excès de tension, qui est probablement provoquée par le stress et le manque de sommeil. Votre poids est trop bas, et vous montrez des signes de malnutrition, probablement à cause d'une alimentation insuffisante et d'une mauvaise absorption des nutriments. Bref, Maître Rogue, la meilleure chose que vous pourriez faire pour votre état de santé serait de quitter Poudlard pour au moins un an, et si vous y retournez, de ne le faire qu'avec l'assurance d'une charge de travail nettement diminuée."

"… Je vois." C'était là un constat assez alarmant. "Et si j'ai l'intention de reprendre le travail à la fin de l'été ?"

Bulstrode soupira d'un air fatigué. "Alors vous devriez consacrer votre été à la récupération autant que possible," répondit-il en sortant parchemin, encrier et plume. "Restez chez les Malefoy, laissez les elfes de maison vous nourrir de ce qui vous fait envie. Faites des marches régulières dans le parc, et évitez au maximum de jeter des sorts." Tout en parlant, il commença à prendre des notes, la plume grattant discrètement le parchemin. "Je ne suis pas un expert en Occlumancie, et c'est vous qui vous connaissez le mieux, mais je recommande une séance de méditation tous les soirs pendant deux à trois semaines avant d'essayer de réparer vos protections. Je veux que vous preniez un Philtre Calmant au coucher deux soirs sur trois, et le troisième soir une dose standard du Régénérateur Florissant. Avec le petit-déjeuner, une dose de Tonique Bartleby." Il fixa Severus d'un regard sérieux. "Je veux vous revoir dans un mois avant de modifier ces prescriptions, mais si vous êtes tenté de vous éloigner de mes suggestions, je vous demande de me consulter d'abord. Je peux compenser votre train de vie si je sais ce qu'il en est. Ce traitement sera substantiellement plus efficace si vous évitez toute potion stimulante, y compris la Pimentine, les revigorants, et les régénérateurs à base de bétoine, donc si vous en ressentez le besoin, contactez-moi."

C'était, tout compte fait, un traitement assez intense, mais Severus ne doutait pas de sa nécessité. Il hocha la tête, se résignant à puiser dans son coffre pour les dépenses nécessaires. "Merci de vos conseils, Guérisseur Bulstrode," dit-il en se levant. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour les suivre."

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Une fille des Black

**Chapitre 3 : Une fille des Black**

Narcissa Malefoy fut fort mécontente quand Severus lui annonça le (une version quelque peu abrégée du) verdict du guérisseur. Qu'il en soit arrivé à un tel état était tout bonnement intolérable ; qu'il n'y ait pas de perspective d'amélioration dans les causes était plus qu'inacceptable. Comment Drago pourrait-il atteindre son potentiel si l'homme _in loco parentis_ était malade d'épuisement ? Dumbledore n'avait peut-être pas jugé utile de remédier à la réduction de l'équipe de l'école – un résultat inévitable de la baisse de subventions du Ministère pendant la guerre (quand l'argent avait été détourné vers le DJM, et n'avait jamais été renvoyé vers l'école) – mais elle n'allait pas laisser cela continuer.

Il était rare que Lady Malefoy s'empare d'un problème public, mais quand elle le faisait, personne ne pouvait oublier qu'elle était, de naissance, une Black. Severus observa avec un certain amusement Lucius faire une croix sur sa désapprobation du financement externe de l'école et commencer à calculer combien il pouvait donner en tant que patron particulièrement généreux. Les hiboux de Narcissa travaillèrent à tire-d'aile, et la cheminée accueillit de nombreuses visites de membres du conseil d'administration, de membres du Magenmagot, et d'autres personnes d'influence.

Lorsque le conseil d'administration se réunit mi-juin, Lucius revint annonçant que deux ouvertures de poste avaient été acceptées, à condition que leur financement puisse être organisé d'ici fin juillet. Pour ce faire, un bal allait être organisé, aussi proche du solstice d'été que possible, où seraient conviée la crème des anciens élèves afin de pouvoir solliciter leur générosité. Il aurait lieu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, bien sûr, et Narcissa contacta immédiatement le professeur McGonagall pour offrir son aide à l'organisation.

ooooo

Peu après, un lecteur attentif de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pouvait remarquer les offres d'emploi suivantes :

_PROFESSEUR RÉSIDENT – Sorcière ou sorcier de bon caractère avec des connaissances certifiées en Magie Défensive. S'adresser à M. McGonagall, Poudlard._

_PROFESSEUR RÉSIDENT – Sorcière ou sorcier de caractère impeccable, habitué aux enfants, avec une expertise certifiée en Sortilèges et Métamorphose. S'adresser à M. McGonagall, Poudlard._

_PROFESSEUR RÉSIDENT – Sorcière ou sorcier de caractère impeccable, habitué aux enfants, avec une expertise certifiée en Potions et Botanique. S'adresser à M. McGonagall, Poudlard._


	4. Justice

**Chapitre 4 : Justice**

Et puis il y eut la question de Quirinus Quirrell.

Il avait été présenté aux Aurors avec des charges d'assassinat de licornes à la fin de l'année scolaire – ce qui signifiait automatiquement une condamnation à vie à Azkaban. Mais organiser son procès en gardant secrète la participation du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas une mince affaire.

Déjà affaibli par la possession et le sang de licorne, Quirrell n'était très probablement pas en état de révéler ses secrets une fois qu'il serait envoyé à Azkaban. Severus serait très surpris s'il passait l'année. Mais pour le placer là-bas, ils avaient besoin d'un récit crédible de sa capture, et d'un moyen d'empêcher Quirrell de parler de ce qu'ils voulaient garder secret.

Ils débattaient à propos des limites des sorts de manipulation de la mémoire après une réunion du personnel quand Pomona avança une solution : "Détruisons sa crédibilité. Vous-Savez-Qui attaché à l'arrière de sa tête pendant un an ? C'est le genre d'histoires que le public fera de son mieux pour ne _pas_ croire. Nous devons juste leur trouver une excuse de la rejeter."

Si Severus avait été un autre homme, il aurait grogné, tellement la suggestion était, après coup, évidente. "… en effet," concéda-t-il.

Albus joignit les mains sur la table devant lui, fixant Pomona d'un œil inquisiteur. "Et s'il est question de Veritaserum ? De témoignage sous Pensine ?"

Minerva repoussa ses idées d'une grimace. "Tout le monde sait que le Veritaserum force seulement le sujet à dire ce qu'il _pense_ être la vérité," fit-elle remarquer. "Trouvons juste une explication qui suggère que Quirrell ne percevait pas la réalité de ce qui se passait."

"Peut-être un autre type de possession," suggéra Filius, sortant un livre de sa poche (il en gardait toujours un sur lui, pour cette raison) et le tapotant avec un sort d'échange pour récupérer… Severus ne reconnut pas le texte, mais il était pratiquement sûr que c'était un ouvrage de référence sur le sujet. "Un lugat, peut-être ?" proposa le professeur, feuilletant les pages. "Non, trop bénin, comparé à d'autres, et trop à l'est. Un autre membre de la famille des vampires ? Cela expliquerait l'ail."

"Je me demande ce qu'il essayait de faire avec cette odeur épouvantable," murmura Pomona. "Et franchement, j'aime bien l'ail, mais il y a des limites."

"Ah !" s'exclama Filius. "Non, attendez… oui. Oui, cela devrait convenir. Un vrykolakas, mes amis. Je propose que, durant ses voyages, Quirrell ait été possédé par un vrykolakas, qui a peu après pris la forme de Vous-Savez-Qui dans un but malin, et l'a utilisé à la fois comme source de vie et comme moyen de chercher à atteindre d'autres sources similaires. Nous aurons besoin, au maximum, de modifier sa mémoire du moment de possession."

"Cela me semble très bien." Albus regarda les quatre Directeurs de Maison avec sa sérénité paternaliste habituelle. "Je vais discuter avec les Aurors, et vous contacter pour discuter de tout besoin de témoignage."

Il était implicite que, en tant que Président Sorcier, Albus avait une influence significative sur le résultat.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Le vrykolakas est plus un vampire qu'un esprit possesseur dans la mythologie grecque, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver de bonne solution, donc je m'excuse en faisant remarquer toutes les autres créatures inventées par Rowling qui ne correspondent pas à leur nom.

… ce chapitre est honnêtement un des plus sinistres que j'ai écrit dans cette série, de mon point de vue. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	5. Discussion au dîner

**Chapitre 5 : Conversation au dîner**

**Note de l'autrice :**

Avertissement : Lucius est agressif verbalement, conforme à son comportement dans le canon.

* * *

Serrant sa fourchette un peu plus fort, Severus songea qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il s'appuyait sur ses boucliers d'occlumancie pour supporter ces conversations. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore fini de les réparer.

"… absolument inadmissible que _mon fils_ puisse être battu par une Sang de Bourbe –"

"Lucius !" interrompit Narcissa, au soulagement de Severus. "Pas à table."

Bon. C'était déjà ça.

Lucius serra les lèvres. "Je vous demande pardon pour mon langage," céda-t-il. "Mais _vraiment_."

Avec un coup d'œil vers le visage blême de Drago, Severus admit en lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à tolérer la discussion sans intervenir. "Mais _vraiment_, Lucius," dit-il d'une voix traînante, "la question est de savoir pourquoi vous la considérez comme un véritable adversaire pour l'Héritier Malefoy."

"Oh ?" répondit Lucius, ses yeux révélant sa véritable humeur. "Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est… problématique qu'une – une _Née de Moldus_ dans sa première année d'éducation magique puisse surpasser un héritier sang-pur avec six ans d'éducation dans tous les sujets d'importance ?"

"Elle ne l'a pas surpassé," riposta Severus. "Votre définition du succès est trop étroite."

Lucius arqua un sourcil et fit signe à Severus d'expliquer son jugement.

"La jeune Granger est une anomalie qu'on rencontre une fois en une vie," dit Severus sans ménagement. "Elle a un appétit insatiable pour les livres, une mémoire parfaitement exacte et un besoin désespéré de l'approbation des professeurs. C'est une autodidacte innée qui passe tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque. Elle rend régulièrement des devoirs deux ou trois fois plus longs que ce qui est demandé. Malgré ses origines… défavorables, il serait extraordinaire qu'elle n'eût pas des notes anormalement élevées dans toutes les matières qu'elle étudie. Malgré cela, Drago l'a talonnée de si près que nous avons passé près d'une demi-heure à débattre de qui avait le mieux réussi ; cela tout en négociant sa position dans la maison Serpentard, en établissant des alliances, en protégeant ses clients, et en améliorant ses capacités au Quidditch afin d'augmenter ses chances de se qualifier pour l'équipe de Serpentard l'année prochaine. Pendant ce temps, Granger s'est brouillée avec presque tous les élèves de son année à cause de son attitude de chien savant."

Narcissa lui fit un sourire gracieux. "Encore une fois, Severus, vous êtes d'excellent conseil. J'ai toujours senti que nous placions trop d'importance sur les résultats scolaires chez les élèves les plus jeunes, au prix de leur développement social. Et je suis sûre que, si Drago recevait assez d'attention de la part de ses professeurs, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à atteindre les notes les plus élevées – sans vouloir vous critiquer, bien sûr."

Severus inclina la tête, regardant prudemment Lucius. Accepterait-il l'explication offerte pour 'l'échec' de Drago ?

Après un long moment, Lucius hocha la tête. "Vous avez peut-être raison, ma chère," dit-il d'une voix détendue. "Et les affaires d'une Née de Moldus ne méritent pas notre attention. Comment avancent les préparatifs pour le Bal de Poudlard ?

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

À quel point Severus croit-il ce qu'il dit ? C'est une question d'interprétation.


	6. Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Drago

**Chapitre 6 : Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Drago**

**Note de l'autrice :**

Avertissement : Il y a une discussion un peu détournée de ce qui s'est passé dans le précédent chapitre, comme Severus essaie de juger si les parents de Drago présentent un risque pour lui.

* * *

Il s'écoula plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû avant que Severus trouve le temps de célébrer l'anniversaire de Drago avec l'enfant, mais enfin, la sentence de Quirrell avait été rendue, le spectre avait été dévoré par un Détraqueur, et les préparatifs du Bal de Poudlard étaient suffisamment avancés pour que Minerva et Narcissa ne lui demandent rien de plus avant le jour même. Le matin suivant leur 'discussion' à propos de Granger, Lucius avait été appelé au Ministère pour une session du Magenmagot, et Severus décida de profiter de l'occasion.

"Eh bien, Drago," dit-il à la fin du petit déjeuner, après que Lucius ait quitté le Manoir pour la journée. "Je te présente mes excuses pour le retard, mais je pense pouvoir consacrer ma journée à célébrer ton anniversaire. As-tu choisi ce que tu voulais faire ?"

Drago leva vivement la tête, et Severus regretta la surprise qu'il lisait à recevoir une telle attention. "Vous pouvez ? C'est vrai ? Je veux dire –" Il lutta pour se composer, jetant un regard furtif à Narcissa. "Merci pour cette offre, Professeur. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je préfère."

"Comme nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain de l'école, et que j'agis là en tant que ton parrain et non en tant que ton professeur, je t'autorise à m'appeler comme tu en as l'habitude," dit Severus d'une voix calme. Si Drago était intimidé par la présence de sa mère, alors Severus aurait simplement à les séparer. "Peut-être pourrais-tu te joindre à moi pendant ma promenade du matin pendant que tu réfléchis à ce que tu veux demander."

Devant le visage plein d'espoir de Drago, Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air indulgent, posant ses couverts sur son assiette et se levant de table. "Je vous laisse tous les deux profiter de votre journée, alors. Fais attention à ne pas prendre de coup de soleil, Drago."

"Oui, Mère," acquiesça Drago à la hâte.

* * *

L'endroit que Severus préférait pour aller marcher était le labyrinthe de hauts thuyas dans le parc du Manoir. Ensorcelé des générations plus tôt pour éviter que les conversations s'y tenant puissent être interrompues ou espionnées, ses trajets changeants offraient à la fois la variété et une relative sécurité, tandis que le mot de passe qui conjurait un chemin de sortie au plus près lui permettait d'écourter sa marche dès qu'il devenait fatigué, sans avoir à parcourir un long trajet pour rejoindre le Manoir.

Quand lui et Drago eurent franchi la première jonction, et que le secret de leur conversation était assuré, Severus regarda Drago et commenta, "J'avais prévu de t'accorder plus d'attention pendant ta première année à Poudlard. Je te présente mes excuses pour ma négligence."

"Ce n'est pas _votre_ faute !" objecta aussitôt Drago, le regardant avec surprise. "J'ai entendu Mère dire combien vous étiez surchargé de travail, entre les cours et protéger Serpentard, et _Quirrell_… c'est la faute du Dumbledore !"

Severus retint un sourire. "Dans tous les cas," répondit-il, "je regrette ne pas pouvoir t'avoir offert plus de conseil. Peut-être, pour ton anniversaire, pourrais-tu choisir quelque chose que tu sens manquer à ton éducation, que je pourrais t'apprendre."

Drago détourna les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Pour autant qu'il cherchât à imiter l'attitude imperturbable de ses parents, à douze ans il en était encore loin. Quelle que soit la chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, c'était quelque chose dont Drago n'avait pas envie de parler. Peut-être un cours de Potions qu'il n'avait pas totalement saisi, ou de l'aide pour négocier son statut social auprès des élèves Serpentard des grandes classes. Ou des cours supplémentaires dans un des sujets où Granger avait eu de meilleures notes. Severus, cependant, ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago demanda.

"Monsieur… je veux dire, Oncle Sev… comment avez-vous fait pour que Père change d'avis hier soir ?" Drago gardait les yeux baissés, fuyant le regard de Severus. "Personne n'a jamais… Je n'ai jamais vu personne faire cela avant."

L'esprit de Severus n'eut malheureusement aucune difficulté à terminer la phrase interrompue : _Personne n'est jamais intervenu avant_. Lucius, il le savait, n'utilisait pas de douleur physique pour punir Drago ; il gardait ça pour les elfes de maison. Mais les paroles sèches avaient leur violence, et il avait vu que Narcissa faisait peu pour adoucir la réaction de Lucius quand Drago n'agissait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il était à peu près sûr que Narcissa ne voyait pas le mal qu'elle faisait, comparé à sa propre enfance. Severus, cependant, était entravé par son besoin du patronage de Lucius, et s'était, peut-être, laissé prendre l'habitude de regarder ailleurs.

ooooo

S'arrêtant, Severus se tourna vers Drago et s'agenouilla à demi, afin de mieux rencontrer le regard du garçon. "Drago," dit-il doucement. "Dis-moi la vérité : est-ce que ton père te rend malheureux ? En la matière, mon devoir envers toi est plus important que mon devoir envers lui, et je ne répéterai à réponse à personne."

Drago sursauta, et secoua violemment la tête. "Non !" dit-il à la hâte. "Non, j'aime Père ! Je veux juste – je veux juste qu'il soit _fier_ de moi." Avalant difficilement sa salive, il ajouta, "… je déteste quand Père est déçu."

C'était un soulagement à entendre. Severus avait quelques réserves, et se gardait bien de considérer que tout allait bien, mais d'après la réponse de Drago, la situation était, au minimum, tolérable. Et Lucius n'avait maintenant accès à Drago que pendant les vacances, sans tenir compte de sa charge de travail. Néanmoins, il y avait des choses que Drago devait savoir. "Je suis heureux de l'apprendre," lui dit Severus. "Si cela devait jamais changer – ou si une autre personne te rend malheureux, ou t'effraie – je te demande de me le dire, s'il te plaît. Il n'y a qu'un seul serment que j'aie juré qui soit plus important pour moi que mon serment de parrain, et c'est un serment de protection, pas d'obéissance."

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds, et jeta un regard vers le bras gauche de Severus.

"Oui," confirma Severus. "Plus important que même ça, Drago. Donc pour le moment, je vais t'enseigner la persuasion, mais si tu as jamais besoin d'autre chose de ma part, tu pourras toujours, _toujours_ me demander."

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Certains d'entre vous se demanderont peut-être pourquoi Severus répugne autant à agir ici, alors qu'il est tout de suite intervenu quand il a découvert que Harry était maltraité. Dans une certaine mesure, il est influencé par la réponse de Drago, et par le fait qu'il n'a des preuves que de maltraitance psychologique, pas physique. Mais encore plus que cela, pour retirer Drago à Lucius, il devrait prendre des actions drastiques et perdre toutes les faveurs et avantages qu'il a rassemblés depuis la guerre, car Lucius est très influent. Si Drago était gravement maltraité, Severus n'hésiterait pas à agir, kidnapper Drago et fuir en Amérique – mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le moment, surtout comme Drago veut rester là où il est.

Je veux aussi signaler que si Lucius et Narcissa sont absolument en tort ici, il est très probable qu'ils PENSENT que ce qu'ils font est bon, et même doux. Compte tenu de ce que nous savons de comment Walburga Black (la tante de Narcissa) traitait ses enfants, il est tout à fait possible qu'ils ne réalisent pas les dégâts qu'ils font. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ce sont des bons parents ; je dis que je vais continuer à supposer que protéger leur fils est au centre de leurs décisions.


	7. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 7 : Retour à Poudlard**

* * *

Severus était prêt à reconnaître que le Bal du Solstice d'Été de Poudlard était un événement social important. L'influence de Narcissa était visible (enfin pour lui), mais à eux trois, Minerva, Filius, et Albus avaient pris le contrôle de l'événement, et les invités comptaient une grande variété d'anciens élèves. Une élégante 'fontaine à vœux' avait été conjurée au centre de la Grande Salle pour recueillir les donations, avec des statues de l'animal de chaque fondateur crachant de l'eau colorée qui devenait transparente quand elle arrivait dans le bassin, lequel resplendit bientôt de multiples pièces (pas uniquement des Gallions, d'ailleurs, ce qui en disait également long sur les finances variées des participants). Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés avec la nourriture, le discours d'Albus était à peu près raisonnable, et le discours de Lucius en tant que tête du conseil d'administration n'était que modérément auto-congratulatoire quand il annonça le financement d'un membre du personnel supplémentaire, à conditions que les donations atteignent la somme nécessaire.

Néanmoins, Severus fut plus que content de se retirer à la fin de la soirée, rentrant dans ses quartiers dans l'école au lieu d'affronter les obligations sociales du Manoir Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas décrier un événement qui (Minerva le lui avait assuré) avait permis de financer les deux postes d'assistants qui avaient été annoncés, mais il _pouvait_ être soulagé que ce soit terminé, et il l'était bien.

* * *

Le lendemain il entreprit le laborieux travail d'inventorier les réserves de potions et l'équipement, se débarrassant des objets devenus trop usés (ou, dans le cas de certains des ingrédients, périmés), et nettoyant tout à fond. Il avait la chance d'avoir l'assistance de Klimby et Morkin, qui avaient l'habitude de l'aider à cette tâche, mais il devait néanmoins surveiller leur travail, neutraliser les restes de potions et renouveler les sorts en de multiples endroits. Il envoya une note à Bathsheba pour la prévenir que les runes de protection avaient besoin d'être renouvelées, une à Pomona pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait faire son choix dans les vieux ingrédients pour son compost, et une troisième (à contrecœur) à Filius pour demander son aide dans le renouvellement des sorts. Après une matinée de travail magique il sentait déjà la fatigue, et avec des élèves comme les jumeaux Weasley (sans parler des dangers extérieurs), il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des protections insuffisantes.

Bien que très conscient de la quantité de travail qu'il restait à faire, Severus reconnut qu'il avait atteint ses limites pour la journée, et après un déjeuner dans ses quartiers (il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec Albus tant que ses protections mentales n'étaient pas en meilleur état), il décida de faire une promenade dans le parc du château. La journée était chaude, le calme apaisant, et Severus s'autorisa à vagabonder. Ce ne fut que quand il distingua l'orée de la Forêt Interdite qu'il réalisa où il allait.

Après un bref détour par la cabane d'Hagrid, Severus s'enfonça dans la forêt, Crockdur à ses côtés. Il savait où il allait, et était capable de se défendre contre la majorité des dangers de la forêt, mais la sécurité apportée par le molosse lui permettait de baisser sa garde, ce qui était nécessaire pour ce qu'il avait prévu de tenter.

ooooo

Il est bien connu dans le monde sorcier que les licornes se méfient des hommes. C'était, comme Severus le savait parfaitement bien, faux. (Il n'était pas la première personne à faire cette découverte, et ne serait pas le dernier ; la raison précise qui repoussait les licornes, cependant, empêchait la vérité d'être acceptée). L'astuce pour approcher les licornes est un cœur confiant ; s'avancer avec la certitude que, quoi que la licorne puisse faire, tout irait bien. Et une fois que quelqu'un entendait dire que les licornes le rejetteraient… cette confiance était difficile à atteindre.

Severus avait découvert cela grâce à Lily – grâce à l'assurance dans sa voix quand elle avait dit, "Il ne va pas te faire de mal ! Rapproche-toi !" quand ils avaient treize ans. Après la guerre, il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais toucher à nouveau une licorne, jusqu'à une nuit où il avait été tellement ivre et abattu qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, et que le toucher d'une corne l'avait rendu sobre et plein de questions. Depuis, il avait pris l'habitude de leur rendre visite quand il avait besoin de se rappeler que la confiance n'était pas forcément un danger… et apparemment son inconscient avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de cela aujourd'hui.

Il chemina dans la forêt jusqu'à la clairière où il savait que la harde aimait venir paître, espérant que le troupeau n'avait pas été repoussé par les événements du dernier trimestre. Hagrid avait indiqué que les individus tués étaient des mâles, assez âgés pour vivre de façon indépendante ; il espérait donc que les poulains n'avaient pas été directement touchés. Il fut soulagé quand il aperçut les licornes, même si la harde semblait nerveuse. Une fois entré dans la clairière, Severus n'essaya pas d'imposer sa présence, sachant que son humeur n'était pas suffisamment stable pour qu'elles le tolèrent. Il s'assit par terre, ordonna à Crockdur de monter la garde, et commença à méditer.

ooooo

Compte tenu de sa pratique récente, Severus ne fut pas surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il parvint à descendre dans son propre esprit, mais c'était la première fois depuis sa confrontation avec 'Quirrell' qu'il avait tenté de manipuler ses protections mentales. Elles étaient en lambeaux, lacérées autant par le contrecoup que par l'invasion initiale, et il pouvait maintenant voir les signes de la faiblesse provoquée par l'épuisement. C'était inquiétant, et il était urgent d'y remédier, car il ne pouvait pas affronter ses responsabilités sans avoir l'assurance de la sécurité de son esprit. Mais aujourd'hui, un esprit ouvert n'était pas une faille, et il démonta précautionneusement les protections restantes, absorbant l'énergie qu'il pouvait, et se guida vers la détente dans la certitude qu'une rencontre avec les licornes dans cet état ne pouvait avoir que des effets positifs.

Quand il eut abandonné ses doutes et ses peurs, Severus ouvrit les yeux – et sourit, car un poulain à la robe dorée l'observait à moins d'un mètre, pointant les oreilles avec curiosité. "Bonjour," murmura Severus en tendant la main. "Ravi de te rencontrer."

Le poulain s'éloigna d'une pirouette, courant vers sa mère, qui l'observait d'un air bienveillant. Severus attendit patiemment. Si c'était la fin de leur interaction, cela ne le gênait pas. Mais s'il y avait plus à venir, il était prêt.

Et il y _eut_ plus, car au bout d'un moment, le poulain s'approcha à nouveau, curieux et confiant, et vint renifler sa main. Severus le laissa faire, puis tendit la main pour caresser son cou. Le poulain émit un bruit satisfait, baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que la main de Severus soit dans sa crinière, et quand il s'éloigna, il laissa trois crins parfaitement dorés dans la main de Severus.

"Merci pour le cadeau," dit Severus en se relevant, avant de saluer la harde. Rassemblant les crins dans sa main, il les glissa dans sa poche, et repartit à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas rester pour toujours avec les licornes.

* * *

Quand Severus retourna au Manoir Malefoy ce soir-là, il avait des protections de bas niveau intactes autour de son esprit, et un bracelet en crin de licorne autour de son poignet.

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

… le coup des licornes m'a pris par surprise, je vous assure.

Votre avis ?


	8. Suggestion

**Chapitre 8 : Suggestion**

* * *

"Il semble que nous allons faire passer des entretiens pour la positions d'assistant dans le courant de la semaine," annonça Severus, prenant une gorgée du cognac brillant doucement dans son verre. Lui et Lucius s'étaient retirés dans le fumoir du Manoir après le dîner, et étaient maintenant assis dans des fauteuils confortables devant la cheminée.

Lucius inclina la tête. "Félicitations. Oserai-je espérer que vous favoriserez un candidat Serpentard ?"

"Il est entendu que je promouvrai tout candidat que je considérerai être dans les meilleurs intérêts de l'école," répondit Severus, laissant sous-entendre qu'une plus grande portion de Serpentard parmi l'équipe serait une bonne chose pour l'école. Il y avait un biais naturel dans les professions d'enseignement vers les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, mais même les Gryffondor étaient trois contre lui seul.

"Bien sûr," dit Lucius, levant son verre en salut. "À votre jugement impartial."

"À votre généreuse contribution," salua Severus en réponse.

ooooo

Un silence pensif s'installa alors que Severus regardait les bûches craquer dans la cheminée et considérait un sujet de discussion qu'il avait laissé de côté. Même s'il n'y aurait jamais de moment idéal pour l'aborder, cette soirée était appropriée, et ouvrir le sujet maintenant leur laisserait quelques semaines de précaution avant qu'il soit nécessaire d'agir. "Il y a dix ans," commença-t-il, "auriez-vous pu imaginer que la vie après la guerre serait si agréable ?"

"… non," répondit lentement Lucius. "Pas dans la suite immédiate." Dix ans plus tôt, bien sûr, ils étaient encore au milieu des jugements d'après-guerre. Les alliés se tournaient contre leurs alliés, amis et familles se trouvaient condamnés à Azkaban en masse, et même ceux qui échappaient à la condamnation risquaient la pauvreté devant l'absence de personnes souhaitant les employer. Il était tout à fait remarquable qu'autant d'entre eux aient réussi à s'épanouir dans les années suivantes.

"J'ai grandement craint pour Drago," reconnut Severus dans une démonstration de vulnérabilité. "Pour moi-même, bien sûr, et pour nous tous. Mais il semblait particulièrement… injuste que les avantages qui avaient semblé lui garantir un futur brillant lors de sa naissance viennent au contraire le menacer." Il s'interrompit, regardant attentivement Lucius. "Vous avez rencontré un succès remarquable dans vos efforts pour restaurer le pouvoir de la Maison Malefoy, et avec lui le futur de Drago."

Lucius arqua un sourcil, prenant une gorgée de cognac. "Vous me faites paraître bien désintéressé envers mes propres succès," dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Severus inclina la tête, admettant le point. "Peut-être. Mais la fortune de Lord Malefoy est, par extension, la fortune de la Maison Malefoy." Il eut un sourire pincé. "Et nul ne peut nier que vos efforts vous ont rendus tous deux _très_ fortunés."

"Y a-t-il un but à toute cette flatterie ?" demanda Lucius d'une voix traînante.

"Juste ceci," répondit Severus. "Que j'ai perdu le goût pour la guerre que je trouvais si glorieuse dans ma jeunesse, et que je préfère grandement les avancées plus graduelles que vous avez effectuées par la paix."

C'était, d'une certaine manière, une déclaration dangereuse, sous-entendant une déloyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même maintenant, ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Mais maintenant il était confiant (si pas certain) dans le fait que Lucius ne le renierait pas pour cela, et il avait pris la précaution de repousser les sentiments au fond de lui. Severus observa donc simplement Lucius qui s'était levé et faisait face à une peinture de chasse au renard sur le mur, pensif.

ooooo

"Il détient un pouvoir rare celui qui, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut créer une prompte révolution," dit enfin Lucius, et Severus se détendit légèrement. "Nous autres, je le reconnais, sommes mieux servis par une patiente influence."

Severus prit une gorgée de cognac, choisissant prudemment ses prochains mots. "Peut-être est-ce lâche de ma part, mais je… répugnerais à renoncer aux conforts de ma vie présente si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, et que nous soyons à nouveau appelés à ses côtés. C'est une honte, je le sais."

"Ce serait un honneur de le servir à nouveau," dit Lucius d'un ton sec, se tournant brusquement vers lui. "La Grande-Bretagne est toujours corrompue par l'influence moldue, et le non-respect pour les vieilles Maisons se répand de façon alarmante."

"En effet," admit Severus, observant le visage de Lucius avec attention. "Et j'ai admiré votre succès à propos de ces affaires – votre influence sur le Ministère, le Magenmagot et sur Poudlard elle-même ne peut être sous-estimée. Ce n'est pas une exagération de dire que vous avez remédié à tout ce qui a été perdu depuis la guerre, et même davantage." Est-ce que Lucius réalisait qu'il avait fait plus pour les traditionalistes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, en fin de compte ?

"Vous me flattez à nouveau."

Severus eut un sourire en coin. "S'il y a de la flatterie dans la vérité, alors oui, en effet."

"La vérité peut être utilisée pour tromper aussi facilement que les mensonges," fit remarquer Lucius, posant son verre sur la cheminée. "De quoi essayez-vous de me persuader ?"

Et voilà le point clé. Pas que Severus ait prévu de le révéler, pas encore. Mais, s'il réussissait, ce serait le début. "De vous opposer aux risques d'une prochaine guerre," dit-il prudemment. "Si certains éléments… radicaux parmi nos alliés décident qu'elle est nécessaire."

Lucius scruta son visage. "Êtes-vous en train de suggérer la déloyauté envers notre Seigneur ?" demanda-t-il.

Severus finit le reste de son cognac, posa son verre et se leva, croisant le regard de Lucius sans hésitation. "Je vous _suggère_ de réfléchir à ce qui est en jeu," dit-il à voix basse. "S'il _devait_ y avoir une autre guerre, vous auriez beaucoup plus à perdre, et beaucoup moins à gagner."

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Écrire des conversations entre des Serpentard est toujours délicat.


	9. Un nouveau collègue

**Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau collègue**

_Severus Rogue, Maître de Potions, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard et Professeur de Potions à l'école de Poudlard, adresse ses félicitations pour son nouveau rôle à Thomas Mulpepper, Compagnon en Potions, Professeur Assistant en Potions et Botanique à Poudlard._

_Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que le Professeur McGonagall vous a déjà fourni les informations quant à vos tâches en tant que membre du personnel, et je vous conseille de vous adresser directement à elle pour toute question à ce propos. Cependant, en la personne de professeur de Potions et d'une rare addition Serpentard à l'école, je souhaite voir plusieurs points avec vous._

_Premièrement, je joins le programme détaillé des première et seconde années en Potions, avec lequel je vous demande de vous familiariser. Si vous avez des questions à propos de quelque aspect du programme, vous pourrez en discuter avec moi dans mon bureau à Poudlard les mardi ou jeudi soir, que je passerai à l'école pour le reste de l'été._

_Deuxièmement, même si j'ai concédé le fait que vous assistiez le Professeur Chourave dans la préparation de l'année, afin que vous puissiez vous familiariser à nouveau avec les domaines de Botanique dans lesquels vous avez admis des faiblesses, je vous conseille de prendre le temps de faire connaissance avec votre salle de classe et les réserves dans les cachots. Compte tenu de votre expérience dans la boutique d'apothicaire de votre père, j'accepterai les suggestions intelligentes quant à l'organisation des espaces de stockage, mais ne modifiez rien sans mon approbation. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous joindre à moi dans la préparation de produits pour Madame Pomfresh le vendredi après le déjeuner._

_Troisièmement, bien que votre statut de Serpentard ne change aucunement l'autorité que je peux avoir envers vous, et qu'il ne vous est pas demandé de m'assister dans l'encadrement de ses membres, je vous préviens que vous serez jugé en tant que membre de cette Maison, et que je serai jugé à travers vous. Pour le bien de nos élèves, je vous demande par conséquent de vous efforcer de représenter les vertus de notre Maison et d'éviter de représenter ses faiblesses. Vous pouvez discuter de la question avec moi quand il vous plaira._

_Quatrièmement, je vous fais noter que parmi les élèves qui entament leur deuxième année se trouvent plusieurs personnalités assez fortes, et plusieurs de rang élevé. Il est possible que certains d'entre eux cherchent à vous persuader que leur rang ou leur célébrité devrait leur garantir un traitement spécial ou les dispenser d'exigences disciplinaires. C'est faux, et je vous conseille de vous préparer à leur signifier cela fermement et assez tôt, quelle que soit l'importance de leurs parents. Si un parent venait à vous défier à ce sujet, je vous renvoie au Professeur McGonagall, et si besoin, au Professeur Dumbledore._

_Enfin, sur une note pratique, je vous recommande de vous préparer aux températures fraîches qui règnent dans les cachots toute l'année, et de consulter les elfes de maisons du château à propos des raccourcis les plus utiles entre les différents endroits où vous travaillerez._

_Severus Rogue_

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

J'ai une présentation assez détaillée de Thomas Mulpepper et de son histoire dans ma tête, donc n'hésitez pas à poser des questions !

(Vous ferez aussi connaissance bientôt avec Emma Kirby, Professeur Assistante en Sortilèges et Métamorphose)


	10. Deuxième consultation

**Chapitre 10 : Deuxième consultation**

Cette fois, Severus accueillit le Guérisseur Bulstrode dès son arrivée en cheminette, et l'escorta lui-même jusqu'à sa suite. Ils discutèrent poliment de la pluie et du beau temps sur le chemin, mais aucun d'entre eux ne tenta d'aborder le moindre sujet plus important avant qu'ils soient à l'abri d'une porte et des sorts de vie privée de Severus.

"Alors," commença Bulstrode en posant son sac. "Comment allez-vous ? Je vois que vous avez déjà meilleure mine, au moins."

"Je ne suis pas idiot au point d'ignorer l'avis d'un expert quand je peux le suivre," dit Severus d'un ton aigre, masquant son inconfort devant le regard scrutateur de Bulstrode. "Je me sens en meilleur état."

Bulstrode sourit d'un air ironique. "Si vous souhaitez que je fasse d'abord une évaluation magique, je peux le faire," dit-il. "Mais dans un cas comme le vôtre, votre avis subjectif est important. Vous devrez m'en parler avant que je puisse faire mes recommandations."

Severus inclina la tête, admettant la nécessité de la chose. "Très bien."

Les sorts que Bulstrode utilisa cette fois-là étaient plus spécialisés, plus complexes. Il lançait le même sort de diagnostic qu'il avait utilisé lors de leur première rencontre, notait les résultats, puis continuait avec un autre sort pour la même zone, dont Severus avait à peine entendu parler. Il termina avec une série de sorts qui nécessitaient un contact direct de sa baguette, sur la gorge de Severus, sa colonne vertébrale, et sa tempe. (Ce fut un soulagement quand Bulstrode se retira et se concentra sur ses notes. Accepter une telle vulnérabilité n'était pas facile, et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Severus pour reprendre totalement contrôle de lui-même.)

"Eh bien," dit enfin Bulstrode. "Physiquement, au moins, vous avez effectivement progressé. Vous avez repris du poids ; votre cœur n'est plus aussi fatigué ; les humeurs dans votre sang sont plus équilibrés, et par conséquent vos autres organes ont pu récupérer. Cependant, vous êtes à peine dans les limites de l'acceptable dans ces différents domaines, et je n'hésite pas à répéter mes recommandations vis-à-vis de l'exercice et de la nourriture, et de renouveler votre prescription pour le Tonique Bartleby. Je pense qu'à la fin de l'été vous n'en aurez plus vraiment besoin, mais si vous avez des pertes d'appétit pendant l'année scolaire, prenez-en à nouveau afin d'assurer une bonne absorption des nutriments."

Severus n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire montre d'une quelconque faiblesse en étant vu prendre une potion quotidienne lors d'un repas public, mais il y avait des moyens de contourner cela. Et il devait admettre qu'il se sentait moins fatigué et avait ressenti moins de douleurs au cours des dernières semaines que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Mieux valait _paraître_ faible qu'_être_ faible, après tout.

"J'ai aussi noté que votre esprit a commencé à guérir des dégâts provoqués par l'attaque de legilimancie," continua Bulstrode, s'asseyant et regardant Severus d'un air grave. "Avant que vous demandiez, je juge cela selon les signes physiologiques, pas en observant l'esprit directement. Avez-vous remarqué une amélioration ?"

Severus réfléchit soigneusement à sa réponse. "Il n'est plus douloureux d'exercer l'occlumancie," concéda-t-il. "Il y a environ une semaine j'ai choisi de démanteler ce qui restait des protections extérieures et j'ai commencé à les restaurer. Cela a été fatiguant, mais sans épuisement ni douleur."

Bulstrode hocha la tête. "Est-ce aussi le cas de toute autre magie que vous avez utilisée ?"

"En effet."

Le regard de Bulstrode était vif et inquisiteur, même s'il ne prit ni baguette ni plume. "… Je pense que je peux commencer à prévoir un traitement pour le long terme," dit-il enfin. "La bonne nouvelle est que vous serez, sauf circonstances extraordinaires, en état de reprendre le travail à la rentrée – même si je vous conseille toujours de réduire vos tâches autant que possible. L'information qui va moins vous satisfaire est que je ne m'attends pas à pouvoir vous déclarer totalement remis avant la fin de l'été prochain, au minimum."

Severus haussa les sourcils. "Continuez."

"Le problème fondamental," expliqua Bulstrode, "est la question de vos réserves magiques. Vous pouvez les imaginer, si vous voulez, comme un étang où vous puisez de l'eau, qui est rempli par la pluie et les nappes souterraines. La plupart des sorcières et des sorciers puisent de 'l'eau' à une vitesse proche de celle d'arrivée – à l'exception des plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard, dont les 'étangs' sont encore petits. C'est pourquoi nous leur recommandons de ne pas pratiquer la magie pendant l'été ; le repos permet à ces réservoirs de se remplir à nouveau. Quand un sorcier ne se repose _pas_, peu à peu, leurs réserves vont être usées… mais, dans les situations extrêmes, ils pourront être capables d'extraire du pouvoir supplémentaire de leurs réserves physiques et de leur environnement, comme un _aguamenti_ peut condenser de l'eau depuis l'air."

"… mais cela nécessite la présence d'humidité dans l'air," conclut Severus d'un ton las. C'était un principe que tout élève de cinquième année d'un niveau passable pouvait comprendre : la magie ne pouvait pas créer quelque chose à partir de rien. "Vous êtes en train de dire que je devrais m'attendre à plus de fatigue et à avoir besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer jusqu'à ce que mes réserves soient suffisamment restaurées, ce qui sera une question de… mois ?"

Bulstrode écarte les mains d'un air impuissant. "Maître Rogue, si vous persistez à vous pousser aussi fort que vous l'avez fait dans le passé, cela pourrait prendre des années. Si vous êtes prudent, alors oui, quelques mois devraient suffire." Il soupira. "Et il y a un autre souci. Vous présentez des faiblesses causées par des maléfices qui ont besoin, je pense, d'une intervention importante, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque quand vous êtes si fatigué. En particulier compte tenu des complications dans votre cas." Il tapota son avant-bras gauche afin de préciser à quoi il faisait référence. "_Si_ vous n'êtes pas épuisé en juin prochain, alors je préfère commencer le traitement à ce moment là, afin que vous ayez le reste de l'été pour récupérer. Mais cela dépendra de vos précautions pendant l'année scolaire."

C'était là un sujet auquel il fallait bien réfléchir, et discuter (discrètement) avec certains membres du personnel de Poudlard. "Je vais étudier la question," promit Severus. "Quelles sont vos recommandations pour le moment ?"

Bulstrode sortit parchemin, encre et plume, et commença à écrire tout en parlant. "Continuez avec le Tonique Bartleby, l'exercice et la nourriture, comme je vous ai dit. Soyez prudent avec votre usage de la magie : reposez-vous en cas de fatigue, et essayez deux à trois jours par semaine de recourir à votre baguette le moins possible. Une fois par semaine, vous pouvez tester vos capacités, mais pas au point de vous épuiser. Vous semblez bien progresser dans votre travail mental, donc vous pouvez continuer cela, avec les mêmes précautions que l'usage actif de la magie. Est-ce que vous dormez bien les nuits où vous prenez seulement le Régénérateur ?"

Severus hocha la tête, masquant son mécontentement devant les restrictions. Ce n'était pas le fait de Bulstrode ; c'était le résultat naturel d'un excès de travail.

"Bien," dit Bulstrode d'un ton satisfait. "Nous allons vous sevrer du Philtre Calmant, en ce cas – ne pas créer une dépendance. Une nuit sur quatre pour les deux prochaines doses, puis deux doses à cinq jours d'écart, et une fois par semaine pour deux semaines. Remplacez-le avec le Florissant, et quand je vous verrai dans un mois nous commencerons à réduire vos doses de celui-là aussi. Si tout se passe bien, au moment de la rentrée vous serez arrivé à une dose de Florissant selon les besoins, mais si vous avez du mal à dormir, alors c'est prioritaire."

"Merci pour vos conseils," dit Severus en se levant. "Ce sera tout ?"

Bulstrode hocha la tête, rangeant ses affaires avec efficacité. "Ce sera tout," confirma-t-il. "Prenez soin de vous, Maître Rogue – si aucun de mes patients n'avait jamais besoin de moi, je serais un homme heureux."


	11. Administration

**Chapitre 11 : Administration**

À Pompom Pomfresh, Médisorcière de Poudlard, Maîtresse Infirmière, Severus Rogue envoie ses salutations.

Vous serez sûrement ravie d'apprendre que le guérisseur que j'ai consulté pendant les vacances a confirmé plusieurs de vos inquiétudes. Je continuerai à faire appel à lui dans le futur ; je vous prie d'ajouter le Guérisseur Morsulus Bulstrode à mon dossier médical en cas de futur incident.

Mes remerciements,

Severus Rogue

* * *

Severus Rogue, Maître de Potions, Professeur de Potions à Poudlard, et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, envoie ses salutation à Thomas Mulpepper, Compagnon en Potions, Professeur Junior de Potions et Botanique à Poudlard.

Votre suggestion de créer et maintenir une réserve d'ingrédients en plus des réserves pour les cours est une bonne idée. Demandez aux elfes de maison Klimby et Morkin leur aide pour transférer les ingrédients ; je leur indiquerai que vous avez ma permission. Pour éviter toute confusion, établissez un registre nous permettant de noter les retraits à cette réserve ; vous serez responsable de son maintien général et de son organisation.

Votre information à propos des fournisseurs de mandragore a été étudiée par le Professeur Chourave et moi-même et nous avons préparé une demande d'allocation de fonds.

Cordialement,

Severus Rogue.

* * *

À Klimby et Morkin, aux soins d'Argus Rusard, Concierge de Poudlard

M. Thomas Mulpepper a ma permission d'accéder et de réarranger les réserves de potions, et je lui ai indiqué de vous demander de l'aide.

Severus Rogue.

* * *

À Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Severus Rogue, Maître Émérite de Potions, Professeur de Potions à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, envoie ses salutations.

Par la présente, je formule une plainte officielle contre la nomination de M. Gilderoy Lockhart à la position de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il n'a pas de maîtrise, pas même de compagnonnage dans aucun domaine, et même si nous avons déjà mis de côté cette exigence si l'expérience professionnelle le justifie, 'l'expérience' autoproclamée de Lockhart n'est prise au sérieux par aucune personne d'expertise. Il n'a aucune expérience d'enseignement ou de travail avec des enfants.

Qui plus est, son attitude fanfaronne et son comportement séducteur montrent un exemple que ne nous devrions pas encourager nos élèves à suivre, et je suis particulièrement inquiet quant à sa compréhension de la nécessité de décourager les infatuations qu'il provoquera probablement.

J'ai conscience du fait que l'école peine souvent à trouver des candidats appropriés pour l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ; néanmoins j'ai une fois de plus indiqué être prêt à prendre en charge cette matière, si nécessaire, et vous exhorte à reconsidérer la nomination de Lockhart.

Cdlt.

Professeur Severus Rogue.

_NB : Cette lettre a été copiée à la Directrice Adjointe et à la Secrétaire du Conseil d'Administration._

* * *

À Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, le Professeur Severus Rogue envoie ses salutations.

Veuillez trouver ci-joint une demande officielle de la part de Pomona et de moi-même pour l'achat de quatre dizaines de plants de mandragore. Nous avons inclus les prix en nous basant sur le conseil du Professeur Junior Mulpepper, ainsi que des plans de leçon pour les cours de Botanique de la deuxième à la septième année, et des plans de leçon de Potions de sixième et septième année.

Bien à vous,

Severus Rogue

* * *

À Aurora Sinistra, Maîtresse en Astronomie Magique, Professeur d'Astronomie à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Severus Rogue, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, envoie salutations et bons vœux

J'espère que vous profitez de votre voyage en Namibie, et que votre travail de recherche donne des résultats. Je suis sûr que Minerva vous a tenue au courant des événements importants à l'école cet été, mais il y a un sujet qu'elle n'a probablement pas abordé et dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

Comme vous vous rappelez, j'ai passé les derniers jours de l'année scolaire à l'infirmerie à cause d'un accès d'épuisement magique. Les détails sont superflus ; il suffit de dire que remplir mon devoir de protection de l'école a exigé de moi plus que je ne pouvais dépenser à la fin d'une longue année. J'ai été informé par mon guérisseur que, à moins que je m'applique sérieusement à réduire ma charge de travail, je dois m'attendre à atteindre la limite de mes capacités plus souvent dans le futur, et une telle chose pourrait être dangereuse pour ma santé sur le long terme.

Par conséquent, j'ai discuté de cela avec Minerva, Filius et Pomona, et avec l'addition de nos nouveaux professeurs juniors et le remplacement de notre système de patrouille par un système de professeur de garde, mes tâches deviendront espérons-le moins fatigantes. Il serait imprudent, cependant, de ne pas prévoir les contingences.

Accepteriez-vous de prendre la place de mentor auprès de Thomas Mulpepper si un incident critique se produisait pendant l'année scolaire ? En particulier vis-à-vis de l'encadrement de la Maison Serpentard. Bien que je fasse confiance à Minerva pour prendre les bonnes décisions concernant mes cours, la relation des autres Maisons avec Serpentard rend leur encadrement délicat, et une absence soudaine de ma part aggraverait probablement les tensions et les angoisses présentes. Même si vous n'êtes pas une Serpentard vous-même, vous avez déjà fourni une assistance très bienvenue lorsque des soucis entre les Maisons se sont présentés, et je pense que Serpentard a pris l'habitude de vous percevoir comme un parti neutre dans la dynamique inter-maisons. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que, si je n'étais pas disponible, votre soutien pourrait apporter un grand réconfort à M. Mulpepper et à mes élèves.

Ne vous sentez pas obligée d'accepter juste parce que je pense que vous êtes la meilleure option ; réfléchissez à la question aussi longtemps que nécessaire, et je ferai les arrangements adéquats en fonction de votre réponse.

Avec tout mon respect, et mes meilleurs vœux pour le reste de votre été,

Severus Rogue

* * *

À Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Maître Émérite de Potions, Professeur de Potions à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, envoie ses objections les plus vigoureuses à la liste d'ouvrages demandés par M. Lockhart.

Sept livres par élève est une aberration, un délire, de l'extorsion et de la corruption. S'il ne modifie pas sa liste vers un livre par année, je contacterai tous les élèves de ma Maison pour leur conseiller d'établir une bibliothèque partagée.

R.

_NB : Cette lettre __a__ été copiée aux professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave_

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Retour à un de mes formats favoris : épistolaire !

Rogue n'approuve pas Lockhart.


	12. Révéler une menace

**Chapitre 12 : Révéler une menace**

"Je vous dois à tous deux une explication de ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire."

Severus avait passé les trois dernières semaines à poser les bases de cette conversation, offrant des confidences prudentes, recevant en échange des secrets tout aussi précautionneux, Lucius et lui-même testant petit à petit la position d'un allié potentiel. Tout aussi prudemment, il avait observé Narcissa, évaluant ses priorités, sa position vis-à-vis de Drago, de la Maison Malefoy, de Bellatrix et de la Maison Black. Il était temps, estimait-il, de passer à l'étape suivante.

Narcissa, toujours courtoise, posa sa main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et se pencha en avant. "Vous ne nous devez aucune révélation que vous ne souhaitez pas donner, Severus." (Ce qui était, bien sûr, un mensonge très poli. En tant que ses mécènes, les Malefoy pouvaient exiger beaucoup de lui).

"Néanmoins," dit Severus en inclinant poliment la tête. "C'est un récit assez complexe, dont certaines parties n'ont été élucidées qu'après-coup, et je demande donc votre patience."

"Bien sûr," murmura Lucius, l'observant de près.

Et donc, Severus commença à leur raconter l'histoire de Quirinus Quirrell, qui avait entrepris un voyage estival dans les forêts d'Albanie et était rentré pour se présenter à la position de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comment il avait été subtilement, mais de façon perceptible, altéré, ce que la plupart avaient mis sous le coup d'un traumatisme. Le bégaiement, le turban, l'odeur persistante. Et comment Severus avait observé.

Comment Albus avait décidé de placer le Miroir du Rised dans l'école ("Comment ose-t-il ? Parmi des enfants ?") et l'avait protégé avec une série de défis qui permettraient de ralentir un intrus afin de laisser le temps de le capturer avant qu'il puisse atteindre le Miroir lui-même. Comment il avait été compris, mais jamais dit, que le Miroir contenait un trésor encore plus grand au sein de son mystère, et comment Severus avait observé Quirrell chercher une occasion de dérober ce trésor.

Comment Quirrell s'était exprimé comme s'il faisait partie du cercle le plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprochant à Severus de ne pas l'aider. Comment il avait maladroitement attaqué le garçon Potter pendant un match de Quidditch, obsédé par l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment ses actes étaient devenus plus urgents, faisant entrer un troll dans l'école (comme ils l'avaient déterminé ensuite), puis pistant des licornes dans la Forêt Interdite dans le but de les tuer.

Narcissa poussa un petit cri de surprise, le choc sur son visage seulement à demi prétendu.

"Il n'a pas retiré leurs crin ou leur corne," révéla Severus, "ni n'a recueilli le sang pour l'utiliser ou le vendre. Il l'a bu directement de la gorge des licornes, et a laissé le reste s'écouler au sol."

"Et cette… cette créature _infâme_ enseignait à notre Drago ?" s'exclama Narcissa. "Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu ne pas être découverte ?"

Severus inclina la tête. "J'ai le regret de vous informer, Lady Malefoy, qu'il y a pire," dit-il d'un ton grave.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, la magie épaisse dans l'air autour d'elle. "Dites-nous, alors," exigea-t-elle. "Dites-nous ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un tueur de licornes enseignant à _mon enfant_."

Écartant les mains, Severus continua. "Même si je le soupçonnais de méfaits, ce n'est que le soir des derniers examens qu'il a abandonné sa façade. Il a franchi les obstacles, et Filius Flitwick et moi-même nous sommes postés pour le surprendre. Il s'est alors révélé être, non pas un prétendu disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres pris de folie, mais possédé par un esprit qui affirmait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne."

Lucius releva brusquement la tête et Narcissa se tourna vivement vers Severus, sa baguette à la main. "Qu'est. Il. Arrivé."

"Ce n'était pas une véritable possession," expliqua Severus, la voix aussi calme et régulière que toutes les fois où il avait dû rendre un rapport aussi écœurant. "L'esprit n'avait pas pris la forme de Quirrell, mais était devenu un deuxième visage à l'arrière de sa tête. Pour qui avait contemplé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa vraie grandeur, cela ne semblait qu'une grotesque imitation, mais Quirrell était pleinement convaincu. Quand il devenu clair que je n'allais pas assister Quirrell dans sa 'quête', le spectre a attaqué mon esprit, et le contrecoup quand Flitwick a assommé Quirrell m'a fait perdre connaissance." Il regarda Narcissa droit dans les yeux. "Si vous me le demandez, je le jurerai sur ma magie : le spectre a été englouti par un Détraqueur, et Quirrell est à présent à Azkaban. Aucun d'entre deux ne présente plus de danger pour Drago."

Il y eut un long, très long silence.

"Lucius," dit enfin Narcissa d'une voix froide. "_Occupe-toi_ de cela. Nos _véritables_ alliés savent quelles sont leurs priorités. Je ne laisserai pas des fous mettre en danger _notre fils_ au nom d'un Seigneur dont ils ne comprennent aucunement l'héritage."

Severus inclina la tête. "Je pense qu'il est mieux pour moi de vous laisser discuter de cela en privé, Lady Malefoy, Lord Malefoy," dit-il d'une voix habituée à cet exercice. "Je vous présente mes excuses pour vous avoir apporté de telles nouvelles."

"Révéler une menace ne nécessite pas d'excuses," répondit Lucius d'une voix aussi calme que ses yeux ne l'étaient pas. "Vous pouvez nous laisser."

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Narcissa m'a complètement prise par surprise quand elle s'est emparée de ce chapitre. Elle est fabuleuse.


	13. L'espion

**Chapitre 1****3**** : L'espion**

**Note de l'autrice :**

Avertissement : Severus aborde avec Dumbledore le problème d'avoir laissé Harry aux mains d'une famille maltraitante ; Dumbledore est sûr que tout va bien se passer.

* * *

C'était le deuxième mercredi de juillet, et Severus était Impasse du Tisseur. Seulement pour récupérer certains ingrédients, bien sûr ; il ne gardait pas de tels produits au Manoir Malefoy, ni dans ses quartiers à Poudlard s'il n'y était pas présent. L'Impasse du Tisseur, au contraire, était peu connue, et très, très bien protégée.

Brossant la cendre de ses robes, Severus sortit de la cheminée et se dirigea vers la porte secrète qui donnait accès aux escaliers. Un autre été, il aurait simplement modifié ses robes, mais cette année, il utiliserait plutôt la garde-robe moldue qu'il avait rassemblée.

Le costume noir qu'il enfila lui allait bien, et avait été soigneusement modifié pour permettre un accès rapide à sa baguette. La longueur de ses cheveux le faisait paraître un peu excentrique, mais c'était toléré chez les gens riches, et c'était ce que son costume laissait entendre. Une mallette de cuir noir complétait l'ensemble ; elle contenait certains objets qui seraient utiles plus tard, en cas de besoin. Satisfait, Severus redescendit, et emprunta la cheminée vers le numéro 7, Allée des Glycines, Little Whinging.

Privet Drive était, comme les quatre précédentes fois où il était venu, insupportablement uniforme. La seule variation entre les maisons se trouvait dans le choix des fleurs et le motif des rideaux. Enfin, d'un point de vue non magique. Si quelqu'un avait tenté un sort de clairomancie, le numéro 4 aurait donné l'impression qu'une bombe y avait explosé. Severus avait essayé une fois, curieux de voir les protections que Dumbledore voulait absolument voir maintenues, et l'amas de résidus et d'éclaboussures de magie accidentelle l'avait découragé de tenter à nouveau.

Ce jour là il remonta la rue d'un pas ferme, utilisant l'occlumancie pour s'assurer de recueillir chaque détail, tourna au coin, et marcha jusqu'à un banc du parc de la rue des Magnolias. S'asseyant et ouvrant sa mallette, il laissa sa baguette glisser dans sa main et murmura quelques sorts pour détecter les témoins et distraire les curieux, avant de la ranger et de sortir un épais téléphone portable.

C'était le téléphone qui nécessitait l'emploi de ce déguisement particulier, comme à peu près les seules personnes en utilisant étaient des hommes d'affaires. L'idée venait de Ted Tonks, et Severus était allé consulter Filius pour une aide discrète avec les sorts appropriés. L'objet ne fonctionnait pas vraiment comme un téléphone, mais l'écran avait été modifié et ensorcelé pour se raccrocher à un miroir de communication, activé uniquement par la pression d'une série de touches, donc le résultat était le même. Comme c'était l'après-midi d'un mercredi sur deux, la personne avec le miroir attendrait son appel.

o

Severus composa la séquence de touches appropriée et plaça le téléphone à son oreille, attendant la réponse.

"Professeur Rogue !" entendit-il enfin. "Bonjour."

"Andy," dit-il d'une voix calme (cela pouvait être le nom d'un certain nombre d'hommes d'affaires). "Comment allez-vous ?"

"Harry va très bien," répondit-elle. Il y eut un bruit fracassant à l'arrière-plan, et Severus entendit un faible _'Désolée, Maman !'_ d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. "Nymphadora est venue nous voir cet après-midi," continua Andromeda. "Harry l'aime bien, je crois."

"C'est une amélioration substantielle par rapport au précédent," dit Severus avec une grimace. Le garçon Dursley et sa bande de loubards venaient régulièrement dans ce parc, et il les avait observés plus d'une fois. Sale gosse. "L'action progresse toujours ?"

Andromeda soupira d'un air vexé. "Ted et moi sommes _guérisseurs_, Rogue, et c'est un enfant sorcier. Je trouve insultant que vous puissiez penser que sa santé ne s'améliorerait _pas_. Le simple fait de le nourrir à sa faim suffirait. Des nouvelles de Poudlard que je devrais connaître ?"

"Le nouveau chargé de la sécurité est un crétin fini," dit Severus d'un ton acerbe. "Avec une bien trop haute opinion de lui-même."

"Est-ce un souci ?"

"Je pense qu'il est _véritablement_ crétin," la rassura Severus. "Même s'il y a un bénéfice potentiel à lui chercher une alternative. Le chef du département ne voit pas de problème."

"Bien," dit Andromeda d'une voix ferme. "Tant que Harry est ici, il va de mieux en mieux, il reprend du poids et il correspond avec ses amis. Ted lui raconte comment c'était à Poudlard pour un né de Moldus, avec l'aide de Nymphadora. La seule chose pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas l'aider sont les affaires de la Maison Potter – nous ne parvenons pas à accéder à quoi que ce soit dans cette situation."

Severus plissa les lèvres. "C'est un sujet de priorité basse comparé à nos autres projets, mais je vais me renseigner."

Andromeda soupira à nouveau. "Pendant que vous y êtes, pouvez-vous vous 'renseigner' à propos de ses protections de hiboux ? Le fait qu'il n'ait pas été noyé sous le courrier de ses fans est probablement une bonne chose, mais il ne se rappelle aucun contact avec quelqu'un d'_autre_, non plus, et ces lettres ont bien dû aller quelque part. Et ces derniers jours, les lettres venant de ses amis semblent avoir du mal à nous parvenir."

"Je vais regarder ça." Les causes possibles étaient inquiétantes, mais pas urgentes. Il était presque certain que c'était le fait de Dumbledore. "Bon après-midi, Andy."

Il y eut une pause, et Severus imagina Andromeda en train de rouler des yeux. "Je vous reparlerai mercredi après-prochain, Rogue."

Il était, pensa-t-il en mettant fin au sort et en rangeant le téléphone, très satisfaisant de travailler avec des personnes capables d'être discrètes.

o

Severus traîna dans le quartier pendant encore une heure, prenant soin de croiser le regard de Pétunia quand il passa devant le numéro 4 en revenant vers l'Allée des Glycines. Elle avait l'air furieux et pâlit en le voyant, mais lui rendit son regard d'un air féroce, et Severus était pratiquement certain qu'elle respecterait leur accord. Prétendre qu'elle et son ordure de mari avaient toujours la garde de leur neveu était un petit prix à payer pour retirer de leurs vies toutes les choses 'anormales'. Ce n'était pas une solution qu'il pourrait maintenir jusqu'à la majorité du garçon, mais c'était assez solide pour durer tout l'été, au moins. Une année de plus pouvait apporter de nombreuses possibilités.

* * *

Severus retourna à Poudlard par le même chemin qu'à l'aller : cheminette depuis la maison d'Arabella Figg vers l'Impasse du Tisseur, récupération de ses vêtements ordinaires, et un second trajet en cheminette vers ses quartiers à Poudlard. Là, il médita, mettant au point la narration de son après-midi dans son esprit, ajoutant des images et des sons, et enfermant la vérité profondément dans un recoin obscur de sa mémoire. Quand il se sentit prêt, il monta les nombreux, nombreux escaliers vers le bureau du Directeur.

"Severus !" l'accueillit Dumbledore, souriant béatement quand Severus entra d'un pas vif dans son bureau, ses robes claquant derrière lui. "De retour de votre visite à M. Potter, je présume ?"

"Je ne rends pas 'visite' à M. Potter." Severus s'assit, croisant les mains sur ses genoux. "Compte tenu du fait que vous avez promis à sa tante que vous n'alliez pas interférer, je n'ai pas le choix." Il fit une grimace à la mention de Pétunia Evans, qui avait évolué d'une enfant désagréable et mesquine vers une adulte encore plus désagréable et mesquine.

"Nous devons faire des sacrifices pour assurer la sécurité de Harry, Severus." Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, ne voyant visiblement pas le besoin de justifier son assertion. "Je suis sûr que Harry va bien."

Severus haussa un sourcil narquois. "Il n'allait pas 'bien' pendant les dix années que je le pensais passer avec une famille d'accueil sorcière," dit-il d'un ton sec. "Je ne vois pas ce qui vous rend si confiant dans le fait qu'il ira bien pendant un été durant lequel il n'a aucun moyen de se défendre contre une famille haineuse et maltraitante !"

Dumbledore resta impassible, comme lors des versions précédentes de cette discussion. "A-t-il été blessé ?" demanda-t-il. "Je sais que vous avez mis en place un système de communication d'urgence si besoin."

"Absolument pas." La pensée fugitive d'une brosse à dents qui agirait comme signal de détresse si elle était brisée fut soigneusement cachée derrière les protections mentales de Severus avant de croiser le regard de Dumbledore.

"Bien sûr que non, mon garçon," dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Au temps pour moi. Lors de vos visites à Little Whinging, avez-vous vu des preuves de blessure ou de malnutrition ?"

Severus plissa les lèvres. "Pas encore," articula-t-il. "Mais je ne pense pas que ces protections apparemment miraculeuses en vaillent le coup." Il se leva. "Ce que je compte bien vous rappeler chaque fois que nous nous reverrons jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de placer le garçon ailleurs !" Il se tourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta à la voix de Dumbledore derrière lui :

"Lily serait fière de vous, Severus."

Il y eut une longue pause. Enfin, Severus prit une grande inspiration et dit à voix basse, "Ne prétendez pas me dire de quoi Lily serait ou ne serait pas fière."

Il sortit d'un pas vif, et la porte se ferma derrière lui.

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Ce chapitre a été vraiment amusant à écrire, montrant beaucoup de la maîtrise de Severus. Au cas où ça ne serait pas clair, il y a plusieurs niveaux de mensonge dans la conversation avec Dumbledore à la fin – Severus a besoin que Dumbledore croie que Harry est toujours chez les Dursley, ce qui signifie que Dumbledore doit le voir réagir comme si c'était le cas.


	14. Fleury et Bott

**Chapitre 14 : Fleury et Bott**

BAGARRE À LA LIBRAIRIE : LUCIUS MALEFOY ATTAQUÉ PAR ARTHUR WEASLEY

Une foule de clients faisant leurs courses de rentrée à Fleury et Bott a été hier perturbée quand un différend entre Lord Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley a dégénéré non pas jusqu'aux baguettes mais jusqu'aux coups.

"Ils étaient en train de parler, super nerveux comme ça, et puis Weasley s'est jeté sur lui !" a rapporté un observateur (qui souhaite rester anonyme). "L'a balancé en plein dans un tas de livres – l'a fait un sacré bazar, même."

La rixe a rapidement été interrompue par Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des lieux de Poudlard, qui s'est interposé entre les deux hommes, mais pas avant que soient renversées plusieurs étagères, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique parmi la foule venue profiter de la séance de dédicace proposée par Gilderoy Lockhart. M. Lockhart, auteur, aventurier, et nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, a commenté que s'il n'avait pas été gêné par la foule, il aurait pu mettre fin à la rixe dès le début.

Lord Malefoy escortait son fils Drago, élève de Poudlard entrant en deuxième année et Héritier de la Maison Malefoy, tandis que Weasley était accompagné par sa femme Molly, leurs fils Frederick, George, Ronald, et leur fille Ginevra, tous élèves de Poudlard. Des témoins ont rapporté que Harry Potter, entrant en deuxième année à Poudlard en compagnie de l'Héritier Malefoy et du plus jeune garçon Weasley, se trouvait également sur les lieux.

Bien que les témoins n'aient pas rapporté le contenu de la discussion entre Weasley et Lord Malefoy, il est permis de croire qu'elle était liée au récent Acte de Protection des Moldus, proposé par M. Weasley en sa qualité de directeur du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu. Lord Malefoy s'est fortement opposé à cet acte de loi, argumentant que la majorité des objets visés par la régularisation sont des souvenirs familiaux précieux conservés hors de portée des Moldus. L'acte a néanmoins reçu le soutien du groupe de votes Londubat-Abbott-Prewett, et sera probablement accepté lors de la session d'août.

Interrogé, Lord Malefoy a nié cette assertion. "M. Weasley et moi-même avons eu un désaccord philosophique, pas politique. Cependant, je trouve inquiétant qu'un employé du Ministère présentant des préjudices aussi évidents contre les familles nobles soit en position de proposer des lois au Magenmagot."

Arthur Weasley a décliné tout commentaire.

* * *

_À suivre..._

**Note de l'autrice :**

Je sais que Hermione et ses parents étaient présents – mais c'est quelque chose que la Gazette du Sorcier ne prend pas en compte.


	15. Délégation

**Chapitre 15 : Délégation**

Pomona Chourave avait, techniquement, deux bureaux. Sa salle de travail, accolée aux serres, baignant dans l'odeur de terre et de mousse, les murs couverts d'étagères et de placards accueillants des pots, des outils et des potions ; un porte-manteau près de la porte pour ranger la tenue robuste qu'elle enfilait par dessus ses vêtements propres pour travailler. Par comparaison, le salon de ses quartiers était un endroit propre et confortable, dans les tons de bruns et d'ors, avec un bureau casé dans un coin, une bibliothèque pleine de textes de référence (et de quelques romans) contre le mur, et trois fauteuils moelleux autour d'une petite cheminée. C'était là qu'elle notait les devoirs, qu'elle recevait les élèves, et, ce soir-là, qu'elle partageait du thé et des crumpets avec Severus Rogue.

"Est-ce que le travail de M. Mulpepper vous a apporté satisfaction ?" demanda Severus alors qu'elle sortait les crumpets de la cheminée et les faisait flotter vers une assiette.

Pomona roula des yeux. "Oh, appelez-le Thomas," insista-t-elle. "Vous n'allez pas passer toute l'année à l'appeler M. Mulpepper."

"Cette formalité est une forme de courtoisie, Pomona," répondit Severus d'une voix froide. "Et nécessaire, compte tenu du fait qu'il a été mon élève." Il avait prévu de bien faire comprendre que l'autorité de M. Mulpepper devait être respectée ; cela lui épargnerait des soucis sur le long terme.

"Balivernes," dit Pomona, pointant le couteau à beurre vers lui. "Appelez-le par son prénom, vous l'apprécierez davantage. Un crumpet ?"

"Non, merci."

"Comme vous voulez." Elle transféra un crumpet sur sa propre assiette et prit une bouchée qu'elle savoura visiblement. "Et en réponse à votre question, il s'en sort très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de lui confier les deuxième et troisième cycle, mais ce n'est pas son travail, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Non, cela me convient parfaitement de lui confier les deux premières années, et pas seulement parce que cela allège mon travail. Il semble avoir un excellent caractère."

"Il est grégaire, c'est vrai," reconnut Severus. "Pensez-vous qu'il sera capable de gérer les… personnalités délicates parmi les deuxième année ?"

Pomona eut un petit rire. "Tous les petits héritiers nobles, vous voulez dire ? Je pense qu'on verra bien. Je lui ai parlé des élèves, de leurs personnalités, leurs rivalités et tout le tintouin, et il n'est pas impressionné, au moins. Je pense qu'il saura les prendre."

Severus hocha la tête. Ils verraient bien.

"Franchement, je suis plus inquiète pour les autres élèves," continua Pomona. "C'est un beau jeune homme ; il risque de donner des idées aux quatrième et cinquième année."

Severus fit la grimace. Oui, un élégant jeune homme avec un grand sourire allait sûrement attirer l'attention des élèves, surtout s'il était amical. Même _lui_ avait eu un ou deux admirateurs au fil des années, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour être inapprochable. "Mieux vaut des idées à propos de Mulpepper qu'à propos de Lockhart," dit-il d'une voix sombre. Lockhart avait été un jeune paon narcissique à Poudlard, et il semblait l'être resté.

Pomona mordit dans son crumpet en grimaçant. "Oh oui, je vais garder un œil sur celui-là," marmonna-t-elle. "Il prendra toute cette admiration comme s'il le méritait, je vous le parie."

Severus fit la moue, et nota mentalement de discuter de ce sujet avec les préfets. "Pensez-vous que Mlle Kirby aura des ennuis ?" demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet. Emma Kirby était la nouvelle professeur assistante de Sortilèges et Métamorphose, une jeune femme issue d'une famille mineure du Magenmagot, avec des ambitions académiques. Alors que M. Mulpepper était grand, avec la peau et les cheveux sombres, Mlle Kirby était une fluette jeune femme blonde aux yeux clairs. Son apparence rappelait une modeste jeune noble, mais Severus avait détecté des signes de l'entêtement Poufsouffle, et une volonté de fer.

"Hmpf. Probablement," grommela Pomona. "Décourager les bêtises des adolescents est différent d'avoir affaire aux hommes adultes, même si je n'ai pas eu à le faire depuis des années. Je pourrais conseiller à Aurora de lui parler."

"Bonne idée." Aurora était une des plus jeunes femmes de l'équipe, et avait dû se dépêtrer d'un certain nombre d'adolescents énamourés.

"Bon, maintenant," dit Pomona, regardant Severus avec fermeté, "et si vous me disiez pour quelles raisons vous aurez besoin de Thomas pendant l'année, que je sache ce que je peux lui demander."

Severus haussa un sourcil.

Pomona roula des yeux. "Allons, Severus, vous savez que ce château est une basse-cour à commérages. Pompom s'inquiète pour vous, et je n'ai pas besoin d'une formation de guérisseuse pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Si je sais ce que c'est, je peux compenser."

C'était un argument sensé, et Severus savait pertinemment qu'il était très peu probable que Pomona abandonne quand elle avait une idée en tête. "… très bien," admit-il (ignorant son sourire satisfait). "J'ai été informé du fait que ma… réaction dramatique aux événements de la fin de l'année dernière était le résultat d'un excès de travail chronique," avoua-t-il, "et j'ai reçu des instructions très strictes de réduire ma charge de travail afin de permettre à mes réserves de se reconstituer. Rien d'autre de particulièrement inquiétant."

"Mis à part le fait que vous faites le travail d'environ cinq personnes ici et que nous le savons tous ?" demanda Pomona d'un ton ironique.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle soupira, tapotant du bout des doigts l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. "Eh bien, l'excès de travail est assez simple à régler," dit-elle. "Pas forcément facile, entendez bien, mais simple. Vous avez Thomas pour les première et deuxième années, ce qui constitue environ un tiers de votre charge de cours ; c'est un début. Quelles autres tâches lui avez-vous confiées ?"

La difficulté, Severus avait réalisé, était d'identifier les tâches dont il pouvait raisonnablement se séparer. "Il va prendre en charge la réserve principale d'ingrédients," avança-t-il, mais c'était là tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

Pomona n'était pas impressionnée. "Et c'est tout ?"

"Que proposez-vous d'autre ?" Sa question était sincère. Pomona était particulièrement douée pour la logistique et la prise en compte des compétences et goûts de chacun.

Sans surprise, elle eut immédiatement une suggestion. "Faites-le s'occuper des ingrédients pour Pompom, bien sûr ! Il veut en faire sa carrière, il appréciera l'exercice. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire alors est le contrôle de la qualité, ce qui est bien plus facile."

"… vous marquez un point," reconnut Severus. Les réserves de potions pour l'école lui prenaient un certain temps ; de plus, le besoin augmentait en cas de crise, alors qu'on avait besoin de lui ailleurs.

"Bien sûr que oui," dit fermement Pomona. "Prenez-vous un autre protégé cette année ?"

"Pénélope Deauclaire a accepté mon invitation, et bien sûr Jennifer Li, qui commence sa septième année." Il fit une pause et admit, "Cependant, normalement elles m'aideraient surtout à noter les devoirs des première et deuxième années." L'assister dans son travail en échange du mentorat était un marché que ses protégés avaient jusque là jugé équitable ; l'arrivée de M. Mulpepper dans l'équipe allait sensiblement modifier la nature de cet échange.

Pomona fit claquer sa langue, pensive. "Alors, essayez de confier à Deauclaire les troisième année, et donnez les quatrième à Li," suggéra-t-elle. "Au minimum, ce seront des révisions pour elles, et cela vous dégagera du temps. Si vous les entraînez correctement, vous aurez beaucoup moins à faire ensuite."

"Vous ne pensez pas que l'écart est trop court ?" demanda Severus. Il avait hésité.

"Ce sont trois ans, et avant les BUSEs," fit remarquer Pomona. "Elles s'en sortiront très bien."

"… je vais y réfléchir."

Pomona hocha fermement la tête, refermant le sujet. "Bien, je sais que Minerva a changé notre organisation pour que les Directeurs de Maisons ne soient plus en charge des patrouilles de nuit ou des expéditions à Pré-au-Lard, c'est déjà ça. Vous avez prévenu vos préfets ?"

"Je rencontrerai Burke et Rothley le jour de la rentrée, mais j'ai envoyé une lettre avec les informations de base, et ils savent ce que j'attends d'eux." Les préfets remplissaient un rôle vital dans la gestion des affaires entre élèves qui autrement lui prendraient beaucoup de temps. Bien sûr, Severus restait accessible, mais l'effet du triage était significatif. "Je conserve les mêmes horaires de bureau."

Pomona hocha la tête, se reculant dans son fauteuil. "Presque personne ne vient à ces moments, de toute façon. C'est l'occasion de noter les devoirs."

"Mm."

Elle inclina la tête, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. "Et pour les retenues ?"

Severus roula des yeux. "Je n'imposerai pas cette corvée à quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle éclata de rire. "Je ne vais pas prétendre être déçue, mais si vous en avez besoin, vous pouvez me les envoyer," proposa-t-elle. "J'ai toujours du fumier à pelleter."

Severus secoua la tête. Avec ses responsabilités ainsi étalées devant lui et réparties entre Mulpepper, ses protégées et ses préfets, la perspective de l'année à venir était nettement moins intimidante. "Du moment que nous n'avons pas une répétition de l'année dernière," dit-il, "les additions à l'équipe devraient être suffisantes pour alléger ma charge de travail."

Pomona hocha la tête, prenant un autre crumpet. "Eh bien, les chances qu'un spectre de Vous-Savez-Qui possède quelqu'un et répande le chaos dans l'école sont assez faibles. Peut-être que nous aurons de la chance et que l'année sera paisible."

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Il reste encore un chapitre avant de pouvoir commencer l'année scolaire ! (Seigneur, que cet été fut long)

**Note de la traductrice :**

Les crumpets sont des petites brioches sans sucre anglaises, cuites à la poêle dans un moule circulaire.


	16. Départ du Manoir

**Chapitre 16 : Départ du Manoir**

"Vous nous quittez, Severus ?" Lucius fit le tour de la chambre d'amis que Severus avait occupée pendant l'été, notant les armoires ouvertes, la malle et le sac. "La rentrée n'est pas avant trois jours."

Severus agita sa baguette, et une pile de livres s'installa dans sa malle. "Les élèves n'arrivent pas avant mardi," répondit-il, "mais les préparatifs sont déjà bien en train. On aura besoin de moi à l'école." Il inclina légèrement la tête. "Et puis, je ne voudrais pas faire intrusion dans les derniers jours que vous et Drago allez passer ensemble avant son départ."

Lucius eut un maigre sourire. "Vous ne faites aucunement intrusion, Severus," rétorqua-t-il. "Je préfère largement vous offrir une place dans ma maison plutôt que vous savoir dans cette… maison _moldue_ que vous avez hérité."

Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment protester contre le jugement de Lucius. L'Allée du Tisseur était un endroit sordide. " Néanmoins," dit-il, "je vous adresse ma gratitude."

Acceptant la courtoisie comme elle lui était due, Lucius regarda à nouveau autour de lui, et émit un petit bruit désapprobateur. "Franchement, l'elfe qui a repassé ses robes devrait s'exercer sur ses propres mains avant de toucher un autre vêtement," marmonna-t-il. "Jimkin !"

Un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce et s'inclina – l'elfe personnel de Lucius, si les souvenirs de Severus étaient exacts.

"Assure-toi que les affaires de Severus sont repassées proprement avant son départ."

"Oui, Lord Malefoy." L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau profondément et disparut (ainsi que la plupart des vêtements de Severus) avec un claquement de doigts.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait jugé l'état de ses robes parfaitement correct, mais il avait bien conscience que Lucius était plus maniaque. Une maniaquerie, il le savait, qui augmentait quand Lucius était nerveux à propos de quelque chose. "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont vous désireriez me parler avant mon départ ?" offrit-il. "Vous pouvez vous joindre à moi, si vous le souhaitez."

"Perceptif, comme toujours," murmura Lucius, fermant la porte et sortant sa baguette de sa manche. "Si je peux conjurer une barrière de sécurité ?"

Severus écarta les mains en signe d'invite. Les protections de Lord Malefoy étaient toujours les plus fortes sur les terres Malefoy, et en effet, la magie qui jaillit de la baguette de Lucius sembla se fondre dans les murs. Severus attendit patiemment que Lucius révèle ce qu'il avait en tête.

"… J'ai mis en marche quelques actions," dit enfin Lucius à la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur les terres du manoir. "Des actions qui seraient vues de façon défavorable par certaines personnes avec qui j'ai été précédemment associé."

Severus inclina la tête. "Pensez-vous avoir agi avec imprudence ?" demanda-t-il.

Une ombre de sourire plissa un coin de la bouche de Lucius. "Vous avez été très persuasif," admit-il. "J'aurais pu, peut-être, avoir choisi des méthodes plus prudentes, mais j'ai préféré ce qui garantissait le meilleur résultat."

"Alors il est prudent de rendre le chemin que vous avez choisi aussi sûr que possible," répondit Severus, "soit en neutralisant vos opposants, soit en les persuadant de devenir vos alliés."

"Narcissa a pris cette tâche en main." Lucius tourna légèrement la tête, offrant à Severus un sourire ironique. "Je dois être l'appât."

C'était une stratégie intelligente. Narcissa Black, l'épouse de Lord Malefoy, pouvait dire et faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas. "Et cela vous contrarie de devenir le roi de l'échiquier ?" demanda Severus.

Lucius rit. "Le roi est une cible, et il est entravé," dit-il. "Être la reine était bien plus confortable."

"Mais ces deux positions," fit remarquer Severus, "sont préférables à celle d'un pion."

Lucius se tourna totalement vers Severus, ses yeux gris brillant en rencontrant son regard Severus. "Tout à fait vrai," murmura-t-il. "Tout à fait vrai."

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Ainsi s'achève l'été.

Oui, Lucius est un salaud avec ses elfes de maison. Dobby, je pense, occupe une place de 'souillon' à la cuisine et ne monte quasiment jamais à l'étage.


	17. Disparition

**Chapitre 17 : Disparition**

Alors que des réunions informelles de l'équipe avaient lieu pendant l'été, c'était la réunion de dix heures le premier septembre qui marquait vraiment le début de l'année scolaire pour le personnel de Poudlard. À cette étape, tout le monde (idéalement) était revenu de leurs voyages d'été, et les nouveaux membres du personnel avaient été choisis et avaient fait connaissance avec l'école. Les élèves, ils le savaient, se préparaient au voyage vers le nord, et les elfes de maison préparaient le banquet de rentrée.

La réunion avait commencé avec la présentation des nouveaux collègues (le baratin prétentieux de Lockhart le rendait déjà peu populaire), Albus avait fait montre de ses talents d'orateur, et Minerva présentait le plan du reste de la journée.

"… L'Express vient de quitter Kings Cross, donc nous avons six heures avant que les élèves arrivent à Pré-au-Lard," dit-elle d'une voix pressée, tendant à la ronde des rouleaux de parchemin. "Nous allons commencer par des révisions des premiers soins d'urgence avec Pompom, puis après le déjeuner Argus nous présentera les nouveaux objets interdits à la possession et comment contrôler les plus populaires. À quinze heures, nous discuterons du système de points et des retenues appropriées, afin d'assurer l'homogénéité des traitements, et s'il nous reste du temps après cela, Irma-"

Une grue argentée traversa le mur et se posa sur la table devant Severus. "Un problème requiert votre attention de toute urgence," dit la voix d'Andromeda Tonks, alors que toute la table s'était immobilisée avec stupéfaction. "Contactez-moi immédiatement."

Severus reposa la liasse de parchemins qu'il tenait et se leva brusquement, ignorant le grincement de sa chaise sur le sol de pierre. "Veuillez excuser mon départ," dit-il d'une voix froide, son esprit travaillant déjà à toute vitesse avant même de sortir de la pièce. Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ?

* * *

"… les Granger vérifient le côté moldu de la barrière, et Arthur est allé au Terrier au cas où il se serait retrouvé là-bas."

Severus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, le 'téléphone' à l'oreille. (Le fait d'avoir dû passer par l'Impasse du Tisseur pour le récupérer l'avait fortement irrité). "Personne d'autre n'a signalé de souci avec le réseau de Cheminette ce matin," grogna-t-il. "Vous avez dit qu'il a parlé clairement, et qu'il avait déjà utilisé le réseau. C'était une interception volontaire, ce qui est possible _uniquement_ si quelqu'un savait _quelle_ cheminée il utilisait."

"Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ?" demanda Andromeda. "J'ai contacté Fol-Œil, il est allé à la Régie au cas où il serait possible de le repérer."

Severus serra les dents. "_Pourquoi _a-t-il fallu une demi-heure avant qu'on remarque qu'il avait disparu ?" Toute piste de transplanage serait maintenant totalement indéchiffrable, si le kidnappeur était quelqu'un d'à peu près compétent.

"Vous avez vu les cheminées de Kings Cross le jour de la rentrée ?" répliqua Andromeda sur le même ton. "Pendant les dix premières minutes, ça aurait pu être une question de trafic. Ou de nervosité de la part de Harry. Aucun de nous ne pouvait traverser sans risquer d'être avec lui à l'arrivée, et Ted ne pouvait pas passer d'appel, cela aurait attiré l'attention. Dieu merci il y avait les Weasley – Percy a pris la malle de Harry avec lui, et Molly est restée à la gare au cas où. Nous essayons de garder la cheminée ouverte pour le cas où Harry essaie de nous contacter, mais…"

"Mais il a déjà été intercepté de cette façon." Un enfant avec un peu de jugeote ne prendrait pas le risque, et le garçon était suffisamment intelligent.

Il y eut une pause. "Nous nous retrouvons tous ici à midi pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire." La voix d'Andromeda était tendue. "Je préfère que vous restiez à Poudlard – il essaiera de s'y rendre, s'il le peut."

S'il le pouvait. Severus n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu retenir le garçon, mais il le devait. "Gardez le miroir ouvert pendant la réunion, alors," dit-il.

"Bien sûr."

o

Il y eut un petit bruit, comme si le miroir avait été posé quelque part, et Severus entendit un léger froissement de tissu comme Andromeda (probablement) traversait la pièce. Le craquement d'un feu fut suivi par un bruit sourd, quelques pas, et un long silence avant que Ted Tonks murmure faiblement, "Je suis désolé, Andy."

Andromeda dit quelque chose en réponse, mais Severus n'entendit pas. Quelques instants plus tard, il y eut un autre bruit, et la voix caractéristique de Molly Weasley disant, "Oh, Andromeda, n'est-ce pas _épouvantable ? _Ce pauvre garçon – mais je suis sûre que nous allons rapidement le trouver, il ne peut pas être parti bien loin. Il s'est probablement juste perdu !" D'autres bruits de pas, et le raclement d'une chaise sur un plancher de bois. "J'ai contacté Arthur au Terrier avant de venir, donc il devrait être ici dans une minute."

Andromeda s'éclaircit la gorge, et Severus crut entendre un certain amusement dans sa voix lorsqu'elle dit, "le professeur Rogue nous entend, au fait, grâce à ce miroir."

"Oh, très bien, tu as pu le joindre," dit Ted d'une voix lasse. "Des idées, professeur ?"

Severus plissa les lèvres. "Les possibilités sont trop vastes," répondit-il d'une voix sèche. "La plupart des gros joueurs étaient à la gare ce matin avec leurs enfants, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'engager quelqu'un. Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune information qui nous permettrait de deviner les intentions, et donc l'identité du kidnappeur. Nous pouvons seulement conclure que qui que ce soit, ils ont su d'une façon ou d'une autre que le garçon allait se rendre sur le quai depuis votre cheminée."

"Allons, nous pouvons conclure plus que cela," Severus avait entendu Arthur Weasley arriver pendant qu'il parlait et il semblait qu'il avait des idées à partager. "Le réseau des cheminées est un système complexe – il y a des façons simples et d'autres plus compliques de le manipuler. Nous savons que la connexion n'a pas été bloquée à l'origine, car il n'est pas resté bloqué dans la cheminée. Nous savons que les cheminées de la gare n'étaient pas bloquées, et qu'il n'y avait aucun souci de réseau à ce niveau, car tous les autres voyageurs ont pu passer. Il est presque impossible de séparer la signature magique d'un individu des autres signatures présentes pendant le trajet, ce qui signifie que cela s'est passé _soit_ entre la cheminée d'ici et l'échange, ou entre l'échange et la cheminée du quai. Agir ici nécessite de franchir vos protections, et agir à la gare nécessite d'être suffisamment familiarisé avec la signature de Harry pour l'intercepter."

Severus songea que Arthur était trop souvent sous-estimé. "Malheureusement, les sorciers possédant cette connaissance sont nous-mêmes, Mlle Tonks, Ollivander, et le personnel de Poudlard," dit-il d'un ton pensif. "Ce qui représente des possibilités assez… désagréables." Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela signifiait si un membre du personnel était complice volontaire de l'enlèvement de Harry. Hélas, la question n'était pas de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

"… écoutez, essayer de trouver qui et comment ne va nous mener nulle part," dit enfin Ted, interrompant la dispute qui avait suivi. "Comment allons-nous le _trouver _?"

"Il existe un sort de repérage que j'utilise sur les garçons," dit Molly. "Si vous avez des cheveux à lui, je pourrais essayer."

"Il est protégé contre ces sorts."

"Et tracer un objet qui lui appartient ?"

"Le seul objet vraiment unique qu'il avait sur lui était sa baguette, et elles sont impossible à repérer."

"Et Hedwige ?"

"Il l'a envoyée au château ce matin."

"Pourrions-nous lui envoyer un hibou ? Juste au cas où il _peut_ répondre ?"

"… au point où on en est."

Molly soupira. "Eh bien, pendant que vous faites ça, je vais nous préparer à déjeuner – si ça ne vous dérange pas de me prêter votre cuisine, Andromeda ?"

Le volume sonore général augmenta, et Severus soupira. "Je dois aller inventer une excuse pour la réunion," annonça-il. "Envoyez-moi un patronus s'il y a du nouveau, et je rouvrirai le sort."

"Bien sûr," répondit Ted. "N'oubliez pas de manger quelque chose vous aussi."

Severus roula des yeux et mit fin à la connexion. Le défi maintenant était d'expliquer son départ précipité… et de décider si, quand et comment il allait admettre à Dumbledore qu'il avait eu raison. La seule chose pire que penser que les Dursley _avaient_ été nécessaires était de savoir que c'était Severus qui avait insisté pour leur retirer Harry… et les spéculations sur ce que le garçon pouvait être en train de subir.


	18. Retrouvé

**Chapitre 18 : Retrouvé**

À 13h07, une chouette hulotte à l'air harassé traversa silencieusement la Grande Salle et se posa sur la table en face du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci récupéra la note attachée à la patte de l'oiseau, la parcourut rapidement et la tendit au professeur Rogue d'un air surpris.

À 13h08, le professeur Rogue se leva brusquement et quitta la table.

* * *

Severus entra d'un pas vif chez Honeydukes, son regard se posant sur un petit garçon aux cheveux en bataille, assis derrière le comptoir et suçotant une Plume en Sucre. "M. Potter," aboya-t-il. "Venez avec moi."

Le garçon se voûta, mais sauta de son tabouret, attrapa son sac et se précipita vers la porte. "Merci, M. Flume," dit-il d'une petite voix.

Le boutiquier lui sourit chaleureusement. "Pas de problème, mon garçon," répondit-il. "Je te verrai l'an prochain pour tes week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, hein ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête timidement, et Severus accorda au boutiquier un maigre sourire. "Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui," dit-il d'une voix froide, avant de ressortir de la boutique, l'enfant sur ses pas.

o

Le duo resta silencieux jusqu'à avoir atteint la limite du village, où Severus s'arrêta et lança une série de sorts de silence, de protection et de camouflage. La baguette toujours à la main, il se tourna vers le garçon. "M. Potter," dit-il, "Dans quel magasin vous ai-je emmené en premier en décembre dernier ?"

"P-Primark, monsieur ?" bafouilla le garçon.

Bon. Pas un imposteur. Severus hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur le chemin devant eux, conjurant son Patronus. "À Andromeda Tonks," ordonna-t-il. "Je l'ai trouvé, et il va bien."

Le garçon regarda la biche argentée s'éloigner avec les yeux ronds. "… P-Professeur Rogue, monsieur ?" dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

"Oui ?"

"Vous êtes en colère ?"

Severus marqua une pause, examinant l'enfant plus en détail maintenant que les problèmes urgents avaient été résolus. Il était un peu plus grand qu'au début de l'été, et il s'était remplumé, même si on ne le qualifierait certainement pas de 'baraqué'. Sa chevelure était le fouillis Potter habituel, et ses robes (que Severus lui imaginait avoir reçues bien repassées) étaient froissées. Ses vêtements n'étaient ni sales ni déchirés, et il ne semblait pas être blessé. Bref, il ressemblait à n'importe quel enfant qui s'était perdu et qui avait été retrouvé, sain et sauf.

"… J'en déciderai quand vous m'aurez dit comment vous vous êtes retrouvé à Honeydukes au lieu du train," dit enfin Severus. "La question de savoir ce que vous étiez devenu a préoccupé un certain nombre de personnes ce matin."

L'enfant eut un air inquiet, puis teinté d'espoir. "Les gens s'inquiétaient pour moi ?"

"En effet," dit Severus sans s'étendre. "Ceux de nous qui savaient, en tout cas. Bon. Que s'est-il passé, à partir du moment où vous avez emprunté la cheminée chez les Tonks ?"

o

Ce qui s'était passé, en fait, était que la cheminée avait déposé Harry sur un quai inconnu – similaire à celui qu'il connaissait, mais de toute évidence pas le quai 9 ¾. Après s'être remis de sa panique à se retrouver sur un quai totalement vide alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver une foule, Harry avait remarqué le panneau indiquant '5 ¾' et avait pu identifier la paroi du quai. Plutôt qu'essayer d'utiliser à nouveau la cheminée (puisque ça avait mal fonctionné), Harry avait décidé de tenter de traverser le mur.

Apprendre que Harry avait été à Kings Cross _avant_ leurs recherches avait poussé Severus à grincer des dents, mais il devait admettre que le raisonnement de Harry était logique. La barrière du quai 9 ¾ n'avait pas voulu le laisser passer (un événement tout aussi suspicieux que la redirection de la cheminée), et sans aucun moyen d'envoyer un message, Harry avait décidé d'emprunter le seul autre moyen de transport sorcier qu'il connaissait : le Magicobus.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a reconnu dans le bus ?" demanda Severus, aux dernières limites de sa patience.

"Non, monsieur !" répondit Harry. "Je portais ma casquette d'oubli, comme je fais toujours avec M. Ted, et je leur ai dit que j'étais Edward Thomas, comme je fais quand je suis en public avec lui et Mme Andromeda. J'ai déjà pris le bus avant !" ajouta-t-il à la hâte. "Je sais comment ça fonctionne et tout !"

Severus soupira. "Et vous lui avez demandé de vous emmener à Honeydukes ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de rentrer plutôt ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas demandé Honeydukes, j'ai juste demandé Pré-au-Lard," expliqua-t-il, "Parce que c'est là que je devais être pour rencontrer le train. Ils m'ont déposé dans la rue, et…" Il inclina la tête, et marmonna quelque chose que Severus ne comprit pas. "Et quoi ?"

Harry serra ses bras autour de lui, plaquant son sac contre son torse, et dit d'une traite : "Et ça avait l'air _sûr_, et j'avais mangé mon déjeuner dans le bus, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être bien de – de prendre quelque chose, et puis M. Flume m'a vu, et il avait plein de questions même _avec_ ma casquette, et j'ai pensé que je devrais probablement lui dire pour qu'il puisse le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, même si vous et Mme Andromeda et M. Ted ont dit que je ne devrais jamais rien dire si possible, mais si je ne _demandais_ pas de l'aide, je ne pourrais pas aller à l'école, parce que je ne savais même pas où aller d'ici parce que je ne sais pas où est la gare et l'année dernière on a pris des bateaux et je ne peux pas aller par là et…"

"M. Potter !" l'interrompit Severus, sachant que le garçon allait se mettre dans tous ses états s'il continuait comme ça. "Merci pour cette explication. Trouver un magasin sérieux et demander de l'aide était une décision raisonnable, et en règle générale, je préfère que vous attendiez dans un endroit surveillé, comme un magasin, plutôt que de marcher au hasard sans que personne ne sache où vous trouver. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?"

Harry hocha la tête, desserrant progressivement ses mains entortillées dans ses robes.

"Bien." Severus le regarda, adoucissant légèrement ses traits. "Les Tonks et les Weasley seront contents de savoir que vous êtes en sécurité. Compte tenu des circonstances, je considère que vous avez agi de façon raisonnée et sensée, donc je ne suis pas en colère. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de vous surveiller, donc je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie où vous passerez l'après-midi avec Madame Pomfresh." Après un moment de considération, il ajouta : "Votre absence du train aura été remarquée. Si on vous interroge, vous pouvez dire que vous n'avez pas pu passer sur le quai et que vous avez pris le Magicobus jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, mais ne parlez pas du problème de cheminée. Pour décourager d'autres de suivre votre exemple, je vous demande de dire à tous sauf vos amis les plus proches que j'étais furieux quand je vous ai récupéré, que vous avez passé l'après-midi en retenue, et que la seule raison qui m'a empêché de retirer un grand nombre de points est le fait que vos actions ont précédé le début de l'année scolaire. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?"

Harry lui sourit timidement. "Oui, monsieur," dit-il. "Vous pensez que je pourrai parler à Mme Andromeda et M. Ted pour leur dire que je suis désolé de leur avoir fait peur ?"

"Je pense que nous pourrons arranger cela."

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Harry est assez timide dans ce chapitre, et je sais qu'il est apprécié pour son sarcasme et son indépendance. La raison pour laquelle il se conduit comme ça est qu'au début des livres, il EST assez calme et poli avec les adultes – et au fur et à mesure des livres il devient moins "sage" à cause de sa frustration devant leur incompétence. Cependant, dans cette histoire, Rogue est un adulte qui a aidé Harry, donc Harry veut lui faire plaisir.

Pour celles et ceux qui font la fête à cette période de l'année, considérez ces deux derniers chapitres comme un cadeau ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne font pas la fête, considérez-les comme une tentative de compensation pour le surplus de chants, de décorations et d'âneries diverses que vous êtes forcés de supporter en ce moment. Merci pour tous vos commentaires (y compris les râleries). Savoir ce qui vous plaît est toujours agréable, et rend l'écriture de cette histoire beaucoup plus drôle.


	19. Explications

**Chapitre 19 : Explications**

_Pompom Pomfresh :_

"Oh, Severus ! Est-ce que tout va b- M. Potter ?" Pompom leva le nez de la pile de trousses de premiers secours qu'elle assemblait et cligna des yeux. "Seigneur, que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?"

Severus fit signe au garçon d'avancer. "M. Potter a raté le train, et le moyen de transport qu'il a emprunté à la place l'a déposé à Pré-au-Lard en avance," expliqua-t-il d'une voix froide. "Auriez-vous l'amabilité de le surveiller jusqu'à ce que le reste des élèves arrive ?"

Pompom lança à Severus un regard sévère qui promettait un certain nombre de questions à venir, puis baissa les yeux vers Harry avec un sourire. "Très bien, M. Potter. Vous pouvez m'aider à préparer la rentrée."

* * *

_Andromeda Tonks :_

"Il est à l'école, il va bien," dit Severus dès que le miroir fut connecté.

Il y eut un tumulte en arrière-plan et Severus appuya son dos sur sa chaise, attendant que les Weasley et les Tonks se soient suffisamment calmés pour écouter. Quand ils eurent enfin fini de se couper la parole, il ajouta, "Laissez-moi vous dire ce qu'il m'a dit, et ensuite je répondrai à vos questions."

"Allez-y," dit Ted d'un ton impatient. "Qui était-ce ?"

"Il ne le sait pas," répondit Severus. "Il a été dérouté vers le quai 5 ¾ à Kings Cross…"

* * *

_Le personnel de Poudlard :_

"Allez-vous nous expliquer ce qui a provoqué votre disparition subite lors de la réunion ?" demanda Bathsheba pendant le dîner.

Severus ne fut pas surpris d'être ainsi interrogé. Maintenant que la Répartition avait été suffisamment commentée et analysée, il était de toute évidence le nouveau sujet de discussion. "M. Potter a raté le train et a décidé de prendre le Magicobus jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard," dit-il en faisant la grimace. "_Sans_ prévenir personne, bien entendu."

"Je me demandais pourquoi je l'avais pas vu sur le quai," dit Hagrid de sa voix grave. "Je le cherchais. J'espère qu'il a pas eu de problèmes en chemin, pauvre petit bonhomme."

Severus soupira. "J'ai dû aller le chercher à Honeydukes," dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. "Je ne pense pas qu'il ait souffert de l'expérience."

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore :_

"Si je ne m'abuse, Severus, le message qui nous a interrompus ce matin avait la voix d'Andromeda Black," dit Albus, regardant Severus par dessus ses lunettes. Il entrelaça ses doigts sur son bureau. "Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait eu connaissance des mésaventures de Harry ?"

"Née Black," rectifia Severus, se remémorant les divers tracas de Mlle Tonks avant sa sortie de Poudlard. "J'ai estimé que, étant moi-même dans l'indisponibilité de superviser le départ de M. Potter, je devais m'assurer que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire. En tant que personne à l'aise dans les deux mondes, parente d'une ancienne élève ayant récemment quitté Poudlard, et aucunement intéressée tant par la célébrité de Potter que par son statut de symbole, elle était un bon candidat."

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent, mais il ne dit rien de ce qu'il découvrit derrière les protections de Severus. "Et vous dites que Harry a été _incapable_ de franchir la barrière ?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Il est arrivé devant le quai en avance, mais la barrière s'est comportée comme elle se comporterait avec des Moldus," expliqua-t-il. "Il y a eu manipulation."

"Hmm." Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se leva. "Merci de m'avoir informé, Severus. Je vais étudier la question."

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall :_

Encore plus tard dans la soirée, bien après que les élèves aient été envoyés au lit, Severus toqua à la porte des quartiers de Minerva.

"Un instant !" l'entendit-il répondre, et une minute plus tard elle ouvrit la porte, ses cheveux gris en natte sur son épaule, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre couleur rouille, et des pantoufles en poil de lapin aux pieds. Quand elle le vit, elle soupira et pinça l'arête de son nez. "Dites-moi que ce n'est pas urgent," dit-elle d'un ton las. "C'est le premier jour d'école, et j'étais sur le point de me mettre au lit."

Severus inclina la tête d'un air gêné. "Désolé de vous déranger," dit-il à voix basse. "Ce n'est pas une question urgente – mais je crains que, si je ne vous en parle pas ce soir, cela me sorte de l'esprit, et vous devriez être au courant."

Elle soupira et recula d'un pas. "Vous feriez mieux d'entrer, alors," marmonna-t-elle. "Laissez-moi ranimer le feu et faire du thé."

* * *

_Lucius Malefoy :_

_Salutations respectueuses à Lord Lucius Malefoy de la part de Maître Severus Rogue._

_Les élèves sont arrivés à l'école avec seulement un __incident__ notable (plus d'informations à ce sujet ci-dessous), et la Répartition a eu lieu sans __problèmes__. Je joins la liste des nouveaux élèves et de leurs Maisons pour votre intérêt. Drago semble aller bien, et je vais essayer de lui parler plus longuement demain sur les façons dont je peux l'assister cette année._

_Vous serez peut-être intéressé de savoir que l'arrivée de M. Potter à l'école cette année a été assez peu orthodoxe. Après avoir raté le train, il a décidé de prendre le Magicobus ju__s__qu'à Pré-au-Lard, où je suis allé le chercher. Cela est de notoriété publique. Ce qui ne l'est pas est qu'il a raté le train car la barrière du quai ne l'a pas laissé passer. La raison de cela est encore à découvrir._

_Je vous prie de transmettre mes meilleurs salutations à Lady Malefoy._

_Severus Rogue_


	20. Heures de bureau

**Chapitre 20 : Heures de bureau**

Les heures de consultation au bureau de Severus Rogue étaient rarement populaires. La première journée de cours, cependant, était une exception.

"Toutes ces questions doivent être réglées par moi ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton las en voyant la file d'attente. Il y eut un murmure général, et il dissimula un soupir. "Très bien. Si vous êtes ici pour demander un changement de matière ou indiquer un problème avec votre emploi du temps, je vais vous voir en premier. Les septième année ont la priorité."

Après avoir discuté avec le premier élève, il rouvrit la porte de son bureau et demanda, "Combien d'entre vous sont ici pour déposer une réclamation contre le professeur Lockhart ?"

D'un côté, le nombre de réponses positives était une information rassurante sur la capacité de discernement de ses élèves ; de l'autre côté, cela s'annonçait très mal pour le reste de l'année.

"Très bien," dit-il. "Je vais traiter le problème du professeur Lockhart avec toute la maison d'ici la fin de la semaine. Les élèves du troisième cycle, je vous conseille de ne _pas_ abandonner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, malgré son professeur. Mlle Hawking pourra relayer ce conseil, et collectera vos noms pour une pétition à l'intention du Conseil d'Administration. Est-ce que la prochaine personne qui a besoin d'un changement de matière pour une raison qui n'est _pas_ liée à la Défense peut s'approcher ?"

o

La suite des discussions de ce type se passa de façon assez simple. Dans la plupart des cas, il accepta sans faire de commentaire, entièrement d'accord en son for intérieur. Pour quelques uns, il insista un peu plus, afin de s'assurer que l'élève prenait la bonne décision. Mais dans l'ensemble, ce fut assez vite réglé.

Une fois que les questions de changements de matières furent bouclées, Severus fit venir Marcus Flint pour une brève discussion à propos de stratégie de Quidditch. Il était su de tous que Drago Malefoy voulait être dans l'équipe, et il était dans les meilleurs intérêts de ladite équipe de lui en laisser la chance. Après discussion, Flint accepta de demander à Higgs de prendre la position nouvellement libérée de Poursuiveur, et de proposer des essais pour la position d'Attrapeur. Adaptée à un jouer petit et léger, et généralement moins à risque, cette position était parfaite pour les joueurs les plus jeunes – et était associée au type de prestige que Malefoy préférerait. Il allait sans dire que, si Drago n'était pas capable de surpasser les autres élèves qui passaient les essais, il n'aurait pas la place… mais cela paraissait improbable. Severus écrivit à Flint deux permissions pour l'utilisation du terrain en dehors de leurs heures d'entraînement habituelles, puis rouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Il ne restait maintenant que peu d'élèves, mais les sujets qu'ils voulaient aborder avec lui prendraient probablement plus de temps. Très bien. Il allait commencer avec les élèves qu'il avait convoqués. "Mlle Hughes ?"

o

Mademoiselle Gwendolyn Hughes était grande pour ses onze ans, ses cheveux bruns en carré court, ses robes un peu de travers sur ses épaules. Jusque là, Severus n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de l'observer plus en détail, mais Pomona avait pu le faire, lorsqu'elle avait escorté la famille Hughes lors de leur première visite au Chemin de Traverse. Selon Pomona, "elle était silencieuse au début, et observait tout, mais elle avait un sens de l'humour redoutable une fois mise à l'aise". En tant que seule élève Serpentard née de Moldus cette année, elle en aurait besoin.

"Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, professeur ?" demanda-t-elle.

Severus ferma la porte de son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. "Vous n'êtes pas la seule élève à Serpentard à avoir deux parents moldus," dit-il, s'asseyant derrière son bureau. "Cependant, beaucoup de gens dans cette école, et dans cette Maison, seraient surpris de l'apprendre."

Elle fit la grimace. "Les gens attachent beaucoup d'importance à l'idée des Maisons, c'est ça ?"

"En effet," confirma Severus. "Mlle Hughes, il est de mon devoir, en tant que votre Directeur de Maison, de m'assurer que vous êtes en sécurité, en bonne santé et correctement éduquée tant que vous êtes à Poudlard. Vous découvrirez peut-être que la meilleure voie pour arriver à ces fins est de vous mêler aux autres élèves Serpentard. Ou alors vous vous trouverez mieux en vous associant à des élèves des autres Maisons. Vous pourrez aussi choisir votre propre voie. Je ne suis pas là pour prendre ces décisions pour vous, mais je tiens à vous préparer à cette tâche du mieux que je peux."

La jeune fille baissa la tête, pensive. "Et si je n'ai pas encore pris de décision ?"

Severus lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin. "Le professeur Chourave m'a dit que vous avez d'excellentes capacités d'observation," dit-il. "Je vous suggère de les utiliser, de lire ceci, et de vous forger une réputation d'élève discrète et studieuse. Lorsque vous serez mieux familiarisée avec le fonctionnement de Serpentard, vous pourrez faire des choix plus éclairés." Il s'interrompit. "M. Rothely – le préfet de cinquième année – m'a autorisé à dire à certains élèves qu'il vient d'une famille en partie moldue. Si vous souhaitez discuter avec quelqu'un des différences entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, c'est avez lui que vous pourrez le faire le plus facilement et en toute discrétion."

"Ça serait plus facile si j'étais dans une autre Maison, hein ?" demanda Mlle Hughes, regardant la liste. "Je peux changer ?"

"Malheureusement non," lui dit Severus. "Serait-ce plus facile ? Peut-être. Mais mieux ? Ça, je ne peux pas dire. Le Choixpeau vous a placée à Serpentard car il pensait que cette Maison était la mieux indiquée pour vous, et vous pour elle. Beaucoup de gens pensent que les Serpentard sont essentiellement menés par des questions politiques, mais ce que nous partageons surtout est la passion, la détermination et la créativité. Je m'attends à vous voir développer ces qualités, Mlle Hughes."

La jeune fille quitta son bureau avec la mâchoire serrée et le sourcil pensif, et Severus prit une minute avant de se relever. Tous les ans, il avait la même discussion avec un ou deux élèves, et ensuite les regardait se dépêtrer des tensions et préjudices qui les entouraient. Il ne savait pas s'il leur apportait assez. Il ne savait pas s'il leur apportait les bonnes choses. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il voulait qu'ils sachent qu'il croyait en leur droit d'être à Serpentard. Peut-être cela serait assez.

o

L'élève qu'il devait voir ensuite était Vincent Crabbe. Même avec des opportunités limitées pendant l'année précédente, Severus en avait vu largement assez pour établir avec certitude que Vincent Crabbe et son meilleur ami, Gregory Goyle, avaient de grandes difficultés avec le travail scolaire qui leur était demandé. S'ils étaient censés avancer en même temps que leurs camarades, des arrangements devraient être faits.

"Bonsoir, M. Crabbe," l'accueillit Severus, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. "Je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler de votre travail."

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés. "Père dit que 'Du moment que ton travail de baguette est passable, tu peux te passer du reste'."

Severus n'avait aucun doute que c'était une citation exacte. Crabbe avait fait montre d'une excellente mémoire pour les paroles d'autres personnes ; même s'il ne les comprenait pas totalement, il pouvait les répéter avec précision. De plus, c'était exactement le genre de choses qu'Augustus Crabbe dirait. "Néanmoins," dit-il, "Il est important que vous puissiez apprendre avec vos camarades, et nous voulons vous aider autant que possible."

Crabbe réfléchit à cela. "Comme Malefoy nous aide ?" demanda-t-il. "En lisant les choses à voix haute et en expliquant ce que disent les professeurs ?"

"Un genre d'aide différent," expliqua Severus, pensant en son for intérieur que l'assistance apportée par Drago à MM. Goyle et Crabbe était un de ses plus grands accomplissement de l'année précédente. Le garçon avait fait preuve d'une considération, d'une patience et d'un dévouement remarquables pour un enfant de onze ans. "J'ai parlé à votre père cet été, et il m'a dit que vous aviez des difficultés à lire, et qu'il vous fallait du temps pour comprendre de nouvelles choses."

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Severus retira cinq épais rouleaux de parchemins d'un tiroir de son bureau et les posa devant Crabbe. "J'ai demandé aux professeurs Sinistra, Mulpepper et Kirby d'écrire des devoirs spéciaux pour vous," expliqua-t-il. "Il y a moins de lecture et d'écriture, et davantage de diagrammes, de listes et de questions simples. Quand le reste de la classe recevra un devoir, vous ferez le travail suivant sur votre liste pour cette matière. Avez-vous des questions ?"

"C'est complètement différent ?" demanda Crabbe après un instant de réflexion. "Qui est au courant ?"

Deux questions très sensées. "Cela couvre les mêmes domaines que les devoirs des autres élèves," répondit Severus. "Il y a moins de théorie, plus d'attention sur ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour faire le travail pratique. Jusqu'ici, seuls vos parents et les professeurs concernés sont au courant. Vous pouvez le dire à qui vous voulez, mais nous serons discrets pour que vous n'ayez à le dire à personne à moins de vouloir le faire. M. Goyle recevra un paquet similaire." Identique, en fait.

Le visage de Crabbe s'éclaircit, et il rangea les parchemins dans son sac. "Je vais en parler à lui et à Malefoy, alors," décida-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête. "Bonne idée. Vous pouvez venir en parler à moi-même ou à vos professeurs si vous avez d'autres questions."

o

Quand il eut fini avec M. Goyle, Severus réalisa qu'il avait été dans son bureau depuis plus d'une heure, et il avait encore un élève qui avait demandé à le voir avant de pouvoir aller parler à ses protégées et à ses préfets (au moins les avait-il prévenus de ne pas s'embêter à venir l'attendre pendant la première heure). "Entrez, M. Thatcham," appela-t-il, masquant sa fatigue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Hector Thatcham était maintenant un élève de troisième année, et ne s'était pas particulièrement distingué pendant les deux premières. Son grand frère était maintenant en septième année, et passait peu de temps avec lui. Il échappait aux préjugés anti-Serpentard grâce à sa discrétion, et Severus espérait que ses capacités sociales s'amélioreraient maintenant qu'il étudiait l'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes. Ces cours étaient populaires après des Serdaigle, et Septima comme Bathsheba avaient tendance à encourager la coopération inter-Maisons quand elles le pouvaient. Contrairement à plusieurs de ses condisciples, Thatcham ne semblait pas avoir vraiment grandi pendant l'été, même si ses cheveux avaient bien poussé – ils étaient presque assez longs pour pouvoir être attachés.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Le garçon évita son regard, serrant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Severus attendit patiemment.

"… Je veux changer de dortoir, monsieur," murmura enfin Thatcham.

Severus arqua un sourcil. "Y a-t-il un problème avec vos camarades ?" Il y avait quelques chambres pour élèves seuls, que Severus tâchait de rendre disponibles quand un élève avait besoin d'échapper à une situation difficile, mais il n'avait pas remarqué de conflit parmi les troisième année.

Thatcham secoua la tête. "Je veux changer pour le – le dortoir des _filles_," dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

"Ah." Severus appuya son dos sur sa chaise, recalculant la situation. "Nous devrions pouvoir arranger cela," dit-il. "Est-ce que 'Mlle Thatcham' vous convient ?"

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et lui sourit timidement. "Oui, Professeur," dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus ferme. "Et – Heather, s'il vous plaît ? Pas Hector ?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Mlle Thatcham," dit-il. "Est-ce que vos parents sont au courant ? Parce que si vous changez de dortoir, cela va être connu très rapidement."

"Ils savent," dit-elle en souriant encore plus. "John m'a aidé à leur dire en juin. J'ai de nouveaux uniformes et tout, mais je ne voulais pas le dire à tout le monde dans le train."

Assez compréhensible. Avec toute l'école en liberté dans un espace fermé avec presque aucun adulte et peu d'issues de secours, c'était un environnement risqué pour les élèves les plus vulnérables. "Si vous avez commencé le régime de potions habituel," (il supposait que c'était le cas, vu la non-croissance – son frère avait grandi très vite à cet âge là), "pensez à en informer Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle puisse vous aider si besoin."

Thatcham hocha la tête, et Severus se leva, montrant la porte. "Allons régler cette histoire de dortoirs, voulez-vous ?"

Après avoir expliqué la situation de Mlle Thatcham aux préfets, leur avoir demandé de l'aider à déplacer ses affaires, et avoir appelé un elfe pour arranger l'ameublement nécessaire, Severus se tourna vers Mlle Li et Mlle Deauclaire et leur fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

o

"Bonsoir, Professeur !" dit joyeusement Mlle Li, balançant son sac sur sa chaise habituelle. "Vous avez été bien occupé, ce soir ! Voulez-vous que je fasse du thé ?"

Severus hocha la tête, fort amusé intérieurement par l'expression sidérée de Mlle Deauclaire. "Vous allez découvrir que j'autorise à mes protégés un degré de familiarité que je n'autorise pas aux autres élèves," lui expliqua-t-il. "Compte tenu des responsabilités que vous allez endosser, cela paraît raisonnable."

"Est-ce que nous allons faire les mêmes choses qu'avant ?" demanda Mlle Li, sortant son nécessaire à thé du placard dans le coin de la pièce. "Maintenant que le professeur Mulpepper est là."

Severus sourit légèrement. "Rassurez-vous, Mlle Li, j'ai largement assez de travail pour vous occuper toutes les deux _et_ M. Mulpepper."

À cela, Mlle Deauclaire commença à se détendre, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. "Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pour chaque heure que je passerai à superviser vos expériences et discuter de vos recherches avec vous, je vais vous demander de passer une heure à m'aider à noter les devoirs et préparer les cours," expliqua Severus. "Dans votre cas, pour les troisième année, et dans le cas de Mlle Li, pour les quatrième année."

"Vous me confiez les quatrième année maintenant ?" demanda Mlle Li, posant une tasse de thé devant lui avant d'en apporter deux autres pour elle-même et Mlle Deauclaire.

Severus inclina la tête. "Cela devrait être dans vos capacités," la rassura-t-il. "Je superviserai votre travail, et si cela se révèle trop difficile, nous aviserons. Mais je pense que vous en êtes largement capable."

o

Après le départ de ses protégées, Severus s'accorda une courte pause avant de recevoir ses préfets et, enfin, ses heures de bureau furent terminées. Severus regarda la pendule au mur et soupira. Il était l'heure d'envoyer les différentes notes aux autres professeurs, et puis il devrait aller au lit, ou prendre le risque de désobéir aux ordres de son guérisseur dès le premier jour de l'année.

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Oui, les heures de bureau de Severus finissent assez tard dans la soirée. C'est parce qu'il a un emploi du temps de malade – afin de pouvoir assurer tellement de niveaux enseignés par le même professeur, les cours ont lieu jusqu'au dîner (si vous ne me croyez pas, allez jeter un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps que j'ai créé à tinyurl (point) com/v7vtqg2 (**Note de la traductrice : **c'est la version française, envoyez-moi un MP ou une review si ça ne marche pas, vu que je consulte rarement ma boîte gmail)). Les élèves ont généralement un peu de temps libre dans la journée, mais pas tous en même temps, donc les heures de bureau de Severus sont le mercredi de 19h30 à 21h30.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux personnages de Crabbe et Goyle dans le canon, et j'ai décidé de les interpréter avec un handicap mental. L'école n'est pas vraiment conçue pour s'adapter aux différents besoins, et partager les cours et les dortoirs avec leurs camarades est essentiel pour s'épanouir _socialement_, donc des devoirs différents sont la meilleure solution que j'ai pu trouver. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en matière de handicaps mentaux, mais j'essaie de respecter tout le monde, donc si vous avez des commentaires à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas.

S'il n'était déjà clair que j'ai quelques reproches à faire à JKR… j'ai quelques reproches à faire à JKR. Mis à part les erreurs logistiques, économiques, historiques et logiques dans le canon, elle fait également montre d'une profonde ignorance et d'un manque de respect pour les autres cultures, les modes de vie, les différents corps, sexualités et genres. Je pourrais en parler pendant un bon moment, mais je préfère dépenser mon énergie à créer quelque chose de nouveau. Donc voici Heather Thatcham, un personnage qui n'apparaîtra probablement qu'une seule fois, qui est soutenue par le personnel de Poudlard et le fonctionnement de Poudlard pour accéder au dortoir correspondant à son genre, et être appelée par les pronoms qu'elle a choisis.

**(Note de la traductrice : **petite explication de texte – je ne sais pas à quel point ça s'est répandu hors du web anglophone, mais en mars 2018, JKR, qui s'était déjà fait remarquer pour un certain – hum – manque de sensibilité envers plusieurs cultures, a liké et partagé un tweet d'une transphobe notoire. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit – je vous laisse faire vos recherches).

Ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit pour cette fic, mais je voulais vous montrer une partie des responsabilités d'éducateur de Severus. Le prochain chapitre fera avancer des éléments de l'intrigue… mais je sais que vous êtes _vraiment_ là pour la logistique, non ? ;)


	21. Incident disciplinaire

**Chapitre 21 : Incident disciplinaire**

**Note de l'autrice :**

Avertissement : discussion sans désapprobation de l'utilisation d'une insulte canon ('sang-de-bourbe')

* * *

Severus apprit l'incident grâce à l'arrivée au pas de course à son bureau de Lucian Bole, encore en tenue de Quidditch. Severus n'attendit pas que le garçon lui dise qu'on avait besoin de lui ; il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte. "Avec vous, M. Bole," ordonna-t-il. "Vous pourrez m'expliquer en chemin."

"Ron Weasley a jeté un sort à Malefoy, monsieur," haleta Bole, essayant de reprendre haleine. "Ils sont à l'Infirmerie, avec la moitié des deux équipes de Quidditch."

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Tant de gens ont tiré leur baguette ?" Il n'imaginait pas qu'un seul élève de seconde année ait réussi à envoyer une dizaine de personnes à l'infirmerie.

"Non, monsieur," dit Bole. "Juste Weasley. Mais tout le monde est furax – désolé, en colère. Les jumeaux Weasley sont allés chercher McGonagall."

Severus devina le sous-entendu – Bole était venu le chercher pour égaliser les forces en présence. "Comment va M. Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il.

Bole fit la grimace. "Il vomit des limaces, monsieur."

"… Je vois." C'était loin d'être la conséquence le plus étrange d'un élève perdant son calme. Entre le manque de connaissances, l'exécution bâclée, et le manque de retenue des adolescents, Madame Pomfresh devait traiter les résultats de sorts et de potions les plus inattendus hors du quatrième étage de Sainte-Mangouste. "Et pourquoi M. Weasley a-t-il attaqué M. Malefoy ?"

Bole grimaça à nouveau. "… Granger a impliqué que Malefoy a payé l'école pour être pris dans l'équipe, et Malefoy lui a dit de se taire parce que… parce qu'elle est une sang-de-bourbe, monsieur."

"Ah."

* * *

Quand Severus arriva à l'Infirmerie, il constata que la main experte de Madame Pomfresh avait déjà congédié la majorité des spectateurs. Seuls les capitaines des deux équipes et les belligérants eux-mêmes étaient encore là, même si le professeur McGonagall s'était jointe à eux.

"Vous pouvez y aller, M. Bole," dit Severus. "Professeur McGonagall, je suppose que vous avez été informée de la situation ?"

On entendit quelqu'un vomir derrière un rideau, et M. Dubois tressaillit.

"En effet, oui," dit Minerva. "Je pense que vingt points en moins et une retenue pour chacun d'eux devrait être juste."

Severus haussa un sourcil. "C'est M. Malefoy qui a reçu le sort," fit-il remarquer d'une voix calme.

"M. Malefoy est _également_ celui qui a utilisé une injure déplorable," insista Minerva. "La réponse de M. Weasley était inacceptable, mais compréhensible au vu des circonstances."

Severus réfléchit un instant, puis inclina la tête. "Vingt points en moins chacun pour Serpentard et Gryffondor," déclara-t-il. "Compte tenu de sa situation actuelle," - il y eut un autre bruit de vomissement – "Je n'infligerai pas à M. Malefoy de retenue supplémentaire, mais je réglerai la question avec lui."

Minerva plissa les lèvres, mais hocha la tête. "Très bien. M. Weasley, venez avec moi."

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh pensait avoir réussi à mettre fin au sort, et ils attendaient de voir si Malefoy allait encore cracher quelque chose. Le garçon était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux tachés d'une sueur froide, et il avait l'air absolument misérable.

"Mon père va entendre parler de ça," marmonna-t-il, les mains crispées autour de la cuvette d'argent sur ses genoux (Pompom en avait fait disparaître le contenu après le dernier accès de nausées, donc au moins elle était propre).

"Tout à fait," dit calmement Severus. "Poudlard informe toujours les parents quand un élève est blessé." Il s'interrompit. "Cependant, je vais aussi informer vos _deux_ parents de ce que vous avez dit pour provoquer M. Weasley."

Drago le regarda les yeux ronds. "Mais – mais Père le dit tout le temps !"

"Ah bon ?" insista Severus. "Je ne l'ai jamais entendu le dire devant la presse, le Magenmagot ou le Ministre."

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, et Severus continua.

"Vous savez que j'ai interdit ce mot dans la salle commune de Serpentard – et ce pour une certaine raison." Plusieurs raisons, en fait, mais les raisons personnelles ne comptaient pas. "M. Weasley et vous-même avez perdu le même nombre de points aujourd'hui car la majorité de l'école considérerait sa réaction comme 'juste'." Il leva la main pour couper court aux objections de Drago. "Je ne dis pas que sa réaction _était_ oui ou non juste – je vous dis comment cela va être perçu. Pour beaucoup, c'est vous qui êtes responsable de l'escalade du conflit, et M. Weasley a fait preuve de chevalerie en tirant sa baguette. Est-ce cela que vous souhaitiez obtenir ?"

"… non," dit Drago d'un ton maussade.

"En tant qu'insulte, 'sang-de-bourbe' est une preuve de paresse et d'un manque de conscience politique," lui dit Severus. "Cela vous crée plus d'ennemis que d'alliés, et donne à votre cible la position privilégiée de victime. De plus, si la seule chose que vous trouvez à insulter chez quelqu'un est leur ascendance, vous allez avoir du mal à convaincre qui que ce soit. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?"

"Oui, monsieur," murmura Drago.

Severus hocha la tête. "Vous n'avez pas de retenue, mais vous allez avoir un devoir à faire à cause de cet incident," dit-il. "Deux pages, M. Malefoy, à propos des désavantages de 'sang-de-bourbe' en tant qu'insulte, et une liste des différentes autres méthodes qui vous auraient permis de parvenir à vos fins sur le terrain cet après-midi. Vous pourrez me les rendre à mon bureau mercredi prochain, et nous discuterons de ce que vous avez écrit."

Avec un peu d'espoir, cet exercice serait suffisant pour décourager Malefoy de réitérer l'incident.


	22. Compenser

**Chapitre 22 : Compenser**

_Discours délivré aux élèves de la Maison Serpentard lors du premier samedi de l'année scolaire, septembre 1992 :_

"Un certain nombre d'entre-vous ont déposé des plaintes vis-à-vis de la qualité de l'enseignement proposé par le professeur Lockhart. En tant que membre du personnel de Poudlard, il est de mon devoir de soutenir l'autorité de mes collègues, et c'est ainsi que je vais procéder. Cependant, il est également de mon devoir de m'assurer que vous recevez une éducation satisfaisante. Discutons, par conséquent, des stratégies et tactiques que vous pouvez mettre en place si, à quelque moment de votre scolarité à Poudlard, vous avez à supporter un professeur qui échoue à vous éduquer.

D'abord, vous devez avoir conscience du fait que le choix des professeurs est fait par le Conseil d'Administration et le Directeur, et que les opinions et observations des autres membres du personnel peuvent influencer ce choix, mais pas le dicter. Si vous souhaitez qu'un membre du personnel soit remplacé, c'est le Conseil d'Administration que vous devez convaincre. À tort ou à raison, le Conseil d'Administration accorde plus de poids aux opinions des parents qu'à celle des élèves. Une pétition signée par de nombreux élèves est généralement considérée moins importante qu'une lettre d'un seul parent.

Deuxièmement, il y a une différence entre incompétence et maltraitance. J'ai peu d'influence sur un enseignant ennuyeux, ignorant ou agaçant. Un enseignant qui représente un danger pour ses élèves est autre chose. Si _n'importe quel_ professeur de cette école représente une source de douleur ou de tourment pour les élèves, vous devez me le dire immédiatement. Si _n'importe quel_ professeur de cette école empiète sur votre vie privée ou votre personne de façon inconfortable, vous devez me le dire immédiatement. Est-ce clair ?

Bien.

Troisièmement, je dois vous demander de tenir compte de votre éducation à long terme dans toutes les décisions que vous prenez. Les sujets principaux enseignés à Poudlard font partie du programme car nous estimons que tout sorcier et sorcière doit les maîtriser. Longtemps après votre départ de Poudlard, les BUSEs et les ASPICs que vous aurez obtenus indiqueront vos compétences aux personnes que vous rencontrerez. Un enseignant est temporaire il est possible de les supporter dans le but d'arriver à vos fins. À moins de penser qu'il vous est _impossible_ de compenser leur style d'enseignement, vous devriez continuer à étudier la matière qu'ils enseignent.

Maintenant, comment devriez-vous compenser un style d'enseignement qui ne vous convient pas ?

Rappelez-vous que le but du travail effectué en classe est de vous aider à apprendre, et que ce sont vos examens finaux qui déterminent vos capacités à apprendre. Réussir ces examens est votre but final.

Apportez à votre travail effectué en classe seulement assez d'attention pour apprendre ce dont vous avez besoin pour les examens, et pour éviter une perte de points ou une retenue donnée par le professeur – qui vous gêneraient d'une autre façon.

Madame Pince tient à votre disposition une liste des ouvrages qui ont été utilisés dans chaque matière depuis des années. Recherchez les ouvrages qui ont été utilisés plusieurs années, car c'est là que vous aurez le plus de chances de trouver ce que vous devez apprendre. Étudiez ces ouvrages, et lisez abondamment pour élargir vos connaissances.

Si vous avez besoin d'entraînement au travail en baguette, indiquez-le à un préfet ou à moi-même, et nous arrangerons un enseignement particulier.

Les élèves de cinquième et septième année peuvent s'adresser à moi si vous avez besoin d'aide pour évaluer votre progression. Tous les autres, si vos notes d'examens ne vous satisfont pas, vos parents peuvent arranger des cours particuliers cet été."

* * *

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'autrice :**

Je tiens à préciser, au passage, que Rogue surestime FORTEMENT les capacités d'apprentissage autonome des enfants, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours été capable de faire.


	23. Vignettes

**Chapitre 23 : Vignettes**

\- Comment arrives-tu encore à bouger ? entendit Severus à l'autre bout de la salle des professeurs. Il leva les yeux et vit Emma Kirby regarder Thomas Mulpepper avec un mélange de dégoût et de désespoir.

\- Je pensais que la semaine dernière c'était dur parce que tout le monde prenait ses marques, mais ils sont encore _pires_ maintenant ! Cet emploi du temps est _impossible_. Elle avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase, mais Severus n'avait eu aucun mal à l'entendre.

\- Ne prenez pas la peine de vous censurer pour nous, dit-il d'une voix traînante en désignant Aurora, qui était actuellement le seul autre professeur présent dans la pièce. Comme c'était la période avant le dîner, les autres professeurs étaient occupés à enseigner au cycle supérieur ou, pour Irma et Rolanda, à superviser les plus jeunes. C'était une simple coïncidence que le vendredi Severus n'ait pas cours pendant cette période.

Mlle Kirby rougit légèrement mais releva le défi, se redressant et arquant un sourcil.

\- Non ?

Aurora rit en les regardant.

\- Ce que Severus essaie de dire est qu'il est totalement d'accord avec vous, dit-elle en se reposant sur le dossier de son grand fauteuil. Il enseignait trente-six heures par semaine l'année dernière.

Mlle Kirby était quelqu'un de généralement très posé, mais elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Trente-six, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Ils n'ont pas augmenté le nombre d'heures d'enseignement quand nous sommes arrivés ?

\- Pas du tout, confirma Severus avec un sourire narquois. Pensez-y : j'étais responsable de l'enseignement des potions pour près de trois cents élèves chaque année (Le concept était aussi épuisant maintenant que lorsqu'il avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, mais il était, au moins, un peu moins intimidant). Grâce à vous, Thomas, je ne prends en charge que deux cents élèves.

Thomas esquissa une légère révérence.

\- Et je ne peux que rendre honneur au dévouement qui vous a fait rester ici malgré de telles attentes.

Kirby les regarda tous les deux et roula des yeux.

\- Tu es impossible, Thomas, dit-elle, se levant et rassemblant ses cheveux blonds en chignon avec un petit geste de sa baguette. Je vais aller essayer de déchiffrer l'écriture des première année pour avoir une chance de me reposer ce week-end.

Elle secoua ses robes, le tissu fin perdant ses plis et s'arrangeant dans des courbes fauve élégantes.

\- Et si tu m'abandonnes à Lockhart comme tu l'as fait lors du déjeuner d'hier, je lancerai un sortilège de glu à ta chaise.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'une démarche gracieuse, parfaite représentation de la maîtrise de soi, et Severus se tourna vers Thomas avec un air interrogateur.

\- Un sortilège de glu ?

Thomas lui sourit, ses dents blanches brillant contre sa peau sombre.

\- Elle possède sa propre version à laquelle personne ne peut mettre fin – sans métamorphoser les parties collées, en tout cas, expliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Je vais payer Sylvanus pour qu'il s'assoie de l'autre côté ; ils pourront toujours discuter créatures tous les deux.

Aurora eut un petit rire.

\- Parler _à_ l'autre sans attendre de réponse, vous voulez dire, rectifia-t-elle. Mais vu que Lockhart ne fait pas attention à la réaction des gens tant qu'on le laisse se vanter, et que Sylvanus est toujours à la recherche d'un public enthousiaste, cela pourrait fonctionner.

\- Plutôt lui que moi, marmonna Severus d'un ton grognon. Il avait passé moins de deux semaines en la compagnie épisodique de Lockhart, et son opinion du jeune homme était encore descendue. Les lutins de Cornouailles avaient été un véritable désastre, et Potter s'était déjà plaint que Lockhart montrait beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme à le 'former' aux faits de la célébrité. Il secoua la tête et reprit son livre.

\- Je vous suggère de profiter de votre temps libre pendant que vous en avez encore, M. Mulpepper. Si vous voulez mes commentaires sur vos préparations, vous devriez venir à mon laboratoire à vingt heures.

\- Je serai là, dit Thomas, roulant ses épaules en arrière et étirant ses mains. Pimentine en tête de liste ?

Severus hocha la tête.

\- La saison des rhumes arrive plus tôt que nous le désirons, chaque année (c'était un des inconvénients d'enseigner dans un château en Écosse : le temps devenait rapidement froid et humide, et _restait_ froid et humide). Je suis curieux de voir votre version.

* * *

Malheureusement, les prévisions de Severus se révélèrent parfaitement exactes. Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard de l'année fut gris, froid, et la bruine tomba sans interruption. Et bien sûr, c'était à son tour de surveiller, avec l'aide de Charity Burbage. Des sortilèges adéquats pouvaient le protéger de la pluie, et le sécher une fois à l'intérieur, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre l'humidité ambiante, et il se réveilla deux jours plus tard avec un nez larmoyant et des articulations douloureuses.

Il ne se rendit pas à l'infirmerie ; Madame Pomfresh serait bien prise par les élèves, et il pouvait tout à fait mesurer une dose de Pimentine pour lui-même. Il se força à se lever et avala une gorgée de sirop réchauffant avec son thé du matin, puis, las, entreprit de s'habiller comme il se devait. Caleçon en coton. Chaussettes en laine. Pantalon en laine noire. Chemise blanche en coton. Gilet de laine noire. Cravate en soie noire. Bottes en cuir noir, fourrées de laine pour isoler encore mieux. Veste de laine noire. Robes de laine noire. Dans un mois il en serait aux caleçons longs en laine, et d'ici Noël il porterait une veste doublée de trois couches de soie. Et une paire de chaussettes supplémentaire. Et ce ne serait _toujours_ pas assez pour totalement éviter l'humidité.

* * *

Au bout de six semaines, Severus en eut assez.

\- Minerva, articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées, pourriez-vous _s'il vous plaît_ parler à votre élève à propos de l'utilisation incessante de son appareil photo.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas contre le règlement, à condition de ne pas perturber les cours, mais les flashes incessants, imprévisibles, dans un coin du champ de vision de Severus, le forçaient à être constamment sur ses gardes afin de ne pas brandir sa baguette devant un élève.

\- Oh, allons, Severus, ce garçon est juste enthousiaste ! interrompit Lockhart, tournant la tête pour présenter son meilleur profil à la table des Gryffondor. Ma foi, il pourrait avoir une grande carrière de photographe devant lui ! Vous ai-je raconté la fois où j'ai surpris Harry en train de lui donner une photographie dédicacée ?

Seulement une demi-douzaine de fois. Severus avait parlé à Potter à propos de l'incident dès qu'il en avait entendu parler, et lui avait suggéré d'envoyer une lettre chez les Crivey pour dissuader le garçon.

\- Il prend des photos pour partager avec sa famille, fit remarquer Minerva. C'est comme cela qu'il supporte d'être loin d'eux si longtemps.

Severus haussa les sourcils.

\- Il a pris assez de photos en six semaines pour les garder occupés tout l'été, répondit-il. Et où a-t-il prévu de les faire développer ? Comment compte-t-il les garder en sécurité ? Cet appareil photo représente un risque, et quelqu'un doit lui en parler (un autre flash attira instinctivement l'attention de Severus vers la table des Gryffondor, et il fronça les sourcils). _Ainsi_ que de l'étiquette appropriée, afin d'éviter que lui-même ou son appareil subissent des dommages.

* * *

Halloween approchait, Dumbledore avait de toute évidence prévu quelque chose avec les citrouilles surdimensionnées que Hagrid cultivait depuis des mois, et Severus venait de recevoir une lettre de la part d'Andromeda Tonks. Conscient de la possibilité que ce soit à propos de l'enquête en cours à propos de 'l'aventure' de Harry pour venir à Poudlard, Severus emporta l'enveloppe dans ses quartiers pour l'ouvrir, et lut ceci :

_Au professeur Severus Rogue, Andromeda Tonks envoie ses salutations et une demande d'aide_

_Mon pupille m'a demandé conseil à propos de la conduite à tenir lors de la célébration d'un anniversaire de mort. Apparemment lui et ses amis ont été invités aux cinq cents ans de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, et n'ont pas osé refuser. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît consulter leur Directrice de Maison afin de vous assurer qu'ils ont une escorte ?_

_Merci à vous_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Severus lut la lettre une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis soupira, et se leva pour aller trouver Harry.

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Dans le livre, après avoir passé deux-trois chapitres sur la première semaine de cours, Rowling passe directement à juste avant Halloween avec un simple "Octobre arriva". J'ai pensé que j'allais développer un peu plus.


	24. L'anniversaire de mort

**Chapitre 24 : L'anniversaire de mort**

**Résumé : **

Vous savez parfaitement quelle scène va avoir lieu dans ce chapitre. C'est Halloween, et Harry se retrouve à nouveau dans une situation difficile.

**Note de l'autrice et de la traductrice :**

Fortement basé sur le chapitre 8 de _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_.

* * *

Et ainsi, à sept heures du soir le 31 octobre, Severus escorta Harry, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat jusque dans les cachots pour assister à l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas. Le commentaire le plus indulgent qui pût être dit à propos de l'événement était 'tolérable', mais il était au moins préférable à la chaotique célébration d'Halloween à l'étage supérieur. Les sortilèges de réchauffement rendaient l'effet de froid produit par un grand rassemblement de fantômes à peu près tolérable, et les enfants firent de leur mieux pour être polis et bien élevés. La nourriture servie était moisie, mais grâce à la température l'odeur n'était pas insupportable. Cela ne leur ferait pas de mal d'attendre une heure de plus leur propre repas. L'orchestre était d'avant-garde, et pas particulièrement agréable, mais au moins il n'était pas trop bruyant. Les elfes de maison s'étaient dépassés avec l'éclairage et le décor, en particulier compte tenu des exigences de la fête d'Halloween dans la Grande Salle, et Severus nota dans sa tête de trouver qui était responsable et de lui adresser ses félicitations.

o

Il y eut, à un moment, une conversation assez inconfortable avec Myrtle Warren, à cause du penchant de Peeves pour les mauvaises farces et de l'égocentrisme général des enfants.

\- Je vous ai entendus parler de cette pauvre Mimi, dit Peeves. Vous avez été très impolis avec elle.

Il prit une grande inspiration et beugla :

\- OH ! MIMI !

\- Oh non, Peeves, ne lui dites pas ce que j'ai dit, ça va lui faire de la peine, murmura nerveusement Hermione. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, ça ne me dérange pas que – euh, bonsoir Mimi.

Myrtle ne semblait pas passer une très bonne soirée, mais quand elle approcha, son visage s'éclaira légèrement.

\- Bonsoir, Sev !

Severus sentit les regards sidérés des enfants posés sur lui alors qu'il échangeait quelques mots polis avec le fantôme qu'il connaissait depuis sa propre scolarité. Des toilettes que tout le monde évitait étaient un excellent endroit pour éviter les autres personnes, que ce soit pour cacher un secret ou pour un simple désir d'intimité, et être poli avec Myrtle tombait sous le sens. Son… insistance à l'appeler 'Sev' était inconfortable à ce moment précis, mais était rarement un problème. Il aurait dû se douter que ça risquait de se produire à cette soirée, mais au moins ces enfants avaient la _capacité_ d'être discrets.

\- Si j'apprends que vous avez répété ce surnom dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor… menaça-t-il, une fois que Myrtle se fut éloignée.

Tous les quatre secouèrent rapidement la tête.

\- On ne le fera pas, professeur, promit Harry, ses yeux verts grand ouverts derrière ses lunettes. Mais… il se mordit la lèvre. Comment vous la connaissez ?

Heureusement, Severus n'eut pas à répondre à cela grâce à l'arrivée du Club des Chasseurs sans tête. Malheureusement, ils étaient si tapageurs qu'il se découvrit une envie _d'écouter_ le discours de Sir Nicholas au lieu d'assister à même un instant de leur démonstration d'arrogance et de la popularité incompréhensible de leur 'humour' puéril.

Dès que le discours de Sir Nicholas fut terminé, Severus ordonna aux enfants de dire au revoir et les emmena vers la Grande Salle.

\- Le dîner a été mis de côté pour nous dans une annexe de la Grande Salle, expliqua-t-il. Je vous demande de ne pas lambiner pendant votre repas – le couvre-feu n'a pas été retardé pour vous, et vous entamez votre dîner presque quarante minutes après vos camarades.

o

Et puis Harry trébucha et s'arrêta, la main posée sur le mur de pierre et regardant autour de lui à travers la pénombre du couloir.

\- Potter ? demanda Severus, sa baguette glissant dans sa main. Qu'y a-t-il - ?

\- Il y a une voix – ne faites pas de bruit… écoutez !

Les enfants se figèrent, les yeux fixés sur lui, mais Severus était en état d'alerte.

\- Répétez-moi ce que cette voix dit, Harry.

L'enfant regardait maintenant le plafond, et il bondit en avant.

\- Par là !

Harry se mit à courir, montant les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, mais Severus était plus grand et le dépassa.

\- Dites-moi où, mais laissez-moi mener ! insista-t-il, aux aguets pour tout signe de l'attaquant qui avait ensorcelé Harry.

Le bruit émanant de la Grande Salle était phénoménal, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, criant "Les escaliers !" donc Severus ne s'arrêta pas non plus, les autres enfants galopant derrière eux.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que -

\- _CHUT !_

Harry s'arrêta un instant, puis cria :

\- Il va tuer quelqu'un !

Et se précipita en direction de la volée de marches suivante.

(Évidemment, pensa une partie de Severus. Rien n'attirait cet enfant plus efficacement que des menaces imminentes.)

\- Restez _derrière_ moi ! répéta Severus, baguette brandie, en suivant les instructions de Harry dans tout le premier étage jusqu'à entendre l'enfant ralentir et s'arrêter dans un couloir vide. Aussitôt, il lança un sort de bouclier autour d'eux tous, jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que les quatre enfants étaient bien avec lui.

\- Harry, c'était quoi ce truc ? demanda Weasley, haletant, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. J'ai rien entendu…

Mais Granger poussa un cri étouffé, montrant du doigt, plus loin dans le couloir, quelque chose brillant sur le mur et le sol.

\- Regardez !

o

C'était un piège. Toute cette situation était un piège. Potter avait été attiré ici pour découvrir… quoi ?

Severus fit avancer le petit groupe lentement, à l'affût du moindre signe de ce qui les avait amenés ici. Une grande flaque de ce qui semblait être de l'eau était répandue au sol, reflétant la lumière, mais le mur était maculé de… les narines de Severus frémirent. Du sang, il en était presque sûr. Ça pouvait être celui de n'importe quelle créature non magique, d'après l'aspect et l'odeur. À la lumière des quelques torches disposées dans le couloir, Severus lut :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE

'L'Héritier'… ils avaient besoin de renfort. Il ne pouvait pas lancer aussi facilement un patronus pour appeler à l'aide.

\- Klimby, dit-il en reculant.

Il y eut un petit bruit, et l'elfe de maison au visage familier apparut.

\- Quoi le Professeur Rogue… Oh, non.

\- Oui, répondit Severus à voix basse. Va immédiatement chercher le Directeur.

Il pouvait maintenir ce bouclier pendant un certain temps, mais c'était fatiguant, et il ne voulait pas y mettre fin tant qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure façon de protéger les enfants.

\- Tout de suite, Professeur Rogue, confirma Klimby avant de disparaître.

\- C'est quoi cette chose qui – qui pend en dessous ? demanda Londubat d'une voix tremblante.

\- Est-ce qu'on devrait s'approcher pour voir ? demanda Harry.

\- Certainement _pas_, dit Severus d'un ton sec. L'Héritier – ça ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une référence au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'était réclamé à de nombreuses occasions de la lignée Serpentard. La Chambre des Secrets, cela aussi indiquait une association avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter, qui l'avait prétendument vaincu, avait été attiré ici. D'une façon ou d'une autre, un des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était introduit à Poudlard… _encore_.

o

Un grondement sourd, pareil à un lointain coup de tonnerre, indiqua à Severus que le festin venait de prendre fin, et il retint un juron. Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était sur le chemin entre la Grande Salle et la Tour Gryffondor, la Tour Serdaigle, et la bibliothèque, et quelques instants plus tard, une foule d'élèves y déboucha.

Le brouhaha ravi d'enfants bien nourris s'éteignit brusquement, quand les élèves en tête du troupeau découvrirent leur petit groupe, puis le spectacle devant lequel ils se tenaient. Le silence se fit, la meute d'élèves idiots se poussant pour mieux voir.

Et puis quelqu'un cria dans le silence, et Severus reconnut avec désespoir la voix de Drago Malefoy :

\- Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! Gare à vous, les nés de Moldus !

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Cette histoire ne peut pas changer le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Elle ne peut rien contre la bigoterie, l'inégalité, la violence, la pauvreté, la discrimination ou les désastres. Elle ne peut pas changer le fait que son canon a été écrit par une personne dont je ne peux respecter les opinions bigotes, et elle ne peut pas changer le fait que les traces de cette bigoterie sont liées à l'histoire et au monde qu'elle a créés.

Mais j'espère que cette histoire PEUT être un endroit plus sûr. Un endroit qui est plus divers que le canon, et où la diversité est mieux respectée. Un endroit où les problèmes du canon sont pris en charge par des adultes compétents, respectueux. Un endroit où les descriptions paresseuses du canon (comme la grammaire non standard des elfes de maison) sont davantage construites. (J'ai quelques lignes de conduite vis-à-vis de la façon dont les elfes de maison parlent, et je considère leur langage comme un dialecte).

Je ne vais pas utiliser ces notes d'auteur pour faire la promotion de mouvements, organisations, manifestations ou collectes de fonds en particulier. Je ne vais pas les utiliser pour protester contre des injustices précises. Je sais que vous entendez déjà parler de tout ça dans bien d'autres endroits, et vous savez probablement bien mieux que moi de quoi vous êtes capables, et où vos efforts seront les plus utiles.

Au lieu de ça, j'offre cette histoire comme un endroit où vous pouvez trouver le repos, parce que peu importe l'urgence de la crise, tout le monde a besoin de pouvoir souffler. Prenez soin de vous, mes amis, et gardez courage. Vous n'êtes pas seuls.


	25. Les mots sur le mur

**Chapitre 25 : Les mots sur le mur**

**Résumé : **

Les autres membres du personnel arrivent sur les lieux, et l'enquête est lancée.

**Note conjointe de l'autrice et de la traductrice :**

Ce chapitre s'appuie fortement sur le chapitre 9 de _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets. _Les passages que vous reconnaissez vaguement sont probablement des citations traduites par mes soins.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Argus Rusard – ou ce qui semblait être Argus Rusard – fendit la foule à grand renfort de coups d'épaule. Quand il découvrit le spectacle, il recula, se couvrant le visage avec une expression d'horreur.

\- Mon chat ! Mon chat ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Miss Teigne ?

Un bref coup d'œil confirma que l'objet suspendu au support de la torche semblait bel et bien être Miss Teigne, rigide et immobile.

Et puis les yeux de Rusard tombèrent sur le groupe que Severus protégeait, et son expression se durcit.

\- Toi ! hurla-t-il en désignant Harry. Tu as tué mon chat ! Tu l'as tuée ! Je vais te-

\- Absolument pas. À ce point Severus avait bien peu d'énergie disponible pour calmer Rusard, mais la fureur provoquée par le chagrin devait être redirigée, et rapidement.

Un instant plus tard, le directeur arriva enfin sur les lieux, suivi par les autres membres du personnel. Enfin, Severus mit fin au sort de bouclier qu'il avait maintenu, même s'il garda sa baguette à portée de main alors que Dumbledore les dépassait d'un pas vif et détachait Miss Teigne du support de la torche. Quiconque avait frappé le chat et attiré Potter ici n'oserait probablement pas attaquer devant une telle foule.

\- Venez avec moi, Argus, dit Dumbledore. Vous aussi, Severus, et vos élèves.

Lockhart s'avança d'un air impatient, la lumière des torches scintillant de façon horripilante sur ses cheveux.

\- Mon bureau est tout près, Directeur – juste un étage à monter – je vous en prie -

Severus plissa les yeux.

\- Merci, Gilderoy, dit Dumbledore.

La foule silencieuse s'écarta pour les laisser passer, Minerva se joignit à eux, et les autres professeurs restèrent en arrière pour s'occuper des élèves.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda discrètement Minerva alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Que s'est-il passé ?

Severus secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se laisser distraire par une conversation dans ce couloir ouvert à tous vents. Le bureau de Lockhart ne serait pas vraiment plus sûr, mais au moins il pourrait surveiller les portes.

o

Il y eut plusieurs mouvements brusques sur les murs quand ils entrèrent ; Severus brandit sa baguette, puis reconnut les portraits de Lockhart qui quittaient les lieux. Le vrai Lockhart éclaira la pièce et dégagea son bureau pour que Dumbledore puisse y déposer Miss Teigne. Severus désigna aux enfants les chaises les plus proches du bureau, et les observa pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait brandi le bouclier.

Tous quatre étaient pâles, observant les yeux ronds ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Severus réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'avait mangé, et murmura "Nibbet, des sandwiches et du jus pour quatre." Un instant plus tard, une assiette et quatre gobelets apparurent sur un des bureaux, et les enfants sursautèrent.

\- Mangez quelque chose, leur dit-il à voix basse. Vous vous sentirez mieux. Quoi qu'il se soit produit, vous n'êtes pas responsables.

\- Elle a certainement été tuée par un sort, entendit Severus derrière lui, de la voix orgueilleuse de Lockhart. Probablement un supplice de Métamorphose – j'ai vu ça tellement de fois, quel dommage que je n'aie pas été là, je connais le contre-sort exact qui aurait pu la sauver…

Severus plissa les lèvres alors que Lockhart continuait, n'offrant absolument rien d'utile. La seule chose que de tels commentaires apportaient à l'enquête était une raison de se méfier de lui, même si Severus n'avait encore vu aucun signe indiquant qu'il soit capable de ce qu'il affirmait. Cependant, le fait que les gens semblent le croire méritait une enquête plus approfondie.

Rusard pleurait, des sanglots secs et déchirants, et Severus regretta que Pomona ou Rolanda ne soient pas là pour le réconforter. Miss Teigne avait été l'animal de compagnie de Rusard quand il était arrivé à l'école pendant la deuxième année de Severus, fuyant les persécutions des Mangemorts. Sa perte serait très douloureuse pour lui.

o

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, dit enfin Dumbledore.

\- Pas morte ? s'étrangla Rusard, regardant Miss Teigne à travers ses doigts. Mais pourquoi est-elle si – si immobile ?

\- Elle a été pétrifiée, dit Dumbledore. Mais comment, je ne sais pas…

Pétrifiée d'une façon inhabituelle, supposa Severus, compte tenu du fait que le maléfice du saucisson était maîtrisé par la plupart des première année.

Severus s'écarta, se tourna pour surveiller les adultes en même temps que les enfants – juste à temps pour voir Rusard pointer un doigt sur Potter et crier "Demandez-lui !"

\- Potter n'est pas responsable, dit Severus d'une voix ferme. Nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux en même temps, après le départ de l'agresseur.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, qui d'autre ? cracha Rusard, et Potter tressaillit. Il a trouvé – dans mon bureau – il sait que je suis un –

\- Argus, l'interrompit Severus. Je peux vous indiquer tous les mouvements de Potter depuis dix-neuf heures aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il sache à ce sujet, ou ignore, il n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

\- Mon chat a été Pétrifié ! s'écria Rusard. Je veux voir une punition appropriée !

\- Nous allons pouvoir la guérir, Argus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix patiente. Le professeur Chourave a récemment pu se procurer des Mandragores. Dès qu'elles auront atteint leur taille adulte, je ferai faire une potion qui réveillera Miss Teigne.

_Je_ ferai faire une potion ? Severus ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire, mais fut interrompu par Lockhart.

\- Je la ferai, déclara le fanfaron vaniteux. J'ai dû la faire une centaine de fois. Je pourrais préparer un Philtre Restaurateur à la Mandragore dans mon sommeil –

\- Excusez-moi, dit Severus d'un ton glacial. Mais il me semble que je suis le Maître de Potions de cette école. Et si j'ai besoin d'aide, le Compagnon Mulpepper est _bien_ plus qualifié pour m'assister.

Il y eut une pause très inconfortable.

Minerva s'avança.

\- Potter, Granger, Weasley, Londubat – venez avec moi, dit-elle, profitant clairement de l'occasion pour éviter aux élèves d'assister à la dispute à venir. Je vais vous ramener à votre dortoir.

Les enfants échangèrent un regard, et Harry se tourna vers Severus avec une expression nerveuse.

\- Votre curiosité peut attendre demain, indiqua-t-il, et il fut soulagé de voir Potter se détendre. Si vous êtes perturbés par ce que vous avez vu, Madame Pomfresh conserve des philtres calmants à l'usage des élèves qui ont subi une expérience traumatisante.

Avec un peu de chance, Harry verrait où il voulait en venir, et ferait appel à lui-même ou à Pompom le lendemain.

o

Minerva guida les élèves hors du bureau, et Severus se tourna vers le chat pétrifié. Il n'était pas nécessaire de mentionner que sa connaissance des maléfices dépassait celle de Dumbledore lui-même, et Albus ne fit aucun commentaire quand Severus examina le chat.

\- … je confirme, dit-il enfin. Le Philtre Restaurateur à la Mandragore devrait être efficace. Cependant, les mandragores doivent être fraîches, et les nôtres ne seront pas mûres avant mai. Nous ferions mieux de demander à M. Mulpepper de rechercher d'autres fournisseurs.

Rusard devint blanc comme un linge.

\- Combien de temps cela va prendre ? Et si – est-ce que son état va s'aggraver ? Comment – il avala sa salive. Qui va payer pour ça ?

Severus le regarda avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- D'après ce que je peux dire, elle a été pétrifiée dans l'état exact où elle se trouvait au moment de l'attaque. Le philtre devrait la ramener à cet état quel que soit le temps qui se sera écoulé. Je vous recommande de la transporter à l'Infirmerie ou dans vos quartiers, afin que personne ne puisse la toucher.

Rusard hocha la tête d'un geste saccadé et ramassa son chat, dont le corps pétrifié semblait encore plus pathétique dans ses bras.

\- Je vais la prendre avec moi, dit-il, les mains tremblantes. Je – elle devrait être à la maison. Il se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, les épaules recourbées et ses cheveux pendant autour de son visage.

Severus plissa les lèvres.

\- Je vais me retirer aussi, Directeur, dit-il, ignorant Lockhart. La longue soirée commençait à peser sur lui, et il sentait son énergie diminuer. Il aurait besoin de repos pour être prêt à affronter les journées à venir.

* * *

**Autre note conjointe de l'autrice et de la traductrice :**

Ce chapitre suivait le livre d'assez près, donc je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser pour faire une déclaration à propos des dernières conneries que JKR a prononcées. Pour CETTE histoire, rendez-vous dans mon profil pour y découvrir la traduction d'une fic de seekeronthepath à propos d'une Tonks non-binaire : _Un vrai nom personnel_.


	26. L'Elfe de Maison

**Chapitre 26 : L'Elfe de Maison**

**Résumé : **

Mais pas celui auquel vous pensez !

* * *

Durant le long trajet entre la classe de Défense et les cachots, Severus réfléchit aux choses qu'il aurait besoin de faire le lendemain. Une discussion avec Potter, et avec le Directeur. Revisiter son souvenir des événements à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires. Parler à la maison Serpentard à propos des précautions à prendre dans les prochains jours. Chercher des fournisseurs de mandragores fraîches et matures. Écrire à Lord Malefoy à propos des événements de la soirée. Écrire à la famille Tonks à propos des événements de la soirée. Échanger avec Minerva à propos des mesures supplémentaires qu'il faudrait peut-être prendre pour protéger Potter.

Il se cogna l'orteil sur une dalle irrégulière et se rattrapa avant de trébucher, feulant des jurons. Il pouvait sentir les frissons de l'épuisement qui approchait, exaspérant en comparaison des efforts qu'il était auparavant capable de supporter facilement. Il n'avait pas le _temps_ de dorloter ses réserves magiques avec un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le château.

… mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Quand il arriva à ses quartiers, il était prêt à s'écrouler sur son lit sans même enlever ses bottes. Cependant il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait et devrait faire avant de dormir.

\- À l'elfe de maison le plus proche, j'ai besoin d'un peu de ton temps, dit-il, s'asseyant lourdement dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. D'après la température de l'air, le feu avait été allumé pendant le dîner, et Severus apprécia la chaleur réconfortante.

Il y eut un petit bruit, et Klimby apparut – elle avait sans doute été en train de nettoyer sa salle de classe.

\- Oui, Professeur ? dit-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que tout le monde est déjà au courant des événements de ce soir, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, tortillant une de ses oreilles.

\- Y s'passe des mauvaises, mauvaises choses à Poudlard, Professeur, acquiesça-t-elle. Des très mauvaises choses.

\- Miss Teigne est pétrifiée, pas morte, lui indiqua-t-il. Mais M. Rusard a reçu un certain choc, et il va s'écouler quelque temps avant que nous puissions la soigner. Peux-tu t'assurer que quelqu'un aille lui tenir compagnie et s'assure qu'il a ce dont il a besoin ?

Argus passait plus de temps avec les elfes de maison qu'avec le personnel, car c'était lui qui était responsable de s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il ne s'occupait du nettoyage que lorsqu'il était impossible attendre que les élèves soient absents. Par tradition de longue date, et pour éviter que les élèves abusent de la situation, les elfes de maison ne devaient pas être vus par les élèves. Il était donc compréhensible que Argus soit frustré quand des élèves faisaient des saletés en plein milieu d'un couloir fréquenté.

Klimby cligna des yeux.

\- Vous être un homme bon, Professeur, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

o

Severus était toujours assis, regardant le feu, et essayait de se convaincre de se lever et d'aller au lit. Avant d'y réussir, cependant, Klimby réapparut, tenant une assiette couverte et une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Severus la regarda d'un air inquisiteur, et Klimby dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Les _autres_ elfes s'occupent de M. Rusard. _Klimby_ s'occupe du Professeur Rogue.

Severus se résigna à manger un repas beaucoup plus lourd que ce dont il avait envie afin de ne pas la vexer, mais elle souleva le linge qui couvrait l'assiette pour révéler…

\- Ce sont des cakes au bacon.

Klimby sourit et s'inclina.

\- Vous n'avez pas servi ça pendant le dîner.

Des scones savoureux avec du bacon haché et du fromage râpé ajouté à la pâte, nourrissants, simples et bon marché – un plat de son enfance – mais pas quelque chose qui figurerait au festin d'Halloween de Poudlard. Et il avait fallu compter le temps de les cuire ; même un elfe de maison ne pouvait pas faire accélérer un four.

\- Quand as-tu…

\- Nibbet les commencer quand le Professeur Rogue demander des sandwiches pour les élèves et pas pour lui, révéla fièrement Klimby. Il savait que vous avoir besoin d'un dîner, et que vouloir juste un casse-croûte.

Ils étaient parfaits, légers, riches en délicieux bacon et en fromage corsé, et garnis de beurre fondu. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, le chocolat chaud et sucré formant un accompagnement parfait, et quand Severus se reposa sur le dossier de son fauteuil, son dîner achevé, il se sentait réchauffé, repu et ragaillardi.

\- Je t'adresse mes remerciements pour tes soins et ton attention, Klimby, dit-il. Et transmets-les aussi à Nibbet.

Klimby rougit, mais leva fièrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Le Professeur Rogue être un bon professeur, dit-elle. Nous est fiers de prendre soin d'un bon professeur comme le Professeur Rogue. Elle claqua des doigts et l'assiette et la tasse disparurent en direction des cuisines. Et maintenant Klimby va aider le Professeur Rogue avec ses bottes et ses robes pour qu'il peut dormir comme il a besoin.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, et n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, à avoir un elfe de maison comme valet. Mais refuser son assistance serait à la fois malpoli et idiot, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir atteindre son lit sans ça.

\- Très bien, dit-il en inclinant la tête. Merci pour ton aide.

o

Klimby était agile et délicate, et Severus dut reconnaître que cela aidait de ne pas avoir à se pencher pour retirer ses bottes, ou défaire des dizaines de boutons, ou suspendre ses robes. Il se sentait bien paresseux de se faire aider ainsi, mais il la laissa faire.

Quand il fut en chemise et pantalon, il lui fit signe d'arrêter.

\- Je vais m'en sortir maintenant, la rassura-t-il. Puis une pensée lui vint, et il se dirigea vers le petit bureau qu'il gardait dans un coin de la pièce pour écrire une courte note :

RASSEMBLEMENT OBLIGATOIRE

7:15, vendredi 1er novembre

Tous les élèves de Serpentard doivent y assister

\- Peux-tu placer cela de façon visible dans la Salle Commune, et prévenir les Préfets – avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, ou quand ils se réveilleront ? demanda Severus. Il trouverait quoi leur dire à tous quand il se réveillerait, mais ses élèves avaient besoin de certains rappels avant de quitter la sécurité de la Salle Commune. Cela devrait donc avoir lieu avant le petit déjeuner, et il était assez tard maintenant pour que la majorité des élèves soient allés se coucher.

Klimby prit le parchemin et s'inclina.

\- Klimby va s'occuper de ça, promit-elle. Bonne nuit, Professeur.

\- Bonne nuit.

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Klimby, pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas, est une des deux elfes de maison qui s'occupent des classes et réserves de Potions (l'autre est Morkin). Severus a donc l'habitude de travailler avec elle plus qu'avec la plupart des autres elfes du château, et il a tendance à l'appeler elle ou Morkin s'il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un de spécifique.


	27. Conversations en suite

**Chapitre 27 : Conversations en suite**

Les Serpentard n'avaient pas apprécié d'être réveillés pour un rassemblement de Maison à sept heures et quart un dimanche matin, le lendemain d'Halloween. Severus n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Le petit-déjeuner va commencer à être servi dans quinze minutes, dit-il d'une voix froide après avoir entendu la troisième plainte. Certains d'entre vous, j'en ai bien conscience, préfèrent manger plus tard que cela. _Aucun_ d'entre vous, cependant, ne sera autorisé à quitter cette Salle Commune avant que j'aie parlé à l'intégralité de la Maison. Je vous suggère donc, si vous souhaitez retourner vous coucher, ou aller manger, d'encourager vos compagnons de chambrée à se _dépêcher_.

Le brouhaha grognon s'arrêta, et quelques élèves filèrent dans les dortoir pour secouer ceux qui restaient.

\- Est-ce que c'est à propos de… ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Mlle Thatcham. Les mots sur le mur ?

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Tout le monde est là, monsieur, lui dit discrètement Mlle Vogel. Il lança un regard aux autres préfets pour confirmer, et acquiesça.

o

\- Hier soir, comme beaucoup d'entre-vous l'ont personnellement constaté et comme les autres auront entendu parler, le chat de M. Rusard a été attaquée, pétrifiée, et accrochée à un support de torche dans un couloir du deuxième étage, à côté d'une inscription en lettres de sang indiquant 'La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ; ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde', résuma Severus.

Son regard balaya la pièce, et s'arrêta sur celui de Léopold Avery, un élève de sixième année qui préparait en autonomie un ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- M. Avery, quelle est cette 'Chambre des Secrets' et qui est l''Héritier' à qui l'inscription fait référence ?

Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- La Chambre des Secret est censée être une partie de Poudlard dissimulée et scellée par Salazar Serpentard, expliqua-t-il. Il y a des légendes depuis au moins quatre siècles disant qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur une créature à qui l'Héritier de Serpentard pourrait ordonner de purger l'école des élèves 'indésirables'.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Mlle Wilkes, dit-il, s'adressant à une élève de septième année dont le père avait été un Mangemort, et avait été tué quand elle était petite. Dans quel contexte la plupart des sorcières et sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ont-ils rencontré les concepts de 'Chambre des Secrets' et d''Héritier de Serpentard' ?

Mlle Wilkes évita de croiser son regard juste assez pour échapper à une incursion de légilimencie, mais personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu le détecter.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a revendiqué le titre d''Héritier de Serpentard', révéla-t-elle. La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte il y a cinquante ans, conduisant à la pétrification de plusieurs élèves et à un décès. Rubeus Hagrid a été désigné comme bouc émissaire, mais le vrai coupable n'a pas été identifié. Il est généralement supposé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était impliqué.

Severus hocha à nouveau la tête, balayant du regard les soixante-douze élèves dont il avait la responsabilité. La Salle Commune était un peu trop remplie avec tout ce monde, mais c'était gérable.

\- M. Flint, dit-il. Compte tenu de ces informations, comment vous attendez-vous à ce que les autres élèves se comportent dans les jours à venir ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

\- Ils découvriront que c'est un truc de Serpentard et nous accuseront, monsieur. Ils nous éviteront, se méfieront de nous… ils nous insulteront, nous menaceront, nous attaqueront. Avec le match le week-end prochain… ll secoua la tête. Les Gryffondor vont en avoir après nous encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Excellent résumé, Flint, Wilkes, Avery, leur dit Severus avant de s'adresser au reste de la pièce. Dans les semaines à venir, j'attends de votre part à _tous_ que vous évitiez de provoquer l'agression des autres Maisons. Vous n'aggraverez pas un combat, même si je vous autorise à répondre si vous êtes attaqués. Vous ne serez pas le premier à lancer une insulte, des menaces ou des sorts pendant une dispute. Vous n'exprimerez pas votre support pour l'Héritier de Serpentard en dehors de cette Salle Commune, et vous n'exprimerez pas de sentiments contre les nés de Moldus. (Il croisa le regard de Drago). Tout cela est pour la protection de vous-mêmes et de vos camarades. Il n'y a aucun avantage à faire de vous une cible en ce moment. De telles opinions, suite à ce qui s'est produit, ne convaincront personne. Elles ne vous donneront pas plus de pouvoir sur les autres élèves. Est-ce bien clair ?

Il balaya la salle du regard, notant mentalement qui fronçait les sourcils et qui hochait la tête, qui avait un visage impassible ou une mine nerveuse.

\- Je vous conseille également de rester par petits groupes autant que possible, continua-t-il. Évitez de devenir des proies faciles pour une embuscade. C'est particulièrement vrai pour les première et deuxième années, l'équipe de Quidditch, et pour tous les élèves qui se rendent à Pré-au-Lard. Si l'un de vous est victime d'attaques répétées, prévenez-moi, et je ferai ce que je pourrai pour vous aider.

Il regarda à nouveau l'ensemble des élèves, et hocha la tête.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il. Profitez de ce qu'il reste de votre week-end.

* * *

_À Dame Narcissa Malefoy, Dame de la Maison Malefoy, mère de mon élève, Drago Malefoy, Maître Severus Rogue, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, client de la Maison Malefoy, envoie ses salutations respectueuses et des nouvelles d'un événement inquiétant._

_À environ vingt heures hier, en même temps que la fin du banquet d'Hallowe'en de Poudlard, M. Harry Potter a été attiré par une voix qu'il a été le seul à entendre jusqu'au couloir menant aux toilettes du deuxième étage, hantées par Myrtle Warren. Le mur du couloir a été couvert d'une inscription en lettres de sang indiquant "La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ; ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde." Miss Teigne, la chatte appartenant au concierge de Poudlard, Argus Rusard (qui a déjà été la cible d'attaques menées par des personnes associées au Seigneur des Ténèbres) a été trouvée accrochée au support d'une torche près de l'inscription, pétrifiée. La pétrification est considérée comme réversible, mais la méthode n'a pas encore été identifiée._

_Une enquête est en cours pour identifier le ou les responsables, mais jusqu'ici peu d'éléments sont connus. Compte tenu de l'affiliation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres impliquée par la scène, il est possible qu'une enquête en dehors de l'école soit également nécessaire._

_Comme d'habitude, je protégerai Drago au mieux de mes capacités, ainsi que mes autres élèves. Cependant, sachant qu'il a réagi à la scène (lorsqu'il est arrivé sur le lieux, en compagnie de nombreux autres élèves qui avaient quitté le banquet) par les mots "Les nés de Moldus, __vous êtes les prochains__ !" je crains qu'il devienne une cible pour de potentielles représailles. Il pourrait être bénéfique de votre part de lui rappeler les vertus de la discrétion._

_Après le plus grand respect,_

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

_M. Potter,_

_Venez me voir dans mon bureau à 9 heures. __Rien de grave__._

_Professeur Rogue_

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner, il s'assit à côté de Pomona et de Mulpepper et aborda le sujet des mandragores sans attendre.

\- Je suppose que vous avez déjà appris ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Pomona hocha la tête avec une expression sérieuse, et Mulpepper les regarda tous les deux.

\- Devrions-nous nous inquiéter ? demanda-t-il. Il s'agit de graffitis effrayant et d'un sort lancé sur un chat – de telles choses ont sûrement dû avoir lieu ici pour faire une farce ?

Severus plissa les lèvres.

\- Vous n'avez pas totalement tort, reconnut-t-il. M. Rusard et Miss Teigne sont fréquemment la cible des ressentiments des élèves. Cependant, la méthode qui a été employée est telle que le Directeur, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même ne voyons pas d'autre solution que d'employer un Philtre Restaurateur à la Mandragore.

Pomona siffla entre ses dents, secouant la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile de mettre la main dessus, dit-elle. Une idée de qui a fait ça ?

\- À part leur affiliation annoncée avec l'Héritier de Serpentard ? demanda Severus à voix basse. Non.

Il espérait que les investigations menées ce jour allaient donner plus d'informations, mais ce n'était pas garanti.

\- Soit c'est un élève qui a découvert une magie particulièrement sombre et qui a appris à l'utiliser, reprit-il, auquel cas nous avons un problème, soit un individu étranger à Poudlard a réussi à s'y introduire et à pratiquer de la magie sombre sans être repéré, auquel cas nous avons un problème encore plus grand.

Mulpepper blêmit, et ouvrit de grands yeux sombres et sérieux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour aider ?

Il était, bien sûr, possible qu'il soit le coupable, ou qu'il travaille avec le coupable. En tant que membres les plus récemment arrivés du personnel, Mulpepper, Kirby et Lockhart étaient les plus à même d'être impliqués. Mais aborder cette question ne servait à rien pour le moment.

\- Le philtre restaurateur à la mandragore est coûteux et rarement utilisé. Sa préparation nécessite également une provision de mandragores fraîches et matures. J'ai cru comprendre que les nôtres ne seront pas mûres avant mai ?

\- Mai, peut-être début juin, confirma Chourave. Elles dépendent fortement des saisons – vous n'en trouverez aucune qui soient mûres avant ça au nord du tropique du Cancer.

\- Hmm. C'était également ce qu'il avait pensé. M. Mulpepper, si vous pouviez contacter différents fournisseurs pour voir ce qui est disponible, quand, et pour combien, cela serait apprécié.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, la mine sombre.

\- Ça ne mènera probablement à rien, fit-il remarquer.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Cependant, il est de notre devoir de faire des recherches.

* * *

Entre le petit-déjeuner et son rendez-vous avec Potter, il trouva le temps de discuter avec l'elfe qui avait nettoyé le couloir du deuxième étage, mais elle n'eut rien d'intéressant à lui dire. Le sang était apparemment celui d'un poulet, et non du sang humain, ce qui était un léger soulagement. Le liquide sur le sol était de l'eau provenant des toilettes les plus proches, que Myrtle Warren avait inondées suite à une altercation avec Peeves. Il n'y avait aucune trace de terre provenant d'un terrain autre que celui de Poudlard, ou toute autre substance qui ne devrait pas être là, à part le sang de poulet et quelques plumes. Ce ne fut pas une conversation particulièrement satisfaisante, et Severus la ruminait encore quand quelqu'un toqua timidement à sa porte.

\- Entrez.

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le reste de la conversation est dans le prochain chapitre.


	28. Un autre point de vue

**Chapitre 28 : Un autre point de vue**

Harry avait l'air particulièrement petit et inquiet en entrant dans le bureau de Severus, les yeux d'un vert intense dans son visage pâle.

\- Asseyez-vous, lui dit Severus. J'ai besoin de parler avec vous de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, rien de grave. Comment allez-vous ?

Le garçon s'assit dans le fauteuil indiqué.

\- Ça va, monsieur, dit-il à voix basse. La voix n'est pas revenue ou rien, et ma cicatrice ne me fait pas mal.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- C'est de la voix que je dois parler avec vous. Je suppose que vous avez conscience maintenant du fait que vous êtes la seule personne à l'avoir entendue ?

\- Je l'ai pas inventée, Professeur, juré ! dit Harry à voix haute, se penchant en avant. Je l'ai vraiment entendue – elle parlait de sang, et d'avoir faim, et elle avait un ton… il frissonna. Elle avait un ton _diabolique._

\- Je vous crois, dit Severus d'un ton sérieux, regardant Harry dans les yeux. Vous avez entendu une voix disant toutes ces choses. Moi-même et vos amis ne l'ont pas entendue. Cela suggère que quelque chose vous poussait vous, en particulier, à l'entendre.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous pensez que… quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort ou un truc comme ça ? Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça ?

Severus arqua un sourcil, attendant de voir si le garçon pouvait le découvrir.

Harry devint encore plus pâle.

\- Quelqu'un essayait de me faire venir là-bas ?

\- Oui, dit calmement Severus. Soit en tant que cible d'une future attaque, soit pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé, vous avez été attiré là-bas. Il est donc _très important, _Harry, que si vous entendiez encore cette voix vous ne la _suiviez pas_. Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?

Harry tortilla le tissu de ses robes dans ses mains, hochant la tête.

\- … et si quelqu'un est en danger ?

\- Alors vous mettre en danger vous-même n'aidera aucunement, lui dit Severus. Prévenez-moi, ou un des autres Directeurs de Maison, et nous enquêterons. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils vous écoutent.

Ils avaient prévu de se rencontrer pour discuter de la situation cet après-midi ; il pourrait aborder le sujet à ce moment-là.

\- … oui, monsieur, acquiesça Harry, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

o

\- Harry, dit doucement Severus. Il y a un moyen pour vous de m'aider, si vous le voulez.

L'enfant releva brusquement la tête, le visage plein d'espoir.

\- Je voudrais examiner vos souvenirs d'hier soir, depuis le moment où nous avons quitté la fête d'anniversaire jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves arrivent dans le couloir du deuxième étage, expliqua Severus.

Idéalement, c'était quelque chose qu'il ferait avec le consentement des gardiens de l'enfant, mais comme les gardiens officiels de l'enfant étaient incompétents, et que les Tonks étaient non officiels et avaient connu Harry moins longtemps que Severus, Severus était prêt à mettre de côté ses principes habituels dans ce cas précis.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ? demanda Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux. Comment ? Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ? C'est un sort ?

Severus pinça les lèvres.

\- Il existe deux méthodes pour voir les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Une copie du souvenir peut être créée et placée dans un dispositif de vision qui s'appelle une pensine. Elles sont assez rares, mais le Directeur en conserve une dans son bureau. Vous auriez besoin de vous concentrer sur ce souvenir pendant que je le 'tire' de votre esprit sous la forme d'un fluide argenté. Ce souvenir, une fois placé dans la pensine, peut-être visionné par toute personne magique.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tout le monde ? C'est quoi l'autre solution ?

\- Tous ceux qui ont accès à la pensine du Directeur, oui, confirma Severus. Il s'interrompit. L'autre méthode fait appel à une technique appelée légilimencie, qui est proche de ce que les Moldus appellent 'lire dans les pensées'. Peu de sorciers maîtrisent cette technique, mais moi-même et le Directeur sommes tous les deux des legilimens confirmés. Si vous l'acceptez, je pourrais regarder dans vos yeux et voir le souvenir au sein de votre propre esprit. Il est possible que je perçoive également certaines de vos pensées et de vos sensations en même temps ; la plupart des gens n'ont pas la discipline mentale nécessaire pour garder de telles choses séparées.

Harry fronça les sourcils, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux pendant une longue minute silencieuse.

\- … je pense, dit-il lentement, que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre voie ça. À part vous, monsieur. Donc… Donc je préfère la deuxième solution. La lé- légilimencie.

\- … je vois. Severus ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Harry choisisse cette option, mais il l'avait proposée, et maintenant il devait respecter sa parole. Très bien. Prenez un moment pour vous concentrer. Videz votre esprit de toute pensée ou émotion qui peuvent vous préoccuper, et concentrez-vous sur le moment où nous avons quitté la fête d'anniversaire. Quand vous serez prêt, regardez-moi dans les yeux.

o

Il fallut plusieurs minutes, mais enfant l'enfant redressa la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Je suis prêt, monsieur.

Severus hocha la tête, se préparant à être aussi doux et discret que possible, et leva sa baguette.

\- Legilimens.

_Harry courait dans un couloir rempli de bougies noires à la fumée bleutée, suivant les robes noires du professeur Rogue. Ron était à côté de lui, Hermione et Neville derrière, et le professeur Rogue disait :_

_\- ...le couvre-feu n'a pas été retardé pour vous, et vous entamez votre dîner presque quarante minutes après vos camarades._

_Et puis Harry l'entendit._

_\- … arracher… déchirer… tuer… C'était une voix à glacer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, un venin glacé, et elle semblait venir de l'_intérieur_ des murs._

_Harry trébucha et s'arrêta, la main plaquée sur le mur de pierre, écoutant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, regardant autour de lui, plissant les yeux dans la pénombre du couloir._

_\- Potter ? entendit-il le professeur Rogue demander, couvrant la voix douce et froide. Qu'y a-t-il - ?_

_\- Il y a une voix, interrompit Harry. Ne faites pas de bruit… écoutez !_

_\- … teeellement faim… depuis si longtemps… tuer… il est temps de tuer… La voix devenait plus faible. Harry était sûr qu'elle s'éloignait – qu'elle montait. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation le prit alors qu'il regardait le plafond ; comment la voix pouvait-elle se déplacer vers le haut ?_

_\- Répétez-moi ce que cette voix dit, Harry._

_\- Par là ! cria Harry, et il se mit à courir, montant les escaliers vers le hall d'entrée._

_Des robes noires apparurent dans sa vision périphérique, puis devant lui, et il entendit le professeur Rogue insister :_

_\- Dites-moi où, mais laissez-moi mener !_

_Harry le remarqua à peine, criant "Les escaliers !", essayant d'échapper au brouhaha qui venait de la Grande Salle pour pouvoir _entendre_._

_\- Harry, qu'est-ce que – haleta Hermione, et il lui dit furieusement de se taire alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage._

_La voix, où était la voix ? Harry s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Lointainement, depuis l'étage supérieur, et devenant encore plus faible, il entendit la voix :_

_\- Je sens le sang… JE SENS LE SANG !_

_Son estomac se retourna._

_\- Il va tuer quelqu'un ! cria-t-il, et monta l'escalier suivant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter._

_\- Restez _derrière_ moi ! exigea le professeur Rogue, accélérant pour rester devant lui._

_Luttant pour entendre par dessus le bruit des pas, criant des directions aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, Harry galopa à travers tout le deuxième étage à la poursuite de la voi__x__ de plus en plus lointaine. Mais bientôt, il n'entendit plus rien, ralentit et s'arrêta, haletant._

_Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta aussi, lançant un sort qui créa une bulle bleue et lumineuse autour d'eux tous, les regardant de ses yeux brillants. _

_\- Harry, c'était quoi ce truc ? dit Ron, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. J'ai rien entendu…_

_Harry le regarda. Ron n'avait rien entendu ?_

_Mais soudain Hermione poussa un cri étouffé, montrant le couloir. _

_\- Regardez !_

o

Severus se retira de l'esprit de Harry – il n'y trouverait rien d'autre.

\- Merci, Harry, dit-il à voix basse. Ça va ?

Harry avait passé ses bras autour de son torse, et il regarda Severus d'un air têtu.

\- Il aurait pu faire du mal à quelqu'un, insista-t-il.

Severus soupira.

\- En effet, reconnut-il. Et ça aurait pu être vous.

La perception de Harry de la malveillance la voix, Severus pouvait la reconnaître comme une perception instinctive de magie sombre. Les mots ressemblaient plus à ceux d'une créature qu'à ceux d'une personne, avec leur concentration sur la faim et l'odeur de sang, ce qui correspondait aux légendes de la Chambre des Secrets que le responsable avait invoquée. Cette personne espérait-elle que le garçon allait enquêter ? Essayait-elle de créer une fausse piste ? Espérait-elle que Potter allait garder le secret sur ce qu'il avait entendu, ou au contraire que cela serait connu de tous ? Comment cet incident était-il lié au souci de Harry avec la cheminette au début du trimestre ? Les deux situations semblaient totalement différentes, mais toutes deux avaient clairement visé Harry.

\- … je n'ai vu aucun signe de la personne responsable, admit Severus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma.

\- Allez-y.

\- C'est juste… Harry se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy voulait dire ? Quand il a dit que les nés de Moldus étaient les prochains ?

Severus retint un soupir. Au moins Potter lui avait posé la question au lieu d'enquêter lui-même.

\- La chambre des Secrets est associée à Salazar Serpentard, expliqua-t-il, et les gens tendent à penser que Salazar Serpentard s'opposait à l'entrée des nés de Moldus à Poudlard.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est l'Héritier de _Serpentard ?_ dit-il, sidéré. C'est un Serpentard qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui, et non, dit Severus d'une voix sèche. Premièrement, les lignées des Fondateurs ne peuvent plus être retracées sans risque d'erreur, donc nous ne pouvons exclure personne. Deuxièmement, descendre de Serpentard ne garantit pas qu'un élève sera _envoyé _à Serpentard. Troisièmement, le responsable _affirme_ être lié à l'Héritier de Serpentard ; cela ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité.

\- Oh. Harry baissa les yeux, puis se redressa. Est-ce que les nés de Moldus sont en danger ?

Mentir était une mauvaise idée ; il avait besoin que le garçon lui fasse confiance.

\- À ce stade, il y a une menace, mais nous ne savons pas si cela sera suivi d'un passage à l'acte, expliqua-t-il. C'est pour cela que nous enquêtons de la sorte. S'il y a bien un danger pour les élèves, nous ferons de notre mieux pour le découvrir et le contenir.

Potter accueillit cette information avec un scepticisme digne d'un Serpentard, mais Severus n'insista pas. Soit ils seraient capables de protéger les élèves, soient ils ne le seraient pas, et Potter agirait en conséquence. Le plus important pour le moment était de s'assurer que Potter tienne compte en prenant ses décisions de la présence d'adultes qui pourraient le protéger.

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question, je vous suggère d'aller profiter du soleil tant qu'il est là, lui conseilla Severus. Rappelez-vous de prévenir un Directeur de Maison si vous entendez la voix à nouveau.

Il raccompagna Harry hors de son bureau, puis y retourna, prenant une feuille de parchemin vierge.

_À Ted et Andromeda Tonks, salutations de la part de Severus Rogue…_


	29. Le match de Quidditch

**Chapitre 29 : Le match de Quidditch**

Severus Rogue n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Il ne trouvait pas ça palpitant. Il n'appréciait pas la hauteur à laquelle les matchs se jouaient, le manque d'équipement de sécurité, le _concept_ même des cognards, et la tolérance qu'avaient les règles envers les blessures graves. Il trouvait le nombre de points liés au vif d'or agaçant, car cela récompensait la chance et l'agilité d'un seul joueur contre le talent et le travail d'équipe de six autres.

Le fait que l'école autorisât et encourageât des adolescents à jouer sous presque les mêmes règles qu'une équipe professionnelle était, pour lui, de la folie. Que des élèves âgés de moins de treize ans et des nés de Moldus avec une connaissance limitée du jeu ou de leurs balais soient autorisés à se présenter était une éternelle source de frustration. Que M. Potter ait rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'âge de onze après avoir passé un total de quinze minutes sur un balai _de sa vie entière_ le rendait furieux.

Ses objections, avant et après le premier match presque désastreux de Potter, avaient été ignorées comme étant issues de jalousie et de rivalité entre les Maisons. Maintenant, en regardant Harry et Drago quitter le sol en compagnie de leurs camarades bien plus grands et robustes pour ce qui serait assurément un match particulièrement agressif, il se rappela brièvement ses propres efforts inutiles.

En quelques minutes, ses craintes s'avérèrent fondées, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

\- Ce cognard, feula-t-il, a été truqué.

Il dut le reconnaître, les élèves en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Les jumeaux Weasley entouraient Harry pour l'aider à l'éviter, et Dubois demanda rapidement un arrêt. S'ils étaient intelligents, ils réclameraient une investigation et mettraient fin au match.

… bien sûr, il n'eut pas cette chance. Pire encore, quand les joueurs décollèrent à nouveau, le jeune Potter fut séparé des autres, et les jumeaux Weasley _ne suivirent pas._

\- Imbécile, grogna Severus, sa baguette à la main, les yeux fixés sur Potter et ses pirouettes de plus en plus sophistiquées. Il faisait preuve de talent et d'inventivité, mais une hésitation serait suffisante pour que le cognard le rattrape, et il n'était pas assez robuste pour absorber l'impact sans blessure sérieuse.

L'inévitable se produisit. Potter s'immobilisa un instant – à peine quelques secondes – et le cognard percuta violemment son coude.

Severus vit son bras se tordre, entendit presque l'os se briser, et regarda avec horreur le garçon vaciller sous l'impact, manquant perdre son équilibre.

\- Sifflez un arrêt, maintenant, exigea-t-il à voix haute mais Potter se pliait déjà en avant, plongeant vers Malefoy avec un bras pendant inerte, l'autre tendu, utilisant ses genoux pour tenir sur son balai.

Il entendit les autres professeur pousser des cris, il entendit Jordan annoncer qu'un autre arrêt de jeu avait été demandé, il entendit le coup de sifflet de Bibine couvert par le tintement magique indiquant que le vif d'or avait été capturé, il entendit la foule rugir – mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le cognard, sa baguette le suivant en l'air, et dès qu'il eut une vue dégagée il lança :

\- _Circumgloba quietus !_

Une sphère violette translucide apparut autour du cognard, quelques centimètres plus grande que la balle elle-même. La sort était l'un de ceux que Severus utilisait fréquemment en classe, mais les cognards n'étaient pas facile à contenir, et il pouvait le sentir lutter contre lui alors qu'il guidait la sphère vers le sol et la boîte dans laquelle les balles étaient généralement rangées. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il _allait_ le contenir, et il _allait_ le faire sans compromettre de possibles preuves.

Un des Weasley était là, accroupi et prêt à attraper la balle, et dès que Severus mit fin au sort, l'objet infernal fut ligoté par des sangles ensorcelées. Une pause – un souffle – et il devint évidant que les sangles allaient tenir, et Severus put tourner son attention vers ce qui avait pu arriver à Potter.

Son regard se posa sur un groupe en robes rouges, penchés sur une personne couchée dans l'herbe. Une nuée d'élèves s'était répandue sur le terrain, ralentissant l'approche de Madame Bibine, mais cela ne sembla présenter aucun obstacle pour la silhouette aux cheveux blonds et aux robes lavande qui se glissait à travers la foule. Severus serra les dents, incapable d'intervenir avec tellement d'élèves sur le chemin… puis jura, quand les élèves reculèrent avec une expression horrifiée.

\- Je vais éviscérer cet homme.

* * *

\- Faut-il être insensé, téméraire, stupide, _Gryffondor _! feula Severus en faisant les cent pas. Le quidditch n'est _pas si important !_

\- Il va se remettre, Severus, lui rappela Minerva. Pompom a dit qu'avec une dose de Poussos il sera comme neuf demain matin.

Severus pivota pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Le fait qu'une blessure soit traitable ne signifie pas qu'elle est _acceptable_, aboya-t-il. Potter est actuellement à l'infirmerie après avoir été la cible d'une attaque pour la troisième fois en trois mois – quatre si on compte le sortilège lamentable de Lockhart, _ce que je fais_.

Était-il possible que le sort de Lockhart ait 'échoué' volontairement ? La différence entre le comportement de l'homme et sa réputation présentait un paradoxe exaspérant depuis qu'il était entré à l'école. Ses livres étaient très largement considérés par le public pour être à peu près factuels, et pour autant que Severus le sût, les créatures qu'il avait affirmé anéantir avaient effectivement été anéanties à l'époque où Lockhart l'affirmait. Personne ne s'était présenté pour déposer une réclamation, même si un certain scepticisme existait dans plusieurs cercles. Et pourtant, en personne, il paraissait totalement inepte.

Soit sa réputation était fausse, et il était un menteur particulièrement doué qui prétendait être compétent, soit sa réputation était basée sur des faits réels, et il était un menteur particulièrement doué qui prétendait être _incompétent_. Dans les deux cas, cela amenait des soupçons.

\- L'incident avec les lutins de Cornouailles… dit Severus pensif. C'était dans le cours de Potter ?

Il y avait trois possibilités vis à vis de l'identité du responsable des derniers incidents : une personne qui appartenait à Poudlard et agissait volontairement ; une personne à Poudlard qui était contrôlée par une personne extérieure ; ou une personne extérieure qui avait réussi à pénétrer les barrières. Il n'y avait aucune évidence qu'une personne indésirable ait pénétré les barrières au cours des deux dernières semaines ; la plupart des élèves ne seraient pas capable de tels sorts ; et même si Lockhart avait un alibi pour chaque incident, il _était_ un très bon menteur…

C'était possible.

* * *

**Note de l'autrice : **

Je suis curieuse de voir vos commentaires pour ce chapitre !


	30. Jour de repos

**Chapitre 30 : Jour de repos**

À six heures le dimanche matin, Severus fut réveillé par un elfe de maison l'informant d'une réunion urgente du personnel.

À six heures trente, Albus et Minerva informèrent le personnel que Colin Crivey avait été pétrifié pendant la nuit.

À sept heures trente, Minerva dit à Severus que Pompom avait réclamé qu'il se rende à l'Infirmerie avant le petit-déjeuner.

À sept heures quarante-cinq, Pompom le poussa dans son bureau, lança un sort de diagnostic, et lui indiqua sans équivoque que s'il voulait être de la moindre utilité pour ses élèves lors de la semaine à venir, il devait prendre sa journée, quitter le terrain de l'école, et se _reposer_.

À huit heures trente, il ouvrit une communication en cheminette depuis son bureau pour demander s'il serait bienvenu comme invité.

Et à précisément huit heures cinquante-trois, il arriva dans le Hall de Réception du Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Alors que Severus était assis dans le parloir, attendant que Lady Malefoy vienne le voir, il dut reconnaître qu'il était, en effet, épuisé. Il s'était trop dépensé pendant le week-end précédent avec les incidents de la nuit d'Halloween, et il n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de se remettre depuis. Contenir un objet aussi têtu et puissant magiquement que le cognard l'avait fatigué davantage, et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il pouvait sentir qu'un seul incident de plus affaiblirait sérieusement ses réserves.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et prit la tasse de thé qu'un des elfes de maison avait préparée sur la petite table près de lui. Il y avait aussi une assiette de madeleines, et même si Severus avait déjà mangé, et se laissait rarement aller à de tels luxes, les elfes Malefoy étaient d'excellents cuisiniers… Il en prit une, savourant la texture légère, moelleuse, accompagnant parfaitement le goût du thé délicatement relevé d'épices.

Il avait à peine fini sa tasse de thé quand Narcissa entra dans la pièce, élégante comme toujours dans une robe d'intérieur gris perle, un châle vieux rose drapé sur ses épaules.

\- Severus ! dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Severus se leva, lui fit un léger sourire, et s'inclina.

\- Juste un peu de fatigue, Lady Malefoy. Elle haussa un sourcil, et il se reprit. Narcissa. Madame Pomfresh craignait que je me laisse distraire pendant ma journée de repos par les sottises des élèves.

Elle s'assit, ses jupons s'enroulant gracieusement autour d'elle sans le moindre effort visible, et lui fit signe de reprendre son propre siège.

\- Bien sûr, reconnut-elle. Le dernier week-end n'a pas pu être reposant pour vous, j'en suis sûre, et puis il y a eu ce cognard hier – bien plus d'agitation que ce que j'aurais pu espérer pour le premier match de Drago.

Severus inclina la tête.

\- En effet, murmura-t-il.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas excessivement travaillé, dit Narcissa, lui lançant un regard feignant la sévérité.

Severus écarta les mains d'un air penaud.

\- Le professeur Mulpepper a été un excellent assistant, mais il ne peut pas réduire la charge de travail qui est attendue de ma part en cas d'urgence, expliqua-t-il. Notre professeur de Défense peut difficilement être considéré comme fiable, après tout.

\- En effet, reconnut Narcissa, visiblement amusée. Drago me dit que cet homme passe la plupart de son temps à dire du bien de lui-même et à essayer de pousser Potter à le considérer comme un mentor.

Severus nota mentalement de parler à Harry à propos de Lockhart. Bientôt.

\- Et comment Drago trouve-t-il ses autres nouveaux professeurs ?

Narcissa eut un sourire chaleureux.

\- Il les apprécie beaucoup tous les deux, même s'il regrette de manquer un an de votre enseignement, rapporta-t-elle. Le professeur Kirby semble être un excellent modèle de conduite. Il me hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Severus inclina la tête.

\- Alors vous et Lucius pouvez vous féliciter d'une intervention efficace sur l'équipe d'enseignement.

Il préférait ne pas penser à quoi aurait ressemblé la semaine passée _sans_ les deux professeurs supplémentaires. Il fit une pause.

\- En parlant d'urgences, il y a des nouvelles que vous devez apprendre.

Derrière son sourire social parfaitement contrôlé, le regard de Narcissa se fit plus aigu.

\- Déjà ? Ou n'avez-vous pas pu nous en faire part hier ?

\- Il y a eu un nouvel événement cette nuit, révéla Severus, l'expression tout aussi contrôlée. Un élève – un né de Moldus Gryffondor de première année, qui tentait de pénétrer dans l'Infirmerie – a été pétrifié.

Narcissa prit une respiration tendue.

\- Déjà ? murmura-t-elle, le regard se perdant dans l'horizon. Que fait l'école à ce sujet ?

\- Les mandragores fraîches sont chères et difficiles à acquérir, répondit Severus. C'était peu de le dire. Et bien sûr, le Philtre Restaurateur à la Mandragore ne pouvait être préparé qu'avec des mandragores fraîches et matures. Une petite quantité de la potion était conservée à Sainte Mangouste, mais elle était généralement réservée aux situations d'urgence, lorsque l'identification d'un contre-sort, antidote, ou tout autre traitement précis était soit impossible, soit dangereusement chronophage. L'état de Crivey était stable il serait irresponsable de la part de Sainte-Mangouste d'utiliser leurs réserves sur lui alors qu'il leur faudrait des mois pour en préparer davantage.

\- Le professeur Mulpepper a identifié un fournisseur potentiel en Afrique du Sud dont la récolte actuelle n'a pas été déjà réservée, mais le prix est… prohibitif.

Il était peu probable que le conseil administratif de l'école accepte de dépenser autant ; les parents de Crivey n'en étaient probablement pas capables. Et une fois que la saison de la récolte dans l'hémisphère sud serait passée, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de s'en procurer avant mai.

\- Hmm. Narcissa resserra son châle autour de ses épaules. Les aurors ?

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Le directeur estime que répondre de façon agressive ne ferait qu'encourager le coupable à faire de même, révéla-t-il d'un ton amer. La réunion du personnel ce matin avait été… tendue. Pour le moment, toute enquête doit être menée discrètement, et impliquer le Département de la Justice Magique aussi peu que possible.

\- Je vois. Le visage de Narcissa reprit sa neutralité polie coutumière, et elle se leva. Je crains d'avoir des obligations sociales aujourd'hui, et de ne pas pouvoir vous tenir compagnie, même si vous êtes le bienvenu pour vous joindre à moi pour le déjeuner. La bibliothèque vous est ouverte, ainsi que vos quartiers habituels, et le parc. J'espère que vous m'excuserez.

Severus se leva à la suite, et s'inclina.

\- Bien sûr, Narcissa. Il est généreux de votre part de m'accueillir dans de tels délais. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans toutes vos démarches, et ne prendrai pas plus de votre temps ce matin.

* * *

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'autrice :**

Lorsque j'essaie de trouver une solution aux incohérences (et en restant dans l'univers, pas avec un simple 'l'auteur a merdé'), je dois souvent me demander "pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas acheté des mandragores au lieu d'attendre ?  
Pourquoi la potion n'était-elle pas disponible ?  
Pourquoi les parents ne sont-ils pas intervenus ?  
Pourquoi les aurors n'ont-ils pas été impliqués ?

Parfois, je me trouve également confrontée à des questions de "comment".

Comment un basilic a-t-il pu se déplacer dans les conduites d'eau (qui sont généralement assez étroites, et pleines d'eau) ?  
Comment est-il SORTI de ces conduites sans se faire remarquer afin d'attaquer ?  
Comment a-t-il pu survivre à un environnement froid et humide, avec des rongeurs pour seules proies ?

Ma conclusion ? Le basilic peut changer de taille par magie, est semi-aquatique, et chasse la plupart du temps dans le Grand Lac. Un écosystème qui peut accueillir UN prédateur aquatique géant et quasi immortel (le calmar géant) peut probablement en accueillir un autre, non ?


	31. Suspicions

**Chapitre 31 : Suspicions**

Novembre s'écoula, et Severus observa la peur grandir et se répandre parmi les élèves. Certain en devinrent agressifs – comme Flint l'avait réalisé après Halloween, les Serpentard étaient devenus des cibles. Certains profitèrent de la peur – le personnel essaya de contrôler la vente des 'amulettes de protection' mais Severus savait qu'il en passait entre les mailles plus qu'ils n'arrivaient à en attraper. Et _certains_ élèves essayèrent d'enquêter.

\- Professeur, et si c'est Malefoy ?

Severus regarda les quatre Gryffondor qui se tenaient devant lui. Harry le regardait avec espoir. Weasley, le menton tendu, était l'expression même de l'obstination. Londubat se tordait les mains et évitait son regard. Et Granger semblait prête à se lancer dans une explication frénétique.

\- … Qu'est-ce qui vous a amenés à cette conclusion ?

Alors que les enfants s'expliquaient (Granger et Weasley délivrant le plus gros de l'explication), Severus vit la situation se dessiner. Granger et Londubat avaient été très effrayés par les événements d'Halloween, pour des raisons différentes mais complémentaires. L'antagonisme déjà présent entre Malefoy et leur groupe, et les commentaires ouvertement xénophobes de Malefoy, les avaient rapidement poussés à l'imaginer comme représentant du racisme sang-pur. Rendre Malefoy responsable de la situation, et essayer de le prouver, leur donnait un sentiment de contrôle sur une situation incontrôlable.

\- Malheureusement, M. Malefoy n'est pas, en vérité, le seul à penser ainsi," leur expliqua Severus avec sérieux, une fois que Granger ait dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. "La personne responsable de la pétrification de Miss Teigne et de M. Crivey doit disposer de trois choses : la motivation, l'opportunité, et la capacité. Même s'il est possible que M. Malefoy ait eu la motivation, il a un alibi au moins pour la première attaque, et je doute fortement qu'il ait la capacité de jeter un maléfice que ni le directeur ni moi-même sommes capables de défaire. En outre," (et il était à peu près sûr que ceci allait être l'argument décisif,) "je doute que M. Malefoy choisirait de dissimuler son identité s'il était, en effet, responsable." Il vit leurs expressions se défaire, et ajouta, "Merci de m'avoir fait part de vos suspicions. Il est toujours possible, comme il s'est produit l'année dernière, que vous découvriez des informations que j'ignore. Je peux vous assurer que l'enquête se poursuit ; nous restons simplement discrets afin de ne pas effrayer le coupable.

Il observa soigneusement leurs expressions, et ajouta :

\- Si vous êtes inquiets pour la sécurité d'autres élèves, vous devriez les encourager à se déplacer en groupe, dans les couloirs les plus fréquentés. La présence de témoins potentiels est toujours dissuasive dans ce genre de situations.

Mlle Granger semblait un peu moins perdue devant cette information, et demanda :

\- Quel est le sort que vous avez utilisé à Halloween ? J'ai essayé de le trouver, mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

Severus dissimula un soupir.

\- C'est une variation du sort de bouclier," révéla-t-il, "qui est un sortilège au programme de la cinquième année, et que vous allez trouver difficile à maintenir assez longtemps pour servir à quelque chose quand vous allez commencer à le pratiquer. Vous feriez mieux d'étudier le sort de révélation, qui devrait être dans votre manuel de cette année, et ses variations plus avancées. Être capable de vérifier si quelqu'un ou quelque chose se cache à proximité de vous est toujours utile, et si vous les repérez avant que eux vous repèrent, vous pouvez leur échapper. Savoir courir et éviter les obstacles est également un talent souvent ignoré.

\- C'est tout ?" demanda Weasley. "On doit s'enfuir ? On est des Gryffondor, pas des _Serpentard_.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Weasley avala sa salive, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Dites-moi, M. Weasley, pensez-vous que M. Potter s'est comporté en Gryffondor lors du dernier match de Quidditch ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Weasley.

Severus attendit.

\- … Ron," marmonna Harry, les yeux rivés sur le sol. "J'ai passé tout le match à esquiver.

Weasley rougit.

\- Ouais, mais – mais c'était un _cognard _! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais faire d'autre ?

\- C'est exactement ça, M. Weasley," dit Severus d'un ton ferme. "La seule défense _active_ dont disposait M. Potter était de capturer le vif d'or et de mettre fin à la partie. En attendant d'être en position de le faire, esquiver était la seule conduite raisonnable. Affronter le danger n'aurait pas été du courage mais de la stupidité." Il regarda les quatre enfants. "L'attitude la plus utile, la plus courageuse que vous pouvez avoir si vous voyez des signes du soi-disant 'Héritier de Serpentard' est de vous enfuir et d'en informer quelqu'un qui est capable de l'affronter avec succès. Est-ce bien compris ?

\- …

\- Bien.


	32. Lockhart

**Chapitre 32 : Lockhart**

**Résumé : **

Après la proposition du club de duel, Rogue demande à Harry ce qu'il pense de Lockhart. Il n'apprécie pas la réponse.

**Note de l'autrice :**

AVERTISSEMENT : suspicion de maltraitance/comportement inapproprié d'un adulte envers un mineur. En gros, quand on fait une liste des actions de Lockhart envers Harry, ça devient vite très malsain, et Rogue le remarque.

* * *

Un club de duel. Géré par Lockhart. Quelle idée absolument _stupide_, songea Severus en parcourant le parc à grand pas, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Interdite aux élèves et généralement évitée par l'équipe enseignante, elle permettait de trouver le calme en plus de l'air frais, et il avait besoin des deux.

Il s'était porté volontaire pour superviser cette absurdité, bien sûr. Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux le fasse. Au moins, pendant que Lockhart faisait démonstration de son grotesque pour le bénéfice des élèves, les autres membres du personnel pourraient fouiller le château de façon plus approfondie, et vu l'état de ses réserves magiques, Severus était plus à sa place dans la distraction que dans l'enquête.

Ils allaient faire un essai la semaine suivante, avait décidé Dumbledore. Cela donnerait aux enfants un sujet autre que les pétrifications pour discuter pendant les vacances. Severus retint un ricanement. Connaissant Lockhart, cela allait être un véritable désastre.

Severus repéra des crins de sombral sur un buisson de houx, et réfléchit à l'idée de pister la harde. Dans la boue neigeuse, les traces étaient clairement visibles, et il savait qu'ils avaient tendance à se rassembler. À cette époque de l'année, les poulains étaient en plein sevrage, et ce serait assurément distrayant.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre des cris venant du terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe de Poufsouffle, s'il se rappelait l'emploi du temps correctement. Il soupira. Même s'il avait très envie de disparaître dans la forêt pour une demi-journée, il avait des choses à faire. Les vacances de Noël n'étaient que dans quelques semaines ; il prendrait plus de temps pour lui à ce moment là.

* * *

\- Euh, Professeur ?" Mlle Deauclaire ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire et y passa la tête. "Harry Potter est ici ? Il dit que vous lui avez demandé de venir." Il était fortement sous-entendu qu'à cette heure Severus était censé avoir rendez-vous avec _elle_.

Severus dissimula sa grimace à la hâte. Quand il avait pris Potter à part après le déjeuner pour lui demander de passer dans l'après-midi, il avait oublié. "Toutes mes excuses," dit-il calmement. "Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps – pas plus d'une demi-heure. Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer aujourd'hui avec la notation de devoirs, et nous ferons le travail au chaudron après." Il avait, au moins, bien insisté auprès de ses protégés pour leur faire comprendre l'importance de la discrétion. Il était peu probable que la présence de Potter sur place provoque des rumeurs par l'action de Mlle Deauclaire.

Heureusement, la jeune fille ne protesta pas, et il lui désigna une pile de parchemins sur une des tables avant de se retirer avec M. Potter dans la piège adjacente.

\- Merci d'être venu me voir, Harry," dit-il. "Je voudrais parler avec vous à propos du professeur Lockhart."

\- Le professeur Lockhart, monsieur ?" dit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. "Pourquoi ?"

Severus fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

\- Techniquement, je me pose des questions à propos de vos trois nouveaux professeurs," expliqua-t-il. "Il est peu probable que l'un d'eux ait quelque chose à voir avec les pétrifications, mais il est important de vérifier. Vous allez avoir un point de vue différent du mien et peut-être avoir vu des choses que je n'ai pas vues. Nous savons aussi que vous avez été visé au moins une fois, donc le responsable des attaques va peut-être se comporter de façon différente près de vous. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?"

Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ça pourrait être le professeur Mulpepper, monsieur ? Ou le professeur Kirby ?

\- Non," reconnut Severus. "Cependant, il est important de rassembler des preuves plutôt que de s'appuyer sur des suppositions. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux s'est comporté différemment envers vous par rapport à vos camarades ? Ont-ils eu des comportements suspicieux ? Votre cicatrice vous a-t-elle fait mal ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Le professeur Mulpepper est vraiment gentil," dit-il. "Tout le monde l'aime bien. Et le professeur Kirby est exigeante, mais elle n'est pas…"

\- Elle n'est pas cruelle," conclut Severus. Il était content de voir que ses impressions d'eux se révélaient exactes. "Et le professeur Lockhart ? Je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé pendant le match de Quidditch. A-t-il fait autre chose qui vous a rendu mal à l'aise ?"

* * *

_Le professeur Severus Rogue, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, envoie ses salutations à Andromeda Tonks, Maîtresse Guérisseuse._

_Je vous saurais gré de me donner votre avis au sujet d'un jeune élève qui a été traité de façon particulière par un de ses professeurs. Il m'a indiqué que jusqu'ici cette année, le professeur a :_

● _Retenu l'enfant après son cours à de multiples occasions pour discuter de sujets extérieurs au programme_

● _Insisté pour manifester une familiarité avec lequel l'enfant est inconfortable, comprenant l'appeler par son prénom et passer son bras autour de ses épaules à de multiples occasions_

● _Émis l'hypothèse que l'enfant souhaite suivre ses traces_

● _Arrangé des occasions de se faire photographier avec l'enfant_

● _Relâché en classe une créature d'un danger supérieur au niveau des enfants, sans intervenir quand les enfants ont été incapables de la maîtriser, et laissé l'enfant et deux de ses amis seuls dans la classe pour capturer la créature à la fin du cours_

● _Insisté pour que l'enfant l'assiste dans des reconstitutions de divers affrontements entre des créatures dangereuses et leurs victimes, impliquant occasionnellement des simulacres d'agression physique_

● _Suggéré de façon répétée qu'il pouvait donner à l'enfant des cours privés sur une variété de sujets_

● _Insisté pour 'guérir' une blessure de l'enfant, d'une façon si incompétente que l'enfant a dû passer la nuit à l'Infirmerie_

_Il va sans dire que je suis fortement inquiet. L'enfant a établi une habitude d'évitement autant que possible, mais le contact est inévitable __compte tenu du fait__ que l'homme est un de ses professeurs. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait fait le lien entre ces incidents jusqu'ici, en raison de la personnalité générale du professeur __qui fait__ de lui un agacement persistant plutôt qu'une véritable menace._

_À votre avis, à quel point est-il urgent que je fasse remonter ces informations ?_

_S. Rogue_

* * *

Il se donna vingt-quatre heures pour y réfléchir. Prit grand soin de ne pas montrer plus de mépris que d'habitude envers Lockhart quand il le croisa. N'empoisonna pas ses repas. N'enseigna pas à Harry un sort de castration. Lut la réponse d'Andromeda avec une froide satisfaction. Et puis, le lundi soir, il toqua à la porte de Minerva, le 'téléphone' glissé dans sa poche.

\- Minerva," dit-il d'un ton grave, quand elle eut ouvert la porte. "Je voudrais vous parler."

* * *

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'autrice :**

Je ne… sais vraiment pas ce qui va arriver à Lockhart. Genre, pas du tout. Mais, euh, il va certainement se produire _quelque chose_. Je ne vais probablement pas le pousser du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Je pense.

**Note de la traductrice :**

La note précédente a été écrite juste après le chapitre, avant la parution du chapitre suivant (quelques heures plus tard). Alors que je traduis ceci trois autres chapitres ont été publiés (il arrivent dès que possible).

Les lecteurs de la VO ont fait montre d'une certaine imagination en ce qui concerne la réponse appropriée aux actions de Lockhart, proposant non seulement de le pousser du haut de la tour d'Astronomie mais aussi de "le suspendre… de son poste ou par les pieds, peu importe", de laisser Andromeda "faire ressortir son côté Black", de le faire s'étouffer sur une saucisse, de lui faire subir une castration chimique, de le réduire en ingrédients de potions, de lui lancer un sort de "Laxativus Permanentus et/ou Castratus Horribilis", et, sans donner plus de précision, de le "massacrer".


End file.
